Et si on pouvait tout changer
by aviva94
Summary: Tout est dans le titre…
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

Le soleil se levait sur Cardiff, la cité galloise se réveillait doucement sous le regard d'un homme perché sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Il aimait le calme du moment et venait souvent à cet endroit, attendre le passage d'un être qui, immanquablement, traverserait la place rapidement pour s'engouffrer dans l'office de tourisme situé au pied de la tour.

Ce matin-là, l'esplanade restait désespérément vide, la personne tant attendue ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer et le guetteur soupira. Refermant son manteau sous la fraîcheur ressentie, il quitta son poste d'observation et s'engagea dans les escaliers.

Arrivé dans la zone centrale, il alluma les ordinateurs et descendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires qui étaient enfermés dans les cellules des sous-sols. Quand il remonta, il fut accueilli par une odeur qui lui chatouilla les narines et il sourit. Il pressa le pas et s'arrêta devant la cuisine, s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte pour regarder le jeune homme qui s'occupait du percolateur. Ses yeux le détaillaient lentement et appréciaient ce qu'ils voyaient. Il vit les épaules de l'agent se crisper et ce dernier se redressa comme s'il avait conscience de sa présence.

Se tournant, il croisa les prunelles azur de son supérieur et il lui tendit une tasse. Le leader la prit sans le quitter des yeux et en but une gorgée.

– Merci Ianto, fit-il, c'est toujours un délice.

– Merci Monsieur, souffla le Gallois en rougissant légèrement.

À ce moment, l'alarme du sas retentit, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre. Le jeune homme déposa les mugs sur son plateau et quitta la cuisine pour aller faire la distribution. Le Capitaine le suivit et après un dernier regard, il monta à son bureau et s'installa à sa table de travail. Ce jeune homme ignorait l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, l'agent était discret et semblait se fondre dans le décor, il ressemblait à un fantôme qui hanterait ces lieux, il était toujours présent et toujours absent en même temps. Il arrivait qu'il soit encore dans la base alors que tous les membres étaient déjà partis et son silence laissait à penser au leader qu'il se trouvait seul en ces lieux. Souvent, il quittait son bureau pour descendre dans les voûtes et lorsqu'il revenait, il s'apercevait que le ménage avait été fait en son absence et qu'une verseuse de café l'attendait dans la cuisine.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la jeune femme brune sur le seuil qui attendait qu'il l'invite à entrer. Elle toqua à nouveau et lui fit lever la tête.

– Bonjour Gwen.

– Eh bien ! À quoi pensais-tu ? Ça fait cinq minutes que j'attends, fit-elle les sourcils froncés.

– Que veux-tu ? lâcha-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

– Tu me sembles mal luné aujourd'hui, que s'est-il passé, ta conquête d'hier n'a pas voulu coucher avec toi ?

– Gwen, je te prierais de garder tes réflexions pour toi, je fais ce que je veux de mon temps libre et ça ne te regarde en rien !

Elle le fixa sans rien dire puis elle se radoucit brusquement. Elle se rendait compte que brusquer le Capitaine ne serait pas bon pour ce qu'elle voulait lui proposer. Depuis qu'elle avait été embauchée, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, partager son lit ! Le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné quand ils avaient détruit l'alien amateur d'orgasme, lui avait laissé un goût de trop peu et elle en voulait plus, mais l'homme ne semblait pas s'intéresser à elle outre mesure.

– Je te demande pardon Jack, minauda-t-elle en s'approchant. Je suis désolée.

Elle s'avança et passa sa main sur son épaule, remontant lentement vers le col de la chemise. Elle glissa ses doigts sur la nuque découverte et se pencha.

– Je sais être gentille, tu sais, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Je suis certaine que tu pourrais apprécier ce que je peux te proposer.

– Gwen, ça ne m'intéresse pas, tu devrais le savoir, fit-il en se levant brusquement. Entre Ianto, nous avions terminé, dit-il en voyant le Gallois sur le seuil du bureau.

Elle se redressa en grognant, elle savait que son leader avait des vues sur le réceptionniste, mais elle ne se laisserait pas évincer si facilement. Son collègue était hétéro, elle le savait, mais elle connaissait le Capitaine et sa force de persuasion et si elle n'y prenait pas garde, ce serait lui qui serait dans son lit et non elle !

En grommelant, elle quitta la pièce, bousculant le jeune homme au passage. Celui-ci se retourna pour la regarder sortir puis il s'avança vers la table.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda le leader en reprenant sa place.

– J'aurais voulu savoir s'il serait possible que je prenne mon après-midi ?

– Si tu en as besoin, évidemment, répondit-il déçu de constater qu'il ne pourrait le voir que le lendemain.

– Il faut que je passe à la mairie, nous avons quelques soucis avec l'office et il faut envisager des travaux. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper par téléphone, il faut que je leur apporte des documents.

– Très bien, alors vas-y.

– Merci Monsieur. J'ai préparé du café si vous en voulez, je serai là demain à la première heure et j'ai passé commande pour votre repas de ce midi.

– D'accord, fit Jack en baissant les yeux sur le dossier qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce après une hésitation comme s'il avait eu envie d'ajouter un mot puis il descendit l'escalier sans rien dire. Vingt minutes plus tard, il passait à l'office pour récupérer ses documents et traversait la place en direction du centre-ville.

Le Capitaine éteignit la CCTV en le voyant disparaître au détour d'une rue et se concentra sur le rapport qu'il avait devant lui.

En milieu d'après-midi, l'alarme de la faille retentit et l'équipe sortit en intervention. Le leader était accompagné de Owen Harper, leur médecin, de Toshiko Sato, l'informaticienne de génie et de Gwen Cooper qui s'était installée derechef sur le siège passager avant.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'activation, ils quittèrent le véhicule et s'avancèrent, arme au poing. L'entrepôt était silencieux mais ils entendaient de légers bruits venant du fond du bâtiment. Jack fit un signe et les membres s'éparpillèrent pour couvrir le maximum de surface.

Au détour d'un empilement de caisses, Owen vit un homme devant un portail lumineux. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit, son revolver braqué sur l'individu. Soudain, il fut percuté par une autre personne et se retrouva au sol. Le cri qu'il lâcha alerta ses collègues qui convergèrent vers le bruit et les deux intrus virent que toute retraite était impossible.

– Qui êtes-vous ? lança le Capitaine. Éloignez-vous de cette lumière !

– Vous devez nous laisser partir, fit celui qui faisait face au portail.

– Et pourquoi donc ?

– Nous avons atterri ici par erreur, nous ne voulions pas venir dans votre univers.

Jack essayait de voir ce que tenait l'individu, mais celui-ci lui tournait le dos.

– Nous devons protéger la Terre, fit le leader, c'est notre rôle !

– Sans doute, mais ne comptez pas sur nous pour rester parmi vous !

– Je vous le demande une dernière fois, éloignez-vous ! fit le Capitaine.

L'homme se retourna, dans sa main, il tenait un objet, son compagnon s'était approché et ils étaient maintenant côte à côte.

Jack avait capté leurs pensées, il savait qu'ils allaient essayer de fuir par le portail et au moment où ils se retournaient, il tira. La balle blessa au bras l'intrus qui laissa échapper ce qu'il tenait en mains. L'individu poussa un cri de rage et sortit son arme pour se défendre puis tira à son tour, tuant le leader qui s'écroula. Le médecin se précipita et se mit devant lui, masquant son corps à la vue de l'autre homme qui venait de lever les bras en signe de reddition, il n'avait plus la possibilité de fuir, le vortex s'était refermé, engloutissant le seul moyen qu'il avait de quitter cet univers. Il fut rapidement immobilisé et les deux femmes le firent monter dans le véhicule, couchant son comparse près de lui. Elles quittèrent le bâtiment, laissant Owen avec leur supérieur.

De retour à la base, le prisonnier fut enfermé dans une cellule et Tosh revint à l'entrepôt. Quand elle arriva, le Capitaine était debout et pestait en voyant l'accroc dans son manteau.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Ça va, mais Ianto ne va pas apprécier de devoir le faire réparer une nouvelle fois, fit-il en montant le trou.

– Tu sais bien qu'il aime prendre soin de toi, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

– Comme il le fait pour nous tous ! lâcha le leader.

– Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle, tu as droit à certaines faveurs.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, ouvre les yeux et tu verras, fit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

Ils montèrent en voiture après avoir chargé l'artéfact et le Capitaine prit le chemin de la base. Sur la route, il repensa aux paroles de sa collègue, se pourrait-il qu'elle ait vu une chose qui lui aurait échappé ? Ianto agissait tel un aimant sur lui, mais il savait que ses préférences allaient aux jeunes femmes qui le trouvaient, somme toute, très à leur goût. Tosh voulait-elle dire que derrière cet aspect de tombeur de ces dames, il y aurait un homme qui pourrait ne pas lui être indifférent ? Voilà une idée intéressante à creuser ! Il essayerait d'en savoir plus dans les jours à venir.

Il gara le SUV dans le parking souterrain et suivit ses collègues dans le couloir menant à la base secrète. Quand elle le vit entrer dans la zone informatique, Gwen se précipita vers lui.

– Mon Dieu Jack, ce que j'ai eu peur !

– Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais tuer ! lâcha le leader en s'écartant.

La jeune femme pesta à voix basse et gagna son poste sous le regard de sa collègue. Tosh avait bien compris le manège de la Galloise, mais elle savait que son chef ne se laisserait pas attendrir par ses yeux de cocker. Elle sourit et s'installa à son ordinateur pour entrer les informations concernant l'artéfact qu'ils avaient ramené et que les deux hommes avaient déposé dans les archives.

Demain, elle verrait avec le réceptionniste pour ranger leur trouvaille et faire quelques photos pour les dossiers à classer.

En fin d'après-midi, le médecin vint la voir et l'invita au restaurant, ce qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. Gwen hésita un long moment avant de quitter la base à son tour, elle savait que s'entêter n'apporterait rien de bon pour le moment et elle remit sa tentative de rapprochement au lendemain.

Jack resta seul dans la zone et s'occupa d'éteindre les ordinateurs puis il descendit nourrir les pensionnaires et sortit faire un tour. Il réfléchissait aux dernières dispositions qu'il avait prises pendant l'après-midi et savait que l'agent Jones en aurait connaissance dès le lendemain. Il était certain de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en choisissant son second. Il fallait une personne sur qui il pouvait compter quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. L'institut était important pour lui et son équilibre était primordial. Il voulait se changer les idées, arrêter de ressasser certains faits et son esprit se tourna tout naturellement vers Ianto. Quand il revint, au milieu de la nuit, le Gallois n'avait plus quitté ses pensées et un besoin urgent se faisait sentir. Il passa dans la salle de bain et fit baisser la pression qui tendait son corps puis il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Au matin, ce fut l'odeur délicieuse du nectar de son agent qui le réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit une tasse fumante près de son lit et sourit en la prenant. Tosh avait raison, le jeune homme était aux petits soins pour lui, mais qu'allait-il dire lorsqu'il verrait le manteau ? Il préféra ne pas y penser et se leva après avoir terminé sa boisson. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta sa chambre.

En arrivant dans la zone informatique, il constata que les ordinateurs étaient allumés, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du réceptionniste. Il soupira doucement et alla poser sa tasse dans la cuisine. Quand il en sortit, il se trouva nez à nez avec le Gallois qui revenait de la zone de détention.

– Bonjour Monsieur, bredouilla-t-il.

– Bonjour Ianto, merci pour le café.

– C'est tout naturel, souffla le jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce.

– Comment s'est passée ton après-midi ? demanda le leader.

– Bien, nous allons avoir des ouvriers la semaine prochaine. L'office sera fermé pour quelques jours et les affichettes sont déjà en place pour signaler le changement de lieu. Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer, je vais pouvoir terminer le classement des archives, j'ai pris un peu de retard.

– C'est vrai que nous ramenons pas mal de choses en ce moment et hier, nous en avons ajouté une.

– Oui, j'ai vu en passant, on dirait une sorte de miroir.

– Tu pourras en parler avec Tosh, c'est elle qui a commencé à enregistrer les informations, je pense qu'elle a voulu t'avancer un peu.

– Sans doute. Au fait, votre manteau a été reprisé ce matin, je suis passé chez la couturière avant d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner et elle a pu le faire rapidement.

– Je te remercie.

– Mais de rien Monsieur, c'est mon travail après tout.

– Ça aurait pu attendre un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

– Sans doute, mais je l'aime bien ce manteau, fit Ianto le regard brillant.

Jack fit un pas vers lui et le Gallois ne bougea pas, il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et ne pouvait détacher son regard des prunelles azur qui l'hypnotisaient. Il était tel un petit animal devant un cobra, incapable de faire un geste.

À ce moment-là, l'alarme du sas retentit et l'instant magique s'effaça. Le jeune homme bredouilla une excuse et s'approcha de la machine pour faire une nouvelle tournée de café. L'immortel retourna en zone informatique et croisa Tosh qui lui sourit. Gwen s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

– Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? s'enquit-elle. Tu vas mieux ?

– Je vais très bien, inutile de t'inquiéter, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas la première fois que je perds la vie dans une intervention et ce ne sera pas la dernière, fit-il en croisant le regard du Gallois.

– Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il en arrivant près de son supérieur.

– Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! lâcha sa collègue agressive.

– Gwen !

Le mot claqua comme un coup de fouet, Ianto s'était figé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme lui parlait ainsi. Tosh s'approcha et lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle. Elle en profita pour prendre sa tasse et le remercier.

– Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que veut dire Non, fit-elle avec un sourire.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Elle voudrait bien obtenir quelque chose de notre Capitaine, mais il n'est pas intéressé.

– Oh, tu veux dire…

– Eh oui, le coupa-t-elle, mais Jack a des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre et ça ne lui plaît pas.

– Quelqu'un d'autre ? répéta-t-il en fixant son leader.

– Oui et je pense que tu sais de qui il s'agit, fit-elle dans un murmure.

– Non, pourquoi le saurais-je ?

– Réfléchis bien. Je dois te laisser, j'ai encore des bricoles à faire avant qu'on descende aux archives pour voir le nouvel artéfact.

– D'accord. Au fait, je te remercie d'avoir fait les premiers enregistrements.

– Mais de rien, répondit-elle avant de se pencher sur son écran.

Ianto la regarda un instant avant de fixer son supérieur qui montait les marches le menant à son bureau. Baissant les yeux sur son plateau, il vit que la tasse du médecin était toujours dessus et il lui apporta.

– Merci, j'en avais besoin, fit ce dernier en prenant une gorgée.

– Owen, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

– Nous avons eu une alerte et l'intervention s'est mal finie. Jack s'est fait tuer, mais tu sais bien qu'il revient toujours.

– Oui, bien sûr. J'aurais dû être là, je vous aurais aidés.

– Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, nous avons été pris au dépourvu, mais ne t'en fais pas, il va bien. Monte le voir si tu veux, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir de discuter un moment avec toi.

– Tu crois ?

– J'en suis certain !

Le jeune homme le remercia et alla déposer son plateau puis s'engagea dans l'escalier sous le regard ombrageux de Gwen qui ruminait sa mauvaise humeur. Le Gallois s'arrêta devant la porte et toqua puis il attendit que le leader l'autorise à entrer. Jack se leva en lui souriant et lui fit signe d'approcher et de s'asseoir.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

– Oui Monsieur. Owen m'a dit pour hier.

– Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, fit le leader fataliste.

– Sans doute, mais j'aurais dû être près de vous.

– Nous avons été surpris par la rapidité de la riposte, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus et je n'aurais pas voulu que tu sois blessé.

– Ma place était avec l'équipe, auprès de vous, souffla-t-il.

– Tu auras d'autres occasions, crois-moi. Bien, si tu es d'accord, nous devrions descendre aux archives et regarder cet artéfact de plus près, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Si vous voulez, fit-il en se levant.

– Ianto, n'accorde aucune importance aux mouvements d'humeur de Gwen, ça lui passera.

Sur ces mots, il l'invita à sortir et ils descendirent les marches. Arrivés dans la zone, il demanda à l'équipe de se joindre à eux et ils prirent la direction des archives.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et l'immortel tourna autour de la pierre qui avait une surface lisse et brillante ressemblant à un miroir. Les membres pouvaient voir leur reflet et se demandaient à quoi il pouvait servir. Ianto se pencha et vit des inscriptions gravées sur les bords et en passant ses doigts dessus, un mécanisme se déclencha et un compartiment s'ouvrit.

Gwen s'approcha et vit un objet à l'intérieur, elle le prit et le tourna entre ses mains, cherchant à savoir ce que c'était.

– Donne-le à Tosh, fit Jack qui continuait de tourner lentement autour du miroir.

– J'ai quand même le droit de regarder ce que c'est ! fit-elle sans faire attention à ce qu'elle touchait.

Soudain, le miroir se mit à scintiller et un souffle se fit sentir brusquement, comme un appel d'air qui aspira le leader qui passait à ce moment-là. La lumière devint aveuglante, les membres furent si surpris qu'ils ne firent aucun geste.

Puis après quelques instants, la luminosité baissa et le passage se ferma, le Capitaine avait disparu. Ianto resta immobile et Tosh laissa ses larmes couler.

– Faut se bouger ! lança Owen. Gwen, tu dégages !

– Pas question ! lâcha-t-elle, ses poings sur les hanches.

– Tu as fait assez de conneries pour aujourd'hui, fous le camp !

La Galloise fixa les deux autres membres, espérant leur soutien, mais ils restèrent silencieux. Elle fit un pas vers la Japonaise qui se rapprocha de l'agent Jones. Celui-ci se tourna et la défia du regard.

– Owen t'a demandé de partir ! dit-il d'une voix où la colère transparaissait.

– J'ai le droit d'être ici, il faut retrouver Jack, se buta-t-elle, ne comprenant pas leur réaction.

– Nous le ferons sans toi ! En l'absence du Capitaine, c'est Owen qui décide !

– Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas possible, il me l'aurait dit !

– Ce sont ses dernières directives ! Il ne t'a pas mise au courant, c'est bizarre, fit le Gallois ironique. Tu vois qu'il peut se passer de toi et nous aussi ! Fous le camp, finit-il, le doigt pointé vers la porte et le regard dur.

Gwen se décida enfin à sortir des archives et après avoir récupéré le badge de sa collègue, Owen la suivit pour s'assurer qu'elle quittait bien la base.

– Vous entendrez parler de moi ! lança-t-elle, agressive. Vous le regretterez !

– On regrette déjà suffisamment que Jack t'ait demandé de te joindre à nous, répondit le médecin avant de refermer la porte de l'office.

Elle s'éloigna sur la place, donnant des coups de pied rageurs vers les pigeons qui s'envolèrent à son approche.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Dans les archives, le Gallois réfléchissait, la jeune femme était venue se blottir dans ses bras et pleurait. Il n'arrivait pas à la consoler ayant, lui-même, beaucoup de mal à contenir son chagrin.

– Ianto, fit Owen, elle est partie. Tu as une idée pour ramener Jack ?

– Non, aucune. Tosh, il faudrait que tu examines cet appareil, peux-tu le faire ?

Elle s'essuya les yeux et regarda l'artéfact qui était tombé sur le sol puis l'espèce de miroir qui en composait l'autre partie.

– J'avais commencé, il s'agit d'une sorte de porte, mais elle ne s'ouvre que dans un sens.

– Tu veux dire que Jack ne pourra pas revenir de là où il se trouve ? demanda le médecin.

– Non. Sitôt le passage effectué, l'accès se referme et il est impossible de le garder ouvert pour faire traverser quelqu'un en sens inverse.

– Il ne reviendra jamais ! souffla le Gallois.

– Pas avec ça, en tout cas, je suis désolée Ianto.

Le jeune homme ramassa l'objet et le posa sur la table puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Il attendit que ses collèges soient sortis. Après un dernier regard, il verrouilla l'accès et les suivit dans le couloir menant à la zone centrale. Comme un automate, l'esprit vide et le cœur lourd, il se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara une tournée de café.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Ianto avait l'esprit dans du coton, les bruits du Hub lui parvenaient étouffés et il n'entendit pas sa collègue s'approcher. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son bras, il sursauta et se tourna vivement vers elle.

– Ce n'est que moi, fit-elle doucement. Tu vas bien ?

Il secoua la tête, la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler et il devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, Tosh n'aurait sans doute pas compris la raison de son chagrin. Après quelques instants, il parvint à reprendre contenance et essaya de lui sourire, mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Nous le retrouverons, ne t'en fais pas.

– Je te fais confiance, si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est bien toi, répondit-il en lui tendant sa tasse.

– Je vais faire tout pour ça.

Elle quitta la cuisine et retourna à son poste. Penchée sur son écran, elle analysait la vidéo prise par la caméra des archives.

Le médecin alla rejoindre le jeune homme qui venait de servir la boisson chaude. Pendant quelques instants, il resta silencieux tout en buvant son café puis il se décida.

– Ianto, tu me sembles très affecté par la disparition de Jack, y a-t-il quelque chose entre vous ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, fit-il précipitamment en voyant son collègue lever les yeux vers lui.

– Non, répondit-il doucement, non, il n'y a rien.

– Mais tu le voudrais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gallois se redressa, cherchant un moyen de ne pas répondre, il n'avait pas pensé être aussi transparent quant à ses sentiments envers leur leader.

– Il le sait ? insista Owen.

– Non, je n'ai rien dit, Jack n'a que faire d'une personne comme moi, fit-il douloureusement.

– Tu pourrais me dire pour quelle raison ? s'enquit le médecin, surpris par la réponse.

– Qui suis-je pour l'intéresser ? Il me regarde à peine, il est bien plus attiré par Gwen.

– Je pense que tu te fais de fausses idées. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, ses yeux sont plus souvent posés sur toi que sur elle.

– Non !

– Pourquoi refuser de voir la vérité en face, tu es le seul à ne pas t'être rendu compte qu'il a changé. Quand Gwen est arrivée chez nous, effectivement, il flirtait avec elle, mais petit à petit, son attention s'est focalisée sur toi. Demande à Tosh, tu verras bien !

– Me demander quoi ? s'enquit la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

– Ianto pense qu'il n'intéresse pas Jack !

– Ce n'est… commença le jeune homme.

– Il est bien le seul alors, le coupa-t-elle. Il y a des moments, il te fixe tellement intensément que tu pourrais le sentir aussi distinctement que s'il te touchait.

– J'avoue que quelquefois, je me sens comme épié, fit-il doucement.

– Il ne t'épie pas, il semble chercher un moyen de savoir si tu pourrais accepter ce qu'il veut te proposer, répondit-elle en riant.

– Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

– En aucune façon, je vois bien la manière dont il te suit des yeux quand tu es à sa portée et je l'ai même vu te regarder sur la CCTV. Jack peut faire preuve de timidité quelquefois, surtout quand ça te concerne.

– Jack et timide, ce ne sont pas des mots à associer, fit Ianto avec un sourire.

– Tu as tout à fait raison, lâcha Owen avant d'éclater de rire. N'empêche qu'en ce qui te concerne, c'est le cas, continua-t-il quand il se fut calmé. Je pense qu'il ne sait pas comment t'aborder. Tu devrais peut-être faire le premier pas quand il reviendra.

– S'il revient ! lâcha le jeune homme.

– Bien sûr ! intervint la Japonaise, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais laisser tomber !

– Owen, que vas-tu faire pour Gwen ? demanda le Gallois.

– Elle ne nous apporte que des ennuis, Jack était d'accord avec ça, nous en avions parlé quand il m'a nommé second et donné ses directives. Je pense que le mieux serait de lui demander d'aller voir ailleurs !

– Elle n'acceptera pas, tu la connais !

– Nous ne lui laisserons pas le choix.

– Retcon ? demanda Tosh qui les écoutait.

– Oui et changement complet de vie, lâcha le médecin.

– Que comptes-tu faire ?

– J'ai ma petite idée pour qu'elle vous laisse tranquille, répondit le praticien en regardant Ianto. J'ai remarqué qu'elle faisait tout pour attirer Jack et te nuire par la même occasion, alors j'avais pensé l'envoyer à Londres.

– Tu sais bien que le Capitaine s'y rend quand il va à l'Unit, argua Ianto.

– Oui, effectivement, mais tu penses qu'il irait dans une boutique de lingerie féminine en plein cœur de la City ? répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

– Non, tu n'oserais pas, fit Tosh en essayant de contenir le fou rire qui montait.

– Bien sûr que si et tu me connais !

– Oui, justement, c'est ce qui me fait craindre le pire.

– Mais non, au lieu de s'occuper d'eux, fit-il en montrant le Gallois, elle renseignera toutes ces dames qui voudront acheter des fanfreluches.

Les trois membres éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Gwen au milieu des guêpières, soutiens-gorge et autres culottes en dentelle !

L'immortel fut éjecté du vortex et atterrit durement sur le sol. Après quelques instants pendant lesquels il tenta de garder conscience, il s'évanouit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, deux hommes s'approchèrent prudemment, leur arme pointée sur le corps immobile, les faisceaux de lumière balayant la pénombre et l'un d'eux s'accroupit près du Capitaine, lui prenant le poignet pour chercher son pouls. L'ayant trouvé, il fit signe à son collègue qui le rejoignit.

– Il est vivant, mais mal en point, il faut le ramener à la base !

– Ok, Tosh, prépare la baie médicale, fit ce dernier après avoir connecté son oreillette, nous revenons avec un invité !

Ils portèrent le leader jusqu'à leur véhicule et le déposèrent sur la banquette arrière. Pendant un instant, celui qui semblait être le supérieur détailla l'homme inconscient, puis il se détourna vivement pour prendre place près de son collègue qui s'était déjà mis au volant.

– Nous rentrons Owen !

Ils roulèrent en silence, le conducteur jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, puis il regarda rapidement son passager.

– Que crois-tu qu'il lui soit arrivé ?

– Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans le coin, sans doute un autre rebus de la faille. Il faudra que tu lui fasses tous les examens possibles pour le déterminer.

– Pas de problème, c'est mon boulot, je te le rappelle.

– Oui, je le sais bien ! Nous avons pas mal de mouvements en ce moment, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, ces perturbations ne sont pas normales !

– Tosh doit déjà être sur le problème, elle trouvera !

– Je m'en doute bien, il n'y a pas meilleure qu'elle !

Owen sourit et continua sa route. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans un parking souterrain et se garèrent près d'une jeune femme asiatique qui les attendait avec un transbordeur.

– Alors Messieurs, que nous avez-vous ramené aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'approcha de la portière et remarqua le manteau militaire. Elle fixa le visage et le caressa du bout des doigts.

– Originale comme tenue, tu ne crois pas Ianto ?

– Que veux-tu, il vivait sans doute dans les années 40 et la faille lui a fait faire un petit voyage ! dit-il, une étrange sensation s'emparant de lui.

Les deux hommes déposèrent le Capitaine sur le brancard et descendirent dans les profondeurs de la base. Après l'avoir installé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, Ianto laissa son collègue s'occuper des premiers examens et remonta dans la zone informatique avec le manteau du visiteur. Il en fouilla les poches afin de trouver des papiers qui pourraient lui en dire plus sur le blessé et sortit un portefeuille et une carte. Pendant un instant, il resta surpris par ce qu'il voyait sur celle-ci puis il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? fit-il en montrant le morceau de plastique.

Elle le prit et l'examina de près, semblant chercher à déceler s'il s'agissait d'un faux, mais force fut de constater que si c'était le cas, il était de très bonne facture.

– Capitaine Jack Harkness, lut-elle. Je ne connais pas, je vais faire des recherches sur son numéro de matricule, fit-elle en installant à son poste.

– Je vais faire du café, tu en veux ?

– Bien sûr !

Le jeune homme se rendit dans la cuisine. Il ne comprenait pas, depuis qu'il était à la tête de l'institut, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Capitaine Harkness ! Cependant, il devait y avoir une explication logique et son amie la trouverait, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Il ressortit avec trois tasses et les distribua avant de s'asseoir près du blessé, restant silencieux pendant sur le médecin officiait. Quand ce dernier posa ses documents, il soupira doucement en buvant une gorgée de la boisson chaude.

– Alors ? demanda Ianto.

– Il semble en bonne santé. Je n'ai trouvé aucune blessure, aucune cicatrice. Il est simplement sans connaissance et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai examiné sa tête, mais il n'a rien non plus, je suppose que c'est son passage dans la faille qui a dû perturber son organisme, j'ai trouvé des choses assez bizarres.

– Lesquelles ?

– Eh bien, quand il est arrivé ici, il avait une coupure à la base du cou et comme tu peux le voir, il n'a plus rien.

– Tu es certain d'avoir bien regardé ?

– Pour qui me prends-tu, je connais mon boulot !

– Oui, excuse-moi, c'est qu'il y a des choses qui me gênent un peu avec cet homme. Nous avons trouvé ses papiers, il s'appellerait Jack Harkness et serait Capitaine à… Torchwood Cardiff, finit-il après un instant de silence.

– Torchwood Cardiff ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, il n'y a qu'une équipe ici et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est un parfait inconnu pour nous !

– Effectivement, Tosh est en train de faire des recherches, on verra ce qu'elle peut trouver. En attendant, je voudrais qu'on le descende dans les voûtes.

– Tu veux le mettre en cellule ?

– Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus sur lui. Il ne faudrait pas que ce soit l'Unit qui l'ait mis sur notre chemin pour nous infiltrer, il est hors de question de leur laisser l'institut !

– Ok, mais laisse-moi préparer quelque chose de plus confortable que les paillasses qui s'y trouvent.

– Si tu veux. En cas de besoin, n'hésite pas à demander un coup de main. À ton avis, il en a pour combien de temps ?

– Avant de se réveiller ? Je ne sais pas, mais je vais faire vite. En attendant, si tu le souhaites, tu peux toujours le menotter à la table.

– C'est ce que je vais faire et ensuite, je viendrai t'aider à tout installer, fit Ianto.

Le jeune homme récupéra une paire de bracelets et les passa aux poignets de l'immortel puis il rejoignit le médecin après avoir prévenu l'informaticienne qu'il descendait dans les voûtes.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, ils remontaient et transportèrent le blessé dans la zone qui avait été aménagée pour lui. Owen s'assura qu'il était confortablement allongé, puis il le recouvrit et sortit de la cellule en verrouillant derrière lui.

– Voilà, maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille, fit-il.

– Vas-y, je vais rester un peu.

– Ok, de toute façon, les caméras sont branchées, s'il refait surface, je le saurai. À tout à l'heure.

Ianto prit un siège et s'assit, basculant la chaise pour s'appuyer contre le mur, les pieds dans le vide. Il resta ainsi un long moment, puis il vit la main du blessé se fermer dans un spasme. Il se leva rapidement et s'approcha de la vitre, observant toujours le réveil de l'autre homme. Quand celui-ci finit par ouvrir les paupières, il connecta son oreillette.

– Owen, la belle au bois dormant vient de se réveiller, fit-il.

– J'arrive !

Peu après, le médecin poussait la porte des cellules et entrait dans la zone. Il s'avança vers son collègue qui avait posé sa main sur la paroi, fixant toujours le visiteur.

– Je vais aller l'examiner, fit-il en déverrouillant.

– Sois prudent, répondit le jeune homme en sortant son arme, on ne sait jamais.

Le praticien entra dans le réduit et s'accroupit devant le Capitaine qui tentait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

– M. Harkness, vous m'entendez ? fit-il en lui prenant le pouls.

Le leader ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, puis son regard se porta vers l'homme qui le tenait en joue. Il ne savait pas… il ne savait plus…

– Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Toujours pas de réponse, mais le visiteur ferma les yeux, se crispant sous une brusque douleur qui lui vrilla l'esprit. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes, gémissant sous la souffrance.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Je n'en sais rien Ianto, mais je peux te dire qu'il souffre. Tosh, fit-il par son oreillette, peux-tu me descendre ma mallette ?

– J'arrive, répondit la jeune femme.

Peu après, elle entrait à son tour et tendit la valise au médecin qui retourna s'occuper du blessé.

– Allongez-vous, vous serez sans doute mieux, fit-il d'un ton apaisant.

Il l'aida à se coucher et lui fit une injection de calmant, puis il sortit de la cellule. Il s'arrêta près de ses collègues et regarda le Capitaine fermer les yeux et se rendormir.

– Il faut qu'il se repose, il semble complètement perdu. Quand il se réveillera, j'essayerai de voir ce qu'il peut nous dire.

– Ok. Pour ce soir, je vais rester ici, il vaut mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour le cas où il aurait besoin d'aide. Si j'ai un souci, je t'appellerai.

– D'accord, répondit Owen. Bien, il faut remonter maintenant, j'ai encore du boulot, je voudrais terminer ses analyses avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance.

Tous trois retournèrent en zone principale et le praticien continua son chemin jusqu'à la baie médicale. Une bonne heure plus tard, il se rendit auprès du jeune homme et lui fit son rapport.

– Très bien, fit Ianto, je pense que pour aujourd'hui, ce sera tout. Rentrez chez vous, nous verrons le reste demain.

Owen passa près de sa collègue et la prévint qu'il était prêt à partir. Elle ferma sa session et prit ses affaires.

– À demain, lança-t-elle avant de passer le sas, le médecin sur ses talons.

Le jeune homme descendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires, puis il s'arrêta quelques minutes devant la cellule du blessé avant de remonter dans la zone principale. Un cri strident lui fit lever la tête et il sourit en voyant leur chien de garde descendre vers lui. L'animal se posa à quelques pas et tendit le cou, semblant réclamer une friandise. Ianto sortit une tablette de chocolat et la lui donna, puis il le regarda reprendre de l'altitude pour retourner dans son antre.

Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, il monta dans le bureau et ferma son ordinateur avant d'ouvrir la trappe et de descendre l'échelle. Lorsqu'il avait prit les rênes de l'institut, il avait installé une chambre sous la pièce, c'était bien plus pratique quand il ne désirait pas rentrer chez lui. Il prit une douche et s'allongea, restant un long moment, le regard fixé au plafond, le visage du Capitaine dansant devant ses yeux. Cet homme avait quelque chose d'énigmatique qui le perturbait quelque peu, mais il aurait bien le temps de faire le point et de trouver ce que c'était. Il ferma les paupières et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

Au matin, quand il s'éveilla, il entendit du bruit dans la base et se leva rapidement. Il s'habilla, quitta la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans la zone informatique en arrivant sur la passerelle.

– Salut Ianto, fit Tosh en le voyant descendre.

– Bonjour, c'est moi qui suis en retard ou vous qui êtes en avance ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

– Nous sommes arrivés plus tôt, Owen voulait voir comment allait notre invité.

– Il est déjà descendu ?

– Oui, mais il ne devrait pas tarder, ça fait presque un quart d'heure qu'il est parti.

– Ok, je vais préparer du café.

Le jeune homme se rendit dans la cuisine et en revint peu après avec trois tasses. Il s'approcha de sa collègue et lui donna sa boisson, puis se tourna en entendant le médecin approcher.

– Salut Owen, alors, comment va-t-il ?

– Bien, il semble avoir passé une nuit tranquille, mais il n'est toujours pas réveillé.

– J'irai le voir tout à l'heure, j'aimerais comprendre qui il est. Tu as des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

– Pour le moment, rien, mais ce numéro de matricule existe bien.

– Et il est à qui ?

– Mystère ! Le dossier est classé confidentiel et je n'arrive pas à passer les barrières. Mais je ne baisse pas les bras, je finirai bien par savoir ce qui se cache dans ce fichier.

– Très bien, alors je te laisse continuer, répondit Ianto. Il faut que j'aille faire un tour en ville, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. En cas d'alerte, je suis joignable, comme d'habitude.

Il se dirigea vers le pied de la cascade d'eau qui descendait jusque là et la dalle sur laquelle il monta s'éleva vers le plafond qui s'ouvrit pour le laisser sortir. Après quelques instants, le morceau de ciel bleu, qui avait été visible brièvement, fut occulté.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Cela faisait une demi-heure que le jeune homme était parti quand une alerte se déclencha. L'informaticienne nota les coordonnées tout en contactant son collègue.

– Ianto ! Owen passe te prendre, nous avons une intervention en cours.

– Ok, je suis près du City Hall, je l'attends !

– D'accord ! répondit-elle avant de raccrocher. Il est devant la mairie, fit-elle en tendant le papier au médecin.

Celui-ci partit rapidement en direction du garage et quelques instants plus tard, il s'engageait dans la circulation.

En quelques minutes, il put récupérer son collègue et ils se dirigèrent vers les coordonnées. D'après ce qu'avait pu constater la jeune femme, il ne s'agissait que d'un Weevil, mais à deux, ils auraient plus de faciliter à l'attraper.

Pendant l'absence des deux hommes, Tosh connecta la CCTV et chercha les images des cellules. Quand elle vit que le blessé était réveillé et assis sur son lit, elle quitta son poste et descendit le voir. Elle entra dans la zone et s'avança lentement, suivie du regard par le Capitaine qui l'avait entendue arriver.

– Bonjour, fit-elle doucement. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

– Vous avez, semble-t-il, été rejeté par la faille et…

– Quelle faille ? la coupa-t-il.

– Cardiff est traversée par une faille spatio-temporelle qui déverse tout un tas de choses, des animaux, des objets et quelquefois des humains, expliqua-t-elle.

– Cardiff ?

– Oui. Nous vous avons trouvé hier et mes collègues vous ont ramené ici.

– Vos collègues ?

– Owen Harper est notre médecin, c'est lui qui vous a soigné. Ianto Jones s'occupe de diriger l'institut et moi, je suis informaticienne. Je m'appelle Toshiko Sato.

Le Capitaine fit un effort pour se souvenir, son esprit semblait vide, ces noms lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Une douleur lui vrilla les tempes et il se mit à gémir.

– Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle affolée.

– J'ai mal ! Je…

Sous une souffrance encore plus forte, il se leva brusquement, puis il s'effondra après avoir perdu connaissance. Tosh ne réfléchit pas et ouvrit la porte, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Elle s'approcha et essaya de le recoucher sur le lit, mais il était trop lourd pour elle. Elle prit l'oreiller et le glissa sous sa tête, puis resta à ses côtés sans rien dire.

Après quelques minutes, le leader papillonna des yeux, puis fixa le visage qui le surplombait. Un éclair fugace lui traversa l'esprit, mais bien vite, le fantôme d'image disparut et il vit la jeune femme qui le regardait. Il voulut se relever, mais elle l'en empêcha.

– Non, restez allongé, Owen va revenir et il vous examinera.

– Je suis dans une cellule ?

– Oui effectivement, fit-elle, comprenant brusquement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais nous ne vous voulons pas de mal.

– Je suis un criminel ?

– Pourquoi cette question ? M. Harkness, nous ne savons rien de vous… commença-t-elle.

– Harkness ? Votre collègue aussi m'a appelé comme ça, c'est mon nom ?

– C'est ce qui est écrit sur vos papiers, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

– Non, fit-il doucement.

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Ianto et le médecin. Après un regard rapide, le jeune homme sortit son arme et la pointa sur le Capitaine.

– Tosh, sors de là ! fit-il brusquement.

– Mais…

– Je t'ai demandé de sortir !

– Je ne vous veux pas de mal, tenta Jack en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

– Nous n'en savons rien.

La jeune femme s'était relevée et était sortie de la cellule. Elle se plaça près de ses collègues et Owen s'assura qu'elle allait bien.

– Pourquoi es-tu entrée ? demanda-t-il.

– Quand tu es parti, j'ai vu qu'il était réveillé et je suis juste venue le voir, mais il s'est évanoui et j'ai voulu le remettre sur son lit.

– Si j'avais voulu lui faire du mal, croyez-vous que j'aurais attendu votre arrivée ? demanda le leader en fixant Ianto.

Il se releva péniblement et fit un pas vers le jeune homme qui raffermit sa prise sur son arme.

– Restez où vous êtes !

– Votre visage, votre voix me dit quelque chose, mais…

À nouveau, une violente douleur lui vrilla les tempes et il tomba à genoux en criant cette fois. Tosh se précipita et le prit contre elle, se moquant des ordres du jeune homme. Owen s'approcha également et fit une injection au blessé qui s'affaissa dans les bras de l'informaticienne.

– Ianto, aide-moi, fit-il.

Ils déposèrent le Capitaine sur le lit et le médecin prit ses constantes, puis il sortit en entraînant la jeune femme.

– Ne t'avise plus de rentrer seule dans cette cellule ! fit-il.

– Mais…

– Non, Owen a raison, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi, répliqua son collègue.

– Vous voyez le mal partout, il vous a dit la vérité, s'il avait voulu se sauver, il n'aurait pas attendu votre retour, j'avais laissé la porte ouverte, il lui suffisait de sortir !

Elle les planta là et quitta la zone rapidement. Elle était en colère, ses amis voulaient la protéger, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais elle savait que le visiteur ne lui aurait fait aucun mal. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle en était persuadée.

Dans les sous-sols, le médecin regardait le blessé et s'approcha de la vitre en le voyant s'asseoir après avoir repris connaissance.

– Si vous aviez fait du mal à ma femme, je vous aurais descendu, fit-il durement.

– Ce n'était pas mon intention, je vous assure. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne me souviens de rien, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'important et…

– Reposez-vous, pour le moment c'est tout ce que vous avez à faire. Ianto, je remonte, il faut que je voie comment va Tosh.

– Elle sait que je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal, souffla le Capitaine.

Le médecin quitta la zone et laissa le jeune homme en tête-à-tête avec leur visiteur. L'agent prit une chaise et s'approcha de la séparation, il voulait en savoir plus sur cet homme.

– Vous dites que vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre nom, c'est bien ça ?

– Oui, mais les vôtres me disent quelque chose, je suis certain de les avoir déjà entendus, à moins que je ne devienne complètement fou.

– Nous vous avons trouvé dans un entrepôt après une activation de la faille. Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

– Je ne sais pas…

– Vous aviez une carte de Torchwood Cardiff sur vous, mais aucun de nous ne vous connaît, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il.

– Nous vous avons retiré votre bracelet, fit Ianto en le voyant regarder son poignet. Tosh doit l'examiner pour savoir à quoi il sert, mais vous pourriez me le dire.

Le Capitaine secoua la tête, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une chose qui pourrait l'aider et sa migraine revenait. Il plaqua de nouveau ses mains sur ses tempes et gémit sous la douleur. Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha de la porte, il hésitait, mais le blessé semblait souffrir et il ne pouvait le supporter. Il ouvrit le battant et s'avança, Jack leva la tête, mais ne bougea pas. Ianto s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses doigts sur les siens.

– Vous devriez vous allonger, fit-il doucement.

Le leader obtempéra et l'agent se plaça au bout de la couchette pour lui masser les tempes doucement, le voyant fermer les yeux sous le bienfait ressenti.

Dans la zone informatique, Tosh avait remarqué le déplacement de son collègue et avait appelé son mari. Tous deux regardaient les images et ne parvenaient pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle leur prisonnier ne semblait pas vouloir se sauver.

– Je descends, fit Owen avant de s'éloigner.

Quand il entra dans la zone de détention, le jeune homme leva les yeux et lui fit signe d'approcher.

– Il faut faire quelque chose pour ses migraines, il souffre vraiment beaucoup.

– Je m'en doute, mais j'ignore de quoi ça vient. Ce sont peut-être les efforts qu'il fait pour se souvenir qui doivent le perturber. Il faudrait qu'il se repose et qu'il prenne le temps de se remettre, ensuite, nous y verrons peut-être plus clair.

– Ok. M. Harkness, nous allons vous laisser, fit Ianto en retirant ses doigts.

– Jack, souffla-t-il.

– Comment ?

– M. Harkness me fait bizarre, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le nom que l'on me donnait. Je préfère Jack, c'est votre ami qui a dit que c'était mon prénom.

– Très bien Jack, alors nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Owen reviendra vous voir tout à l'heure.

– Merci, fit le Capitaine en se mettant sur le côté, les genoux remontés, le bras replié sous sa tête.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la geôle et l'agent hésita puis finalement, il verrouilla la porte et suivit son collègue. En arrivant dans la zone principale, le médecin continua son chemin pendant que Ianto allait faire du café. Pour le repas, il prévoyait également de commander un plat pour le visiteur, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que cet homme était spécial et il n'allait pas tarder à se rendre compte à quel point !

Quand il eut distribué les tasses, il monta dans son bureau et s'occupa des rapports en attente. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à l'écran qui transmettait des images de la cellule du Capitaine. L'homme était tranquille et semblait dormir paisiblement.

À l'heure du déjeuner, il téléphona au traiteur et commanda des plats chinois, il espérait simplement que le blessé les apprécierait.

Quand ils furent livrés, il réchauffa l'assiette et la posa sur un plateau avec une bouteille d'eau minérale, puis prévint ses collègues qu'il descendait aux cellules. Tosh activa la caméra et attendit de le voir passer la porte.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et déverrouilla le battant. Le Capitaine se leva à son arrivée et le remercia pour la nourriture. Il avait faim, mais la soif l'emportait et il vida deux verres avant de commencer à manger après s'être rassis.

– J'espère que vous aimez, fit Ianto.

– Oui, ce sont des spécialités que nous commandons souvent.

– Que vous commandez ? Comment ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis dit que je connaissais cet endroit, je suis certain d'y être déjà venu.

– Pourtant, vous nous êtes inconnu. C'est l'Unit qui vous envoie ?

Le Capitaine cessa de manger et resta un instant immobile, sa fourchette en l'air. _Unit_, ce mot lui disait quelque chose, mais comme pour le reste, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il passa ses doigts sur sa tempe et Ianto vit le geste.

– Ne vous tracassez pas, ça reviendra avec le temps.

– Sans doute, mais quand ? J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas à ma place ici, que j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, mais…

– Ça reviendra. Pour le moment, reposez-vous.

– Vous êtes entré sans votre arme, observa le leader, serait-ce que vous n'auriez plus peur de moi ?

– Je n'avais pas peur, je voulais simplement nous protéger et Tosh a raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que vous ne nous feriez pas de mal. J'espère simplement ne pas me tromper.

– Vous pouvez me faire confiance, souffla-t-il en posant ses doigts sur ceux de l'agent.

Celui-ci les retira, comme brûlé par le contact et se leva brusquement. Il quitta la pièce sous le regard surpris du visiteur.

– Je suis désolé, fit ce dernier, je…

Un flash, une image, un visage flou mais un sourire heureux et le Capitaine se mit à hurler, lâchant le plateau qui chuta au sol. Les mains plaquées sur ses tempes, il tomba à genoux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Owen, ayant vu ce qui s'était passé, entra en coup de vent dans la zone et s'approcha de lui.

– Calmez-vous Jack, fit-il doucement. Il ne faut pas essayer de forcer vos souvenirs, ils reviendront progressivement.

Ianto l'aida à installer le leader et nettoya les restes de nourriture étalés au sol. Après s'être assuré que son patient allait bien, le médecin quitta la zone et retourna auprès de sa femme pour la tranquilliser.

L'agent Jones le suivit peu de temps après et déposa le plateau dans la cuisine, puis il fit une tournée de café.

Quand il vint en donner une tasse à Tosh, celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais finalement, elle y renonça, si son ami avait laissé la porte de la cellule ouverte, c'est qu'il avait sans doute une bonne raison. Elle continua son travail, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à l'écran qui affichait les images de la zone de détention. Le Capitaine était toujours allongé et semblait dormir. Elle soupira et reporta son attention vers la porte du bureau de son collègue avant de se pencher sur ses dossiers.

À sa table de travail, Ianto réfléchissait à son geste, n'avait-il pas tenté le diable en ne verrouillant pas la porte ? Puis il se dit que si le visiteur avait voulu leur faire du mal, il avait eu bien des occasions pour cela et finalement, il reprit sa lecture après un dernier regard à l'écran.

Une heure plus tard, Tosh leva les yeux en entendant du bruit provenant du couloir des cellules. Elle se redressa et attendit de voir apparaître le blessé qui avançait lentement. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé où elle le fit asseoir. Le médecin, les ayant vus arriver, les rejoignit.

– Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne suis pas très assuré et j'ai mal à la tête, mais ça peut aller.

– Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

– Je veux bien, merci.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et servit une tasse du café que Ianto avait préparé un peu plus tôt. Quand elle revint dans la zone, elle vit son collègue sur la passerelle et tendit la boisson au Capitaine. Celui-ci en huma l'odeur et ferma les yeux pendant un instant.

– Je connais, fit-il doucement, je…

– Oui, c'est du café, intervint le médecin sans comprendre.

– Je sais, mais cette odeur, ce goût, répondit Jack après avoir bu une gorgée.

– C'est Ianto qui nous fait ce nectar, répondit Owen. Il est très doué pour ça.

L'immortel leva les yeux et croisa le regard du jeune homme qui descendait vers eux. Des images passaient par flash dans l'esprit du Capitaine et il posa rapidement la tasse avant de plaquer à nouveau ses mains sur ses tempes.

Le médecin vit le masque de souffrance sur le visage qui se crispait et un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du blessé.

– C'est pas vrai ! lâcha-t-il. Il faut trouver quelque chose, il ne peut pas rester comme ça !

– Que veux-tu faire ? s'enquit le jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir près du leader.

Dans l'espoir de le calmer, il le prit dans ses bras et Jack enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant cette odeur qu'il connaissait, mais dont il ne se souvenait que par bribes.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne bougea pas puis il s'écarta doucement, fixant le regard de l'agent qui ne le retint pas.

– Désolé, souffla-t-il.

– Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Owen, pourrait-il quitter la base ?

– C'est possible, pourquoi ?

– J'avais pensé qu'il pourrait venir passer la nuit chez moi. C'est peut-être l'environnement qui le perturbe, tu te rappelles, il a dit que les lieux ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Sans doute qu'en voyant autre chose, ses migraines pourraient s'espacer, le temps que l'on comprenne ce qui se passe et comment l'aider.

– Ce serait une solution, mais dis-moi, tu ne vas pas un peu vite ? Hier, tu l'enfermais dans une cellule et aujourd'hui, tu veux le ramener chez toi, fit le médecin en levant un sourcil.

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants, puis il se redressa et fit quelques pas en regardant le leader.

– Je crois que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. J'ai une chambre d'amis, il s'y installera. Il aurait pu nous faire du mal depuis longtemps si cela avait été dans ses intentions.

– Ianto, il faut que je te parle, fit le médecin après un instant de silence.

– Si tu veux. Monte au bureau, je te rejoins. Capitaine, je vous laisse vous reposer, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Tosh est à son poste, elle pourra vous aider.

– Merci, souffla le leader.

Il regarda l'agent partir et gravir les marches. La démarche de l'homme lui rappelait certaines choses, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Sa migraine revenait, il secoua la tête pour ne plus penser aux images qui cherchaient à s'imposer à lui, puis il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

– Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ça peut aller.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais nous allons vous aider autant que faire se peut.

– Vous êtes Japonaise ?

– Oui.

– Je crois que…

– Ne cherchez pas à vous souvenir, vous ne feriez qu'aggraver vos maux de tête, intervint-elle. Par contre, je peux vous parler de l'équipe si vous le souhaitez.

– Serait-ce bien prudent ? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis… moi non plus d'ailleurs, fit-il doucement. Comment pouvez-vous être certaine que vous ne risquez rien ?

– Je le sais, c'est tout ! répondit-elle en passa une main douce sur sa joue.

Il ferma les yeux pour retenir la sensation et quand il ouvrit les paupières, il croisa le regard de la jeune femme.

– Bien, fit-elle. Je travaille ici depuis presque cinq ans et je suis mariée avec Owen depuis deux ans. Il était fiancé, mais elle est morte à la suite une infestation de son cerveau par un alien. Ianto est de Newport, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, il travaillait à Torchwood Londres, puis il a accepté de prendre les rênes de l'institut de Cardiff, mais je pense que l'Unit ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il refuse toute ingérence dans nos affaires. Ils en ont été pour leurs frais quand ils ont voulu mettre la main sur les installations.

– Il est donc votre supérieur ?

– Oui, mais nous fonctionnons plus comme une famille. Chacun protège l'autre et nous nous retrouvons souvent pour aller boire un verre ou dîner ensemble.

– Et Ianto, a-t-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

– Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Tosh, un peu surprise par la question.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

Dans le bureau, les deux hommes s'étaient assis. Le Gallois avait allumé la CCTV et regardait le Capitaine discuter avec la jeune informaticienne.

– Ianto, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Comment ça ?

– Nous ne savons rien de lui et tu veux qu'il se sente libre ! Je ne te comprends pas, d'habitude, tu es bien plus prudent, ne me dis pas qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil !

– Non, pas du tout, mais quel mal peut-il y avoir à le faire venir chez moi ?

– Aucun, tant que tu ne lui dis pas tout sur l'institut !

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile, ses souvenirs vont revenir et il pourra nous en dire plus sur lui.

– Ce sera peut-être trop tard à ce moment-là, fit Owen, ne voulant pas céder un pouce de terrain.

– Fie-toi à moi, je me suis souvent trompé sur les personnes à qui je faisais confiance ?

– J'avoue que non, répondit le médecin après un instant de réflexion, mais sois prudent quand même.

– Évidemment, je ne suis pas idiot. Bien, je vais voir de quoi ils sont en train de discuter, fit-il en se levant.

– Quoi ?

– Oui, depuis tout à l'heure, ta femme parle avec lui, il doit être au courant de pas mal de choses maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Tosh ne dirait rien qui puisse nous mettre en danger !

– Je le sais bien, mais il semble que pour le moment, il n'ait pas de maux de tête, c'est peut-être un bon début, tu ne crois pas ?

Ils quittèrent le bureau et descendirent en zone centrale. Ianto continua son chemin vers la cuisine tandis que Owen allait voir sa femme.

– Vous allez bien Capitaine ?

– Oui, les douleurs sont moins vives.

– Très bien, alors ne forcez pas. De quoi parliez-vous ?

– Toshiko m'expliquait le fonctionnement de votre équipe.

_Toshiko_, ce prénom lui était familier, mais ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il aurait dû le prononcer. Il réfléchit, puis regarda la jeune femme et une douleur lui vrilla le crâne.

– Non Jack, n'essayez pas de vous souvenir ! lâcha le médecin en le voyant plaquer ses mains sur ses tempes.

En sortant de la cuisine, le jeune homme vit la scène et posa rapidement son plateau avant d'aller s'accroupir devant le leader. Il mit ses doigts sur les siens avant de les glisser dessous et commença à masser doucement la peau. Jack, les yeux fermés, tentait de se concentrer sur le contact doux et ferme à la fois.

– Ian… gémit-il doucement.

Le Gallois, surpris, s'arrêta un instant avant de regarder ses collègues, puis il reprit son massage. Après quelques minutes, le leader ouvrit les paupières et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le jeune homme si près de lui.

– Ça va mieux ? fit ce dernier.

– Oui, merci, je suis désolé de vous causer tous ces soucis.

– Il n'y a pas de mal. Je peux vous poser une question ?

– Oui.

– Vous m'avez appelé Ian, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, c'est venu comme ça, une image, un son qui me rappelle quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

– Ok, alors ne cherchez pas. Ce n'est que lorsque vous essayez de vous souvenir que vous avez cette douleur. Bien, ce soir, vous allez venir chez moi, vous serez mieux installé que dans la cellule, fit-il avec un sourire.

– Sans doute, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

– Ce ne sera pas le cas, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai fait du café, vous en voulez un ?

– Ce n'est pas de refus, merci.

Le jeune homme distribua les tasses et retourna dans son bureau. La journée était calme, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, il vit que le leader s'était allongé sur le canapé et s'était endormi. Tosh l'avait recouvert d'un plaid et le surveillait de son poste, levant la tête de temps en temps.

Quand il eut terminé, il descendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires et s'arrêta un moment près du chien de garde, puis il retourna en zone informatique et vit que le Capitaine semblait attendre son arrivée. Il lui sourit et vint près de lui après s'être arrêté au poste de sa collègue pour l'informer qu'il quittait le Hub.

– Si vous êtes prêt, nous pouvons y aller, fit Ianto.

– Je vous suis.

– À demain Jack, lança la Japonaise tout sourire.

Un peu gêné, il lui fit un petit signe de la main et emboîta le pas du Gallois. En arrivant dans le garage, il s'arrêta près du véhicule noir dans lequel le jeune homme s'installa. Ianto ressortit en le voyant immobile et fit le tour pour s'approcher de lui.

– N'essayez pas de vous souvenir, souffla-t-il. Montez.

Le Capitaine obéit et prit place sur le siège avant. L'agent quitta le parking et s'engagea dans la circulation. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, ils roulèrent en silence, puis le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la façade d'un magasin et quitta le véhicule, laissant les clés sur le contact. Quand il revint, il tendit le sac à son passager et démarra.

– Vous n'avez pas eu peur que je m'en aille ? demanda le leader.

– Non, fit simplement Ianto.

Il lui fit un petit sourire, puis se concentra sur la route. Dix minutes plus tard, il se garait dans l'allée d'une grande maison et invita son compagnon à le suivre. Ils entrèrent et le Gallois prit le manteau militaire pour l'accrocher à la patère de l'entrée.

– Installez-vous, fit-il en récupérant le sac.

Le Capitaine détailla l'intérieur et remarqua une cheminée placée entre deux grandes baies vitrées qui laissaient voir un jardin bien entretenu. Il s'approcha et poussa la fenêtre pour aller faire quelques pas sur l'herbe. Le nez vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, il appréciait le calme de l'endroit.

– Tout va comme vous voulez ? entendit-il soudain.

Il sursauta en voyant le Gallois près de lui, mais il se reprit bien vite.

– Vous êtes bien installé, fit-il.

– Oui, ça change du Hub, il n'y a rien de mieux que de la verdure pour faire oublier ces murs de béton !

– Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui vous pousse à me faire confiance ainsi.

– Je me trompe rarement sur les gens que je peux rencontrer et je pense que vous n'êtes pas du genre à poignarder dans le dos ceux qui veulent vous aider.

– Non effectivement quoi que, ne sachant rien de mon ancienne vie, je ne peux pas vous certifier que j'étais un homme recommandable.

– Ne vous en faites pas, votre mémoire reviendra et je suis certain qu'elle montrera que vous êtes de ceux que l'on veut pour ami.

Le Gallois fit demi-tour et rentra dans la maison, Owen avait sans doute raison, cet homme l'attirait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il alla préparer la chambre d'amis et laissa des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain attenante, puis il retourna au salon. Le Capitaine était revenu dans la pièce et se tenait debout devant la cheminée, fixant l'âtre vide.

– Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez faire une flambée, fit le jeune homme. Je vais m'occuper du repas. Votre chambre est prête pour le cas où vous voudriez vous mettre à l'aise.

– Merci, souffla le leader en se baissant pour préparer le feu.

Après un instant, le Gallois se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivi du regard par son invité qui entendait ses pensées. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait trouvé surprenant de connaître les réflexions des personnes qui l'entouraient, mais beaucoup d'éléments lui manquaient et il se dit que c'était sans doute un état de chose normal pour ce qui le concernait. Quand le jeune homme revint, il s'était installé sur le canapé et fixait les flammes qui dansaient.

– Vous désirez passer à table ou manger devant la cheminée ? demanda Ianto.

– Cela n'a pas d'importance, faites comme pour vous.

– Ok, alors ne bougez pas. Nous serons aussi bien ici, fit-il en lui tendant son plateau.

– Merci beaucoup.

– Vous aimez quel genre de musique ?

– Je l'ignore.

– Ok, alors je vais voir ce que je peux vous proposer, fit le jeune homme en allumant sa chaîne.

Il avait une petite idée de ce qui pourrait lui plaire et sortit un disque qu'il déposa sur la platine. Une fois le tiroir refermé, il mit en route et jeta un coup d'œil à son invité qui leva un sourcil en entendant les premières mesures de Moonlight Serenade.

– Pourquoi ce choix ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Eh bien, il m'a suffit de vous regarder. Combien croyez-vous qu'il y a de personnes à Cardiff qui porteraient ce genre de manteau ? Cependant, ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime ce manteau, il vous va vraiment très bien.

– Merci, souffla Jack, une étrange sensation de déjà vu s'emparant de lui.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de réprimer la douleur qui commençait à s'installer. Ianto s'assit rapidement près de lui et posa ses doigts sur ses tempes.

– Détendez-vous, ça va passer, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres très près de celles de l'immortel.

Il fixa son vis-à-vis qui avait les yeux fermés et se retenait pour ne pas poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il embrassait cet homme qui l'attirait irrémédiablement.

Le charme fut rompu quand Jack ouvrit les paupières et sursauta en le voyant si près. Il avait bien senti son souffle sur sa peau, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres. Il lui aurait suffit d'avancer légèrement le visage pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, mais à nouveau, quelque chose le retenait et il ignorait quoi.

Ianto retira ses mains et recula, déglutissant péniblement puis il prit son plateau et commença à dîner. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il proposa un café qui fut accepté, puis ils discutèrent tranquillement pendant une partie de la soirée.

Quand le Capitaine étouffa un bâillement, le jeune homme proposa qu'ils aillent se coucher et l'accompagna à sa chambre, puis il se rendit dans la sienne, prit une douche rapide et se glissa dans son lit, réfléchissant aux quelques heures qui venaient de passer.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude de son invité, il sentait qu'il était aussi attiré par lui que lui-même l'était par le visiteur, mais il n'avait rien tenté. Pourquoi ? Cette question le tarauda jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par fermer les yeux et qu'il s'endorme pour un sommeil agité.

Au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par une main qui le secouait. Il ouvrit péniblement les paupières et vit que le Capitaine était près de lui.

– Ianto ! Ianto !

La poigne qui serrait son épaule était douce et ferme à la fois, mais se retira bien vite lorsque le jeune homme se redressa.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je vous ai entendu crier, je pense que vous avez fait un cauchemar.

– Désolé, je vous ai réveillé ?

– Ce n'est pas grave, je n'arrivais pas à dormir de toute façon.

Ianto passa sa main sur son visage et soupira. Il ne se souvenait pas de son rêve, mais il avait dû être agité puisqu'il se retrouvait entortillé dans sa couette et que son invité avait eu besoin de le réveiller.

Il regarda le Capitaine quitter la pièce et se leva, attrapant son peignoir pour s'en vêtir. Il dormait nu et d'habitude, rien ne s'opposait à ce qu'il déambule chez lui en tenue d'Adam, mais là, il avait un invité et malgré son envie de lui montrer l'attirance qu'il éprouvait, il tenait à rester correct.

Quand il entra dans le salon, il vit la baie vitrée entrouverte et s'approcha sans rien dire, puis il posa sa main sur le bras de l'immortel qui tourna la tête vers lui.

– Vous vous sentez bien ?

– Oui, mais je ne me souviens toujours pas. C'est frustrant. J'ai des flashs, des images qui passent rapidement et qui s'évanouissent presque aussitôt, mais rien qui puisse m'aider réellement.

– Ça viendra, ne vous en faites donc pas. Owen a dit que c'était normal, il vous faut simplement être patient.

– Je crois que ce n'est pas une de mes qualités, malheureusement, fit Jack en souriant.

Ianto s'accrocha à ce sourire et il fit inconsciemment un pas pour s'approcher, mais le leader se détourna et rentra dans la maison. Le Gallois soupira et le suivit. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il ne vit pas le Capitaine et en déduisit qu'il était parti dans sa chambre. Il fit de même et se recoucha, ayant du mal à retrouver le sommeil. Pourtant, quelques minutes après, il dormait profondément.

Dès le lendemain, le Capitaine fut intégré à l'équipe, mais restait à la base. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'il les accompagne sur le terrain, il avait encore des faiblesses qui pouvaient se révéler dangereuses lors des interventions.

Dans l'autre univers, l'équipe essayait de faire face aux différentes interventions nécessaires, mais ce n'était pas simple. Avec l'éviction de la Galloise et l'absence du leader, le travail s'accumulait et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir.

Owen avait préparé le Retcon pour leur ex-collègue et Tosh avait tous les renseignements pour sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait pris contact avec une jeune femme qui tenait un magasin de lingerie dans un quartier huppé de la City et lui avait expliqué le problème. Rendez-vous fut pris pour une rencontre et deux jours plus tard, elle arrivait à Cardiff.

Ianto alla la chercher à la gare et l'accompagna au Hub. D'après les notes qu'il avait trouvées dans le bureau du Capitaine, elle avait été sauvée des griffes d'un Weevil par l'immortel.

– Owen, Tosh, voici Solène, fit le Gallois à ses collègues qui venaient de s'approcher à leur passage du sas.

– Bonjour, vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda la Japonaise.

– Oui, merci, répondit-elle un peu intimidée, son regard détaillant la zone centrale.

– C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? fit Owen.

– Oui, Jack m'avait dit qu'il travaillait dans un endroit particulier, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il le serait à ce point. Au fait, où est-il ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'aurais aimé le saluer.

– Il n'est pas à Cardiff, répondit le Gallois, je suis désolé.

– Il va bien au moins ?

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-il en essayant de s'en convaincre.

– Ianto, tu devrais nous faire un café, nous allons nous installer dans la salle de conférence, fit le médecin.

– D'accord, allez-y, je vous rejoins, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Tosh invita Solène à les suivre et quand l'agent Jones entra dans la pièce, ils étaient en train de discuter. Il distribua les tasses et prit place à son tour.

– Hum, il est délicieux, fit la visiteuse après avoir bu une gorgée.

– Ianto est un magicien, il ne cesse de nous étonner, dit Owen, faisant rougir le jeune homme. Bien, si nous en venions à notre affaire !

– Oui, fit Solène. Si j'ai bien compris, vous voudriez que votre collègue vienne travailler à Londres.

– C'est cela. Comme Jack nous le dit toujours, on ne quitte pas Torchwood, sauf quand on est mort, quoique ce ne soit pas vrai puisque les dépouilles sont conservées dans la crypte. Par contre, lorsqu'il y a des problèmes, on peut se débrouiller pour que la personne incriminée change de vie.

– Et si elle ne le veut pas ?

– Nous avons un moyen pour l'y obliger, comme certains produits, tout à fait inoffensifs, il va de soi ! fit Owen en voyant que son interlocutrice se raidissait. Voici du Retcon, continua-t-il en lui montrant un petit flacon. C'est une invention de Jack, une pilule qui fait _oublier_ certains faits. Nous nous en servons quand nous devons effacer les souvenirs des rencontres particulières.

– Vous êtes certain que c'est sans danger ?

– Oui, sinon nous aurions la moitié des habitants de Cardiff à l'hôpital, fit-il en souriant.

– Très bien. Vous voulez procéder comment ?

– Nous allons l'inviter à venir dîner avec nous, histoire de lui expliquer que tant que Jack ne sera pas revenu, elle ne pourra pas reprendre son poste. Ça lui laissera l'espoir de ne pas être définitivement évincée car, la connaissant, elle pensera qu'elle pourrait le faire fléchir et revenir parmi nous. Nous vous présenterons comme une amie et, le moment venu, nous lui ferons prendre le Retcon. Nous devons agir vite car elle a juré de se venger, autant ne pas lui en donner l'occasion !

– Je suis d'accord avec vous, fit-elle avec un léger sourire. Mais êtes-vous certain qu'il aurait pris la décision de lui faire quitter votre équipe ?

– Oui, firent les trois membres d'une même voix, ce qui la fit sourire.

– Eh bien, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'est pas tellement appréciée.

– Disons que nous préférons qu'elle s'éloigne, mais il faut quand même savoir qu'elle est fiable. Nous ne vous demanderions pas de l'embaucher si vous risquiez quelque chose avec elle. De toute façon, lorsque Jack reviendra, il vous appellera et vous pourrez en discuter.

– D'accord, je vous fais confiance.

– Bien, Tosh, tu pourrais lui téléphoner et lui donner rendez-vous pour ce soir si c'est possible ? demanda Owen.

– Oui, tu as choisi le restaurant ?

– Propose-lui la Bayside Brasserie, sur la baie, intervint Ianto.

La jeune femme composa le numéro de sa collègue et après deux sonneries, celle-ci décrocha. Elles discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, Tosh essayant de paraître convaincante quant à un retour possible après que Jack y aurait réfléchi et lui proposa de les retrouver pour dîner le soir même. Gwen accepta bien vite, voyant là une possibilité de reprendre sa place. Elle savait que le leader n'était pas indifférent à sa personne et pensait qu'elle pourrait le manœuvrer pour retrouver son travail. Une fois revenue, elle ferait comprendre au Gallois que si l'immortel avait accepté qu'elle réintègre l'équipe, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle et qu'il n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs. Quand elle raccrocha, elle souriait, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait se passer.

– Bien voilà qui est réglé, fit Owen quand Tosh posa le téléphone en arborant un air réjoui. Que souhaitez-vous faire en attendant ce soir ?

– Je vais aller visiter Cardiff, répondit Solène. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de venir ici et je pense qu'il doit y avoir des choses intéressantes à voir.

– Vous pouvez le dire, intervint le Gallois. C'est une ville riche en histoire et en patrimoine.

– Tu pourrais peut-être lui servir de guide, glissa Tosh.

– Non, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, fit la jeune femme, gênée par tant de sollicitude.

– En aucune manière, sourit Ianto, je connais les choses les plus intéressantes à voir. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous accompagner. Owen, tu es certain que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi ?

– Non, vas-y, en cas de problème, nous pourrons toujours te téléphoner.

– Dans ce cas… Je vous demande quelques minutes, juste le temps de préparer du café. Je suppose que vous en aurez besoin pendant mon absence, fit-il avec un mince sourire en direction de ses collègues.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens quittaient la base pour une visite aussi complète que possible de la cité galloise.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

Tosh se remit au travail, elle avait photographié l'artéfact incriminé et étudiait les photos. La voyant si concentrée, le médecin s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés, restant silencieux pour ne pas la déranger.

– Je crois avoir compris, fit-elle au bout d'un long moment.

– Tu parles de quoi ?

– Je sais pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à trouver comment ramener Jack, dit-elle en se redressant. L'appareil n'est pas entier, regarde, on voit bien qu'il y a des encoches ici et ici, fit-elle en montrant l'endroit sur l'écran. Je pense qu'une autre partie doit être ajoutée pour permettre les passages d'un univers à l'autre.

– Tu veux dire que si Jack n'a pas l'autre morceau, il ne pourra pas revenir ?

– C'est ça, mais le miroir ne peut s'ouvrir que sur un monde où il y a la même technologie, donc il nous reste à espérer qu'il y a été envoyé.

– Et si nous activions l'appareil, tu crois que nous pourrions aller le chercher ? s'enquit le médecin qui commençait à reprendre espoir.

– Non, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur les inscriptions, le passage serait trop violent. La seconde partie permet, entre autre, d'éviter les problèmes de traversée. Jack a pu y survivre puisqu'il est immortel, mais nous, ce ne serait pas le cas. Nous ne pouvons pas y aller, ça ne servirait à rien, on ne pourrait rien faire, lâcha-t-elle en le fixant.

– Il faudra l'expliquer à Ianto.

– Oui, nous verrons ça quand nous aurons réglé le problème de Gwen, fit-elle avant de se pencher à nouveau sur son écran.

Le médecin la laissa travailler et retourna à son poste. Il avait quelques analyses à terminer pour boucler les dossiers en attente.

La journée passa tranquillement, le Gallois avait fait livrer un repas pour ses deux collègues pendant qu'il faisait visiter la ville à leur invitée. Ils déjeunèrent à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant en face de Bute Park et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils allèrent voir le Mur des animaux et l'Arboretum qui intéressa beaucoup la jeune femme.

En fin d'après-midi, ils rentrèrent au Hub où les deux autres membres les attendaient. Solène était rayonnante, la découverte de Cardiff était un enchantement pour elle et elle appréciait la compagnie du Gallois.

À l'heure dite, ils quittèrent la base et Ianto verrouilla les accès, puis ils se rendirent à la Bayside. Gwen les attendait déjà et les accueillit avec un large sourire qui s'effaça quelque peu en voyant la jeune femme.

– Je te présente Solène, fit Tosh en devançant les questions de sa collègue.

– Bonjour, répondit celle-ci un peu raide.

– C'est une amie de Jack, elle est de passage.

La Galloise retrouva sa gaîté, ainsi, elle n'était pas là pour la remplacer. Pour retrouver sa place, il fallait qu'elle joue finement. Elle se montra enjouée et de bonne compagnie, discutant allègrement tout en suivant l'agent Jones qui les avait précédés dans l'établissement. Le serveur les conduisit à leur table et ils prirent place sur la terrasse, face à la baie.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, les trois membres faisant tout leur possible pour mettre Cooper à l'aise. La jeune femme avait baissé sa garde et ne vit pas le Gallois mettre le Retcon dans sa boisson quand elle se tourna vers Tosh qui réclamait son attention.

Les conversations allaient bon train, les rires fusaient et Gwen commençait à se sentir dans du coton. Elle bâilla et passa sa main sur son front.

– Eh bien, quand on s'amuse, on ne voit pas le temps passer, fit Tosh qui avait remarqué le geste. Ouh, mais il est tard, continua-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Owen, il faudrait que je rentre, j'ai du boulot demain.

– D'accord, je te raccompagne, fit le médecin.

– Je vais m'occuper de ces dames, intervint Ianto. Solène, vous êtes descendue dans quel hôtel?

– Au Radisson Blu Hotel près de la gare.

– Sur Bute Terrace ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Oui, c'est ça.

– Ok, Gwen, je te dépose et je raccompagne notre invitée, tu veux bien ?

– Si tu veux, j'ai eu une journée épuisante, je ne vais pas me faire bercer, fit-elle en étouffant un autre bâillement.

Se tournant pour prendre sa veste, elle ne vit pas le regard entendu de ses compagnons. Elle les suivit lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'établissement et prit place dans le véhicule du Gallois.

Ianto démarra et se dirigea vers l'appartement de la jeune femme, mais quand il vit qu'elle s'était endormie, il changea de direction et revint au Hub où Owen attendait leur arrivée. Ils descendirent leur collègue dans les profondeurs de la base, la couchèrent sur le canapé et le médecin lui fit une injection pour être certain qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant d'être installée dans son appartement de la City.

Quand il se fut assuré que tout était en ordre, Ianto accompagna Solène à son hôtel, lui promettant de revenir le lendemain pour la conduire à Londres. Il attendit qu'elle soit entrée dans l'établissement et revint au Hub. Depuis la disparition du Capitaine, il avait investi sa chambre sous le bureau. Après une douche rapide, il se glissa dans les draps et posa son visage sur l'oreiller, essayant de retrouver l'odeur de l'immortel, mais le linge frais n'avait que celle de l'assouplissant. Le cœur lourd, il ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il resta quelques instants à laisser son regard se promener dans la pièce. Il voyait ça et là quelques effets personnels du leader et il lui semblait qu'il pourrait le voir déambuler devant lui. Jack lui manquait, il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, même si ce n'était pas partagé. Il soupira et quitta le lit pour s'habiller. Quand il fut prêt, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer la première tournée de café, ses collègues n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il fallait tout organiser pour son déplacement. Il venait de remplir sa tasse lorsque l'alarme du sas retentit et que la lourde porte bascula, laissant passer Owen et Tosh.

– Salut Ianto ! lança cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

– La nuit a été tranquille ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Oui, tout s'est bien passé, elle ne s'est pas réveillée, mais je pense que c'est normal, répondit le Gallois avec un léger sourire.

– Oui, je ne voulais pas risquer qu'elle reprenne connaissance avant d'être à Londres, vous avez quand même deux heures de route.

– Effectivement et il faut que je passe chercher Solène.

– Je crois que nous devrions tous y aller, fit Tosh.

– Pourquoi ? firent les deux hommes ensemble.

– Ce sera plus sûr, si elle se réveille en chemin, il faudra lui faire une autre injection et nous irons plus vite à l'installer que si tu es seul.

– Elle n'a pas tort, fit Owen. Ok, alors boucle la base et nous y allons, reste à espérer que la faille restera tranquille pour la journée, finit-il avant d'aller vers la baie médicale.

Tandis que son collègue préparait sa mallette, le Gallois leur servit un café et descendit au garage pour s'occuper du véhicule. Il glissa un matelas dans le coffre du SUV et occulta les vitres arrière afin que l'on ne voie pas la jeune femme qui y serait couchée. Tout en remontant vers la zone principale, il téléphona à Solène pour la prévenir qu'ils allaient passer la chercher dans la demi-heure suivante.

À l'heure dite, ils étaient devant l'hôtel et la jeune femme prit place sur le siège passager, le couple s'étant installé à l'arrière, Owen voulant surveiller Gwen, toujours endormie.

En début d'après-midi, lorsqu'ils reprirent la route de Cardiff, Cooper était couchée dans son nouvel appartement, ses papiers professionnels en évidence sur la table de son salon. Quand elle se réveillerait, elle aurait totalement oublié Torchwood et commencerait une nouvelle vie, Solène serait là pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. En cas de besoin, elle pourrait toujours faire appel à l'équipe, ainsi que Ianto le lui avait suggéré et lui promit de faire le nécessaire pour que Jack la contacte dès que cela lui serait possible. Il avait toujours espoir que le retour du leader ne soit pas une douce utopie qui accompagnerait les jours prochains.

* * *

La semaine passa et Jack rentrait à la villa tous les soirs avec le Gallois. Le leader sentait bien que le jeune homme n'était pas indifférent à sa présence, mais il faisait tout pour ne lui laisser aucune opportunité quant à un rapprochement qu'il semblait désirer.

Après une journée particulièrement chargée durant laquelle, Ianto dut sortir en intervention avec Owen, ils passèrent une soirée tranquille devant la cheminée, discutant de tout et de rien puis ils allèrent se coucher. Le Gallois hésitait à aller taper à la porte de son invité, mais une fois de plus, il retint son geste et alla dans sa chambre. Après une douche salvatrice, il s'endormit, accompagné par le visage souriant du Capitaine.

Au matin, il s'éveilla et resta sans bouger, puis il rejeta la couette et se leva. Il refit rapidement son lit et s'habilla avant d'aller faire du café. En passant devant la porte du leader, il toqua doucement.

– Capitaine, il est l'heure.

– J'arrive, merci, entendit-il.

Il continua son chemin et prépara les boissons. Quand Jack entra, il lui tendit sa tasse et but la sienne tout en le regardant.

– Ianto, j'ai besoin de me sentir utile, je suis ici depuis plus d'une semaine et je n'aime pas rester inactif. Je n'ai pas besoin de mes souvenirs pour aider si je le peux.

– Bien sûr, mais mis à part sortir en intervention quand cela est nécessaire, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, vous savez !

– Oui, mais ça serait déjà ça.

– Ok, j'en parlerai avec les autres et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire.

Quand ils eurent terminé, le Gallois nettoya les tasses et la machine, puis il prit sa veste et invita l'immortel à monter en voiture pour aller au Hub.

Jack regardait le jeune homme, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Les images que son esprit lui envoyait n'étaient pas logiques. Comment se faisait-il, que depuis son arrivée dans cette dimension, il imaginait cet homme en costume, alors que visiblement, il n'en portait pas !

– Vous vous habillez toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il finalement en détaillant l'ensemble noir qu'il portait.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas…

– Vous savez, pour nous occuper de nos amis extraterrestres, il vaut mieux être à l'aise et je pense que c'est la tenue parfaite pour ça, répondit le Gallois.

– Oui, sans doute.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence et lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas, Tosh leva la tête en souriant. Elle s'approcha des deux hommes, puis l'agent alla faire la première tournée de café, laissant son compagnon avec la Japonaise.

– Alors Jack, comment s'est passée la nuit ?

– Bien, répondit-il, ne voulant pas en dire plus.

Elle le regarda, un peu étonnée puis l'invita à aller s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant que son collègue apporte la boisson. Owen les avait rejoints et s'enquit de sa santé.

– Jack m'a demandé de le faire participer aux interventions, fit Ianto en proposant les tasses. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée.

– Sans doute, répondit le médecin, au moins ça vous empêchera de trop réfléchir. Mais avez-vous de l'expérience ?

– Il n'y a qu'en allant sur le terrain que je le saurai, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, fit-il en voyant le haussement de sourcil de Harper, je ne ferai rien qui pourrait mettre Ianto en danger.

– Ok !

– Tosh, ton avis ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

– Pourquoi pas ! Et puis, ça me rassurera que tu ne sortes pas seul, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produire.

– Bien, alors c'est décidé, lors de la prochaine activation, vous m'accompagnerez.

Quand ils eurent terminé, le Gallois récupéra les tasses et les nettoya puis monta dans son bureau et ouvrit sa session. Le Capitaine s'installa près de la jeune femme et la regarda s'affairer sur divers dossier en attente, puis il leva les yeux en entendant du bruit dans les hauteurs. Il se déplaça et chercha à voir ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre puis soudain, un bruissement d'ailes et un cri aigu se fit entendre et le chien de garde de la base piqua en droite ligne sur le leader.

– Myfanwy non ! cria-t-il en se protégeant du bras tandis que l'animal tentait de lui donner des coups de bec.

Ianto descendit rapidement et lui lança une tablette de chocolat que la bête attrapa avant de remonter dans son antre. Owen se précipita pour regarder la blessure et leva les yeux vers le Capitaine, étonné par ce qu'il voyait.

– Jack, pourriez-vous me dire comment vous connaissez son nom ? demanda le Gallois.

– Quel nom ?

– Celui du ptérodactyle !

– Je ne sais pas, c'est venu comme ça.

– Ianto, il y a des choses qui me dépassent, fit le médecin. À nouveau il n'a plus rien, finit-il en montrant la manche de chemise déchirée et tachée de sang.

Les deux hommes regardèrent l'immortel qui ne comprenait pas plus qu'eux ce qui avait bien pu se passer. La jeune femme s'approcha et écarta les morceaux de tissu, passant son doigt sur la peau intacte.

Jack essayait de comprendre et une violente douleur lui vrilla les tempes, le faisant tomber à genoux en criant. Ianto s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras, il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais au vu de ses précédentes réactions, il lui semblait que son contact apaisait le Capitaine. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le sentit se détendre et l'aida à se lever pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

– Cessez de vous poser des questions, vous ne faites qu'aggraver vos migraines, fit Owen.

Le leader hocha la tête et accepta le verre d'eau que lui tendait la jeune informaticienne. Le Gallois suivit le médecin et discuta avec lui quelques instants puis il retourna dans son bureau. Il alluma la CCTV et brancha la caméra de la zone informatique, tournant l'objectif vers le Capitaine qui avait fermé les yeux.

Une heure passa, puis brusquement l'alarme de la faille se mit à hurler. Ianto dévala l'escalier et se rendit auprès de sa collègue qui notait les informations.

– Deux Weevils, fit-il en regardant le leader, ça vous dit de m'accompagner ? demanda le Gallois en lui rendant son revolver.

– Oui, je vous suis.

Les deux hommes descendirent au garage et quelques instants plus tard, le SUV se glissait dans la circulation. Suivant les indications fournies, le Gallois se dirigea vers le lieu de l'activation.

Ils quittèrent le véhicule aux abords d'un entrepôt désaffecté et s'avancèrent lentement, arme au poing. Chacun de leur côté, ils passèrent les allées en revue, mais il n'y avait aucune trace des aliens signalés. Puis soudain, un bruit se fit entendre et Ianto se retrouva projeté avec violence contre le mur. Sous le choc, il perdit son revolver et se tourna au moment où le Weevil s'approcha, tous crocs dehors. Le jeune homme tenta d'éviter la morsure, mais la créature était bien plus forte que lui et au moment où il vit sa dernière heure arriver, il fut brusquement libéré et s'effondra après avoir perdu équilibre.

Il leva les yeux et vit le Capitaine aux prises avec les deux bêtes. Il chercha rapidement son arme, mais à l'instant où il allait tirer, le Weevil planta ses dents dans la jugulaire du leader. Il cria de rage et fit feu, abattant l'agresseur et faisant fuir le second, puis il se laissa tomber près de son partenaire. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, voyant le regard qui se voilait déjà et chercha le pouls qu'il sentit se ralentir lentement pour finalement disparaître.

Pendant quelques instants, il resta sans bouger, fixant le visage apaisé puis il connecta son oreillette.

– Tosh !

– Oui Ianto, vous les avez eus ?

– Non…

– Ianto, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Jack…

Il avait du mal à répondre et combattait les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

– Jack est mort…

– Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, que s'est-il passé ?

– Il a voulu me venir en aide et le Weevil…

– Owen va venir te rejoindre, ne bouge pas !

– Je…

À ce moment-là, le leader se tendit brusquement sous la douleur de l'air qui pénétrait à nouveau ses poumons et le Gallois s'écarta vivement, perdant son oreillette dans le mouvement.

Le Capitaine le regarda fixement puis il s'approcha et le prit par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

– Ian, tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur son visage.

– Non, balbutia-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous vivant ? Il n'y avait plus de pouls…

– Ianto, tu sais très bien que je suis immortel et que je reviens toujours, mais ça fait un mal de chien ! fit-il sans comprendre.

– Quoi ?

– Ian, que se passe-t-il ?

– Vous…

– Tu me vouvoies ? C'est nouveau ! Et où est ton costume ? Tu chasses déguisé maintenant ?

– Capitaine, c'est comme ça depuis que vous avez débarqué chez nous, fit le Gallois en se levant, et cette tenue est celle que j'ai l'habitude de porter pour travailler !

– Comment ça débarqué ? s'enquit-il saisissant brusquement les paroles.

– Nous vous avons récupéré, il y a une semaine, éjecté par la faille et vous n'aviez plus de souvenirs.

Le leader le regarda fixement, il ne comprenait pas. Puis brusquement, tout lui revint en mémoire : son équipe, la mauvaise volonté de Gwen pour lui rendre l'artéfact, l'ouverture du vortex, le dernier regard au Gallois avant de disparaître et l'atterrissage plus que brutal qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Puis il se souvint également de ces quelques jours passés auprès du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas cédé à ses pulsions. Son inconscient l'en avait empêché parce que SON Gallois l'attendait et il fallait qu'il aille le retrouver !

– Nous devons rentrer, lâcha l'agent en se détournant pour aller récupérer le corps de l'alien après avoir ramassé son oreillette.

Le Capitaine l'aida à le transporter jusqu'au véhicule et prit la place du passager. Il n'était pas dans son univers, il n'avait aucun droit en tant que leader.

Ianto demanda à Owen de rester à la base et après un trajet silencieux, ils se garèrent dans le parking souterrain et allèrent déposer la créature dans la crypte avant de remonter vers la zone informatique. En les voyant entrer, le médecin ouvrit la bouche et relâcha sa femme qui poussa un cri.

– Ianto nous a dits que vous étiez mort ! fit-elle d'une petite voix.

– C'était le cas, mais je suis revenu. Je reviens toujours, souffla-t-il.

– Comment le savez-vous ! lança Owen.

– Il se souvient ! intervint le Gallois. Son retour à la vie lui a, semble-t-il, été bénéfique pour recouvrer ses souvenirs !

– Oh ! Alors, vous êtes qui ! lança le médecin.

– Capitaine Jack Harkness de Torchwood Cardiff, mais j'imagine que celui-ci est le vôtre !

– Oui et nous n'avons pas de Jack Harkness dans notre univers, grogna Harper.

– Peut-être que si, intervint Tosh.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Tu sais que son matricule est relié à un dossier qui est verrouillé, qui te dit que l'Unit n'a pas connaissance de sa présence ?

– L'Unit ? Vous en avez une aussi ?

– Oui et ça fait des années qu'ils veulent mettre la main sur l'institut, mais Ianto s'y est toujours opposé !

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

Le Capitaine regarda le jeune homme et comprit mieux la raison de cet accoutrement. À bien l'observer, il semblait qu'il faisait tout pour passer inaperçu.

– Bien, y a-t-il un moyen pour que je rentre chez moi ? s'enquit le leader.

– C'est possible, fit l'informaticienne. Maintenant que vos souvenirs sont revenus, vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

– Eh bien, nous avons ramené un artéfact et Gwen l'a activé par erreur. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

– Gwen ?

– Oui, Gwen Cooper, un des membres de mon équipe.

– Et vous êtes combien ? demanda le Gallois.

– Cinq, dont vous trois !

– Nous ? fit Tosh.

– Oui, c'est sans doute pour cela que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait quand j'ai repris connaissance dans l'entrepôt. Vous êtes identiques aux personnes qui travaillent avec moi et toi… fit-il en fixant le jeune homme.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et en quelques instants, plus rien n'exista que cette douce sensation qui leur prenait les tripes. Jack finit par se secouer et s'éloigna de quelques pas, il ne pouvait pas… il savait très bien qu'il ne resterait pas dans cet univers et il ne devait pas laisser le jeune homme espérer une relation qui devait être à tout prix évitée malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait.

– Excusez-moi, fit-il en se sauvant dans les voûtes.

Les trois membres le regardèrent partir, puis la jeune femme reprit son poste. Ianto alla faire du café et Owen retourna à l'infirmerie pour terminer les analyses en cours, tous réfléchissaient à ce qui venait de se passer.

Quand le Gallois eut distribué les tasses, il monta à son bureau et alluma la CCTV. Pendant de longues minutes, il passa de salle en salle, mais il ne trouvait aucune trace du Capitaine. Finalement, il demanda à Tosh de voir s'il était toujours dans la base et se remit au travail.

Après dix bonnes minutes de recherches, elle se rendit à l'étage et toqua doucement à la porte.

– Ianto, fit-elle. Il est sorti.

– Comment ça ?

– Il a pris l'issue de secours.

– Elle a un code !

– Oui, mais il n'a pas eu de souci. Je pense qu'il le connaissait.

– Comment est-ce possible ?

– Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir des similitudes avec son univers et sans doute que la combinaison était la même.

– Et tu sais où il s'est rendu ?

– Je l'ai perdu quand il est entré dans une petite rue. Nous n'avons pas de caméra à cet endroit et je pense qu'il le savait, il regardait autour de lui.

– Nous voilà bien ! Un homme d'un autre univers se balade en liberté dans Cardiff ! lâcha le Gallois, visiblement énervé.

– Je vais quand même commander le repas, fit Tosh. Nous garderons son plat pour son retour.

– Parce que tu t'imagines qu'il va revenir !

– Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, fit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Le jeune homme la regarda partir et réfléchit à ses dernières paroles, mais malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il restait persuadé qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Quand le déjeuner fut livré, ils s'installèrent en salle de conférence et discutèrent des dossiers en cours, mais à aucun moment, il ne fut fait allusion au Capitaine.

L'après-midi fut tranquille et le soir, Ianto alla nourrir les pensionnaires avant de faire un dernier tour dans la zone informatique désertée par ses collègues qui étaient rentrés chez eux. Que devait-il faire ? L'immortel ne s'était pas montré depuis son départ du matin et il hésitait à s'en aller aussi. Finalement, il baissa la barrière de protection pour libérer le ptérodactyle et descendit au garage.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il s'arrêtait devant son domicile et entrait chez lui en regardant son courrier. Il alla prendre une douche et mit une tenue décontractée, puis il passa dans la cuisine pour préparer son repas. Avant de s'installer pour dîner, il mit son disque en route et ferma les yeux quelques instants, revoyant le visage de son invité. Au moment où il allait s'asseoir, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il alla ouvrir. Surpris, il recula en constatant qu'il s'agissait du Capitaine et finalement, l'invita à entrer.

– Où étiez-vous ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

– J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

– Et ?

– Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû disparaître comme ça, mais…

– Je comprends, le coupa le Gallois. Avez-vous faim ?

– Un peu.

– Mettez-vous à l'aise, je vais vous chercher un plat, répondit le jeune homme en se rendant dans la cuisine.

Quand il revint, Jack était debout, son manteau toujours sur ses épaules. Ianto posa son plateau et s'approcha pour le lui retirer et alla l'accrocher à la patère de l'entrée.

– Venez, fit-il doucement en l'entraînant vers le canapé.

L'immortel se laissa guider et prit place puis ils dînèrent sans un mot, la musique déroulant toujours en fond. Après le café, le leader se leva en s'excusant et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le Gallois le suivit et resta devant la porte ouverte, le fixant sans rien dire.

– Je suis désolé Ianto, je sais ce que tu veux, mais je ne peux pas te le donner. J'aurais l'impression de le trahir.

– Vous êtes avec lui ?

– Ce n'est pas si simple.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il n'a jamais connu d'homme.

– Moi non plus…

– Je ne vais pas rester, tenta le leader.

– Eh alors ?

– Ce ne serait pas correct, ni pour lui, ni pour toi.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'arrêta devant le Capitaine, levant sa main pour lui caresser le visage.

– Jack…

– Non Ianto, je ne peux pas… fit-il en s'écartant. Je n'ai pas été des plus fidèles avec mes précédents partenaires, je l'avoue, mais avec lui, c'est différent.

– Avez-vous déjà couché ensemble ?

– Non !

– Dans ce cas, ce ne serait pas le tromper et finalement, je suis lui !

– Physiquement oui, je dois le concéder, mais… Non Ianto, je ne peux pas, tu souffrirais…

– Je souffre déjà, fit le Gallois en sortant précipitamment.

Les bras ballants, le leader entendit la porte de son hôte claquer et s'assit sur son lit. Finalement, il alla prendre une douche et enfila un peignoir. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et sortit sans bruit de la pièce pour se rendre dans le salon, mais en passant devant la chambre de Ianto, il entendit de légers bruits, comme si le jeune homme pleurait. Il soupira et toqua doucement avant d'ouvrir. Il vit le Gallois allongé sur son lit et s'approcha lentement pour s'asseoir près de lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste tendre et croisa le regard embué de larmes de l'agent qui ouvrit les paupières.

– Je suis désolé, souffla le Capitaine.

– Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

– Un peu quand même, j'ai tendance à attirer beaucoup de personnes, mais ce n'est pas voulu.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– C'est une de mes particularités, je sécrète des phéromones particulières et ce sont elles qui…

– Non, je… le coupa le Gallois.

– Si et ça me pose quelquefois des problèmes comme tu peux t'en douter.

– Que vais-je devenir ?

– Dès que ton amie aura trouvé comment me renvoyer chez moi, je partirai et tu devras m'oublier. Je sais que je te demande un effort important, je connais tes sentiments, mais je ne peux pas…

– Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai compris, intervint le jeune homme. Il a bien de la chance et il ne le sait même pas.

– Je compte bien le lui dire et s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident, ce serait déjà fait.

L'immortel allait se lever quand Ianto le retint par le bras. Jack le regarda, voyant dans ses prunelles une tristesse qui lui serra le cœur.

– Je ne peux rien attendre d'autre, mais pourrais-je dormir près de vous ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, tenta le Capitaine.

– Sans doute, mais… s'il vous plaît, fit-il suppliant.

– Très bien, abdiqua le leader. Je reviens, avant de t'entendre, j'allais à la cuisine.

Ianto hocha la tête sans rien dire et se leva pour passer dans la salle de bain. Jack quitta la pièce et alla boire un verre d'eau avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour enfiler un boxer. Il jugeait plus prudent de garder un sous-vêtement, quoiqu'il ait préféré un bas de pyjama. Sentir le Gallois près de lui allait être difficile, mais il y avait tellement de tristesse dans sa voix qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser sa demande.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du jeune homme et le regarda quelques instants, puis entra à son invitation. Il retira son peignoir et se glissa sous la couette soulevée. Ianto, couché sur le côté, détaillait son profil, il voyait les efforts que son invité faisait pour garder sa maîtrise et il ne put résister à l'envie d'effleurer sa peau. Il leva la main et passa ses doigts sur sa mâchoire, descendant lentement vers le torse qui se soulevait par saccades, mais Jack lui saisit le poignet et tourna la tête vers lui.

– Non Ianto, souffla-t-il.

Le Gallois laissa échapper une larme, puis il se libéra et se repoussa sans pour autant se détourner du leader. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Morphée l'entraîner dans un sommeil sans rêves.

L'immortel le contempla pendant de longues minutes avant de sombrer à son tour, l'esprit tourné vers Son Gallois qui devait l'attendre dans son univers.

Au matin, Jack s'éveilla et sentit contre lui un corps chaud. Ianto était dans ses bras, une main posée sur son ventre, les doigts se crispant par moments dans son sommeil. Les mouvements firent monter une douce chaleur dans son corps et il essaya de se détendre, chose difficile avec un homme aussi attirant près de lui.

En tentant de s'écarter, il réveilla le jeune homme qui le regarda un instant avant de s'éloigner en balbutiant quelques mots d'excuses. Rapidement, le Gallois quitta le lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Jack passa sa main sur son érection douloureuse, il devait faire descendre la pression au plus vite. La proximité de l'agent avait fait réagir son corps et quelque part, il s'en voulait. Il attrapa son peignoir et l'enfila avant de sortir du lit, refermant les pans de tissu pour cacher son état, puis il retourna dans sa chambre.

Le leader se glissa sous la douche et accueillit l'eau bienfaisante sur son corps brûlant. Sa main descendit sur sa virilité dressée et il commença à se caresser. Après quelques minutes, il se libéra en murmurant le prénom du jeune homme et posa son front sur la faïence fraîche. Il nettoya les traces de sa récente activité puis il sortit de la cabine et se sécha avant d'aller s'habiller.

Quand il entra dans le salon, le Gallois était assis sur le canapé et buvait son café. Il prit la tasse tendue et s'installa à son tour.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Ianto.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Je vous ai demandé une chose stupide, j'aurais dû savoir…

– Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa l'immortel. Tu lui ressembles tellement… On n'est pas toujours maître de son corps, tu devrais le savoir.

– Mais vous…

– Cela n'a pas d'importance, ne te mets pas martel en tête, par contre, je pense que maintenant, tu peux laisser tomber le vouvoiement, tu ne crois pas ?

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Eh bien, nous avons dormi ensemble, tu t'es réveillé dans mes bras et j'avoue que je préfère que tu me tutoies, ok ?

– D'accord, souffla Ianto assez mal à l'aise.

À ce moment-là, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha rapidement en lisant le nom de Tosh sur l'écran et l'écouta pendant quelques instants avant de jeter un coup d'œil au Capitaine.

– Très bien, on arrive, fit-il avant de raccrocher.

– Un problème ? demanda le leader en voyant l'inquiétude se peindre sur son visage.

– Il semblerait qu'il y ait un souci en ville, avec les enfants !

– Les enfants ?

– Oui, ils se sont tous figés pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre leurs activités comme si de rien n'était et Tosh a capté un signal. Nous devons aller au Hub, fit-il avant de se lever.

L'immortel le suivit, puis il continua vers sa chambre. Il s'habilla tout en réfléchissant à la raison de ce comportement et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour la base.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas, la Japonaise leva la tête, Ianto lui adressa un petit signe avant de continuer son chemin vers la cuisine et Jack alla la voir.

– Qu'avons-nous ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

La jeune femme le regarda, un peu étonnée puis elle lui montra les images des caméras de surveillance.

– Tu as déjà vu une chose pareille ? s'enquit le Gallois en tendant une tasse au Capitaine.

– J'avoue qu'au premier abord, ça ne me dit rien.

Tosh les fixait, elle avait remarqué le changement dans la manière de Ianto à s'adresser au leader, elle soupçonnait qu'il pourrait y avoir eu un rapprochement entre les deux hommes et sursauta en voyant Jack la regarder.

– Non Tosh, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, mais depuis une bonne semaine que je suis parmi vous, il me semble plus simple que vous me tutoyez, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Euh… si… si… mais…

– Je suis télépathe, lâcha-t-il simplement.

– Oh !

– Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écouter les pensées des autres, répondit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au Gallois, mais certaines réflexions sont plus virulentes que d'autres et je ne peux faire autrement. Tu peux nous faire entendre le signal ?

La jeune femme interrogea l'agent Jones du regard et celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle fit dérouler la bande et le Capitaine écouta attentivement. Il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà entendu cela, mais il ne se souvenait pas des détails.

– Ianto, je peux te parler ? demanda l'informaticienne.

– Oui, bien sûr.

Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant l'immortel près de l'écran.

– Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

– À quel propos ?

– C'est lui qui donne les ordres maintenant ?

– Non pourquoi ?

– Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont il m'a demandé de visionner les images ?

– Dans son univers, il est le dirigeant de l'agence, il ne pensait pas à mal, je suppose que c'est la force de l'habitude.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

– Non, rien.

– Tu en es certain ?

– Oui, même si je l'aurais bien voulu, souffla-t-il.

– Oh ! Tu…

– Oui, mais pas lui. Il tient à celui qui est de l'autre côté.

– Je suis désolée.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être. Nous avons discuté et j'ai compris, même si j'aurais souhaité qu'il fasse une petite entorse à sa fidélité envers un homme qui n'a pas encore partagé son lit.

– Il te l'a dit ?

– Oui. Il semblerait qu'il était dans ses intentions de lui faire connaître ses sentiments avant l'accident qui l'a envoyé chez nous. Maintenant, on se remet au boulot si tu veux bien et dans la mesure où il est habitué à diriger, il faudrait également suivre ses demandes, mais je vais lui parler, ne t'en fais pas.

– Ok !

– Owen n'est pas là ? fit-il en remarquant l'absence du médecin.

– Il devait aller faire des emplettes pour l'infirmerie. Nous n'avons pas encore reçu la livraison de ce qu'il avait commandé et certains produits lui manquent.

– Très bien, retournons voir Jack. Il aura peut-être une idée sur ce qui se passe.

Ils retournèrent auprès du leader qui continuait d'examiner les images. À leur approche, il se redressa et passa sa main sur son visage.

– Ça recommence ! lâcha-t-il brusquement.

– Tu as déjà vu ça ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Oui, en 1965, le gouvernement a déjà été contacté par ces aliens. Je ne m'en souvenais plus, ça ne s'était pas produit de la même manière.

– Et que s'est-il passé ?

– Les visiteurs promettaient un vaccin en échange d'enfants. À l'époque, il avait semblé aux instances dirigeantes que dix gamins n'étaient que bien peu de chose par rapport aux milliers de personnes que le remède pourrait sauver.

– Ils ont livré des enfants ! s'insurgea Tosh.

– Oui !

– Tu étais là ? demanda le jeune homme, et tu as laissé faire ?

– Je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais déjà à Torchwood et je devais obéir, aussi bien au gouvernement qu'à l'Unit. J'ai accompagné le responsable qui devait amener les gamins, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire malgré la colère que j'avais en moi. Je n'ai jamais supporté que l'on puisse utiliser les êtres humains pour satisfaire ses propres désirs, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Ils savaient des choses sur moi, ils me tenaient, souffla-t-il finalement.

– Comment ça _ses propres désirs_ ? l'interrompit Ianto.

– Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient des enfants pour les accompagner, je ne sais rien de plus, mais je soupçonnais que ce n'était pas toute la vérité.

– Que sont-ils devenus ?

– Je l'ignore, ils sont entrés dans une lumière et ont disparu, ensuite, le vaisseau est parti et j'ai repris mon poste. Mais il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas tenu parole, ils avaient dit que l'on n'entendrait plus parler d'eux et les voilà qui reviennent !

– J'ai intérêt à tout éplucher alors, fit la jeune femme.

– Oui. Surtout, il faut que tu nous avertisses de chaque incident avec les enfants et de toute modification dans le signal.

– D'accord.

– Jack, fit Ianto, je peux te parler ?

– Oui bien sûr, dit-il étonné.

– Viens avec moi.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

Il l'entraîna dans l'escalier et ferma la porte du bureau lorsqu'ils furent entrés. Le Gallois ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet concernant la hiérarchie, mais l'immortel lui épargna une trop longue réflexion.

– Je suis désolé, fit-il, je ne veux pas prendre ta place, c'est venu comme ça. De l'autre côté, c'est moi qui suis le responsable et toi, tu nous fais un café délicieux, entre autres, finit-il le regard brillant.

– Dans ce cas, une chose ne change pas, c'est le café ! répondit l'agent avec un léger sourire, par contre, il vaut mieux que je continue de diriger si tu veux bien. Lorsque tu seras parti, il faudra bien que tout redevienne normal.

– Oui, je le comprends bien. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre en porte à faux, je resterai à ma place dorénavant, fit Jack, quoi que je ne sache pas très bien où elle se trouve !

– J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit près de moi, mais tu…

– Ianto, nous en avons déjà parlé, le coupa-t-il.

– Oui, je sais, désolé, fit-il en se détournant pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

– Je vais descendre nourrir les pensionnaires, dit l'immortel après un instant de silence.

– Si tu veux, répondit le jeune homme sans lever les yeux du dossier qu'il avait commencé à lire.

Le leader quitta la pièce après un dernier regard à l'agent et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Il prévint l'informaticienne et se rendit en zone de détention. Il s'occupa des créatures enfermées et remarqua que cet univers ne semblait pas avoir sa Janet. Il soupira et termina sa tâche avant de remonter en zone informatique.

– Salut Owen, fit-il en voyant le médecin.

– Salut, Tosh m'a expliqué pour les aliens.

– Oui, il ne faut pas que ça recommence, sacrifier dix enfants a été bien suffisant, le gouvernement ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'en cédant, ils avaient laissé la porte ouverte à une dérive éventuelle et je commence à me faire du souci.

– Elle m'a dit que tu avais connu ça, que faudrait-il faire pour que ça ne répète pas ?

– J'avoue que je n'en sais rien.

– Jack ! les interrompit Ianto, je viens d'avoir un appel de Thames House, ils veulent me rencontrer.

– Non, c'est pas vrai !

– Quoi ?

– Ils m'ont fait la même chose, ils voulaient que je serve de protection à celui qui a amené les enfants.

– Je peux te garantir que ça n'arrivera pas avec moi, répondit le Gallois en descendant l'escalier. Tosh, pourrais-tu commander le repas, je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de discuter de tout ça, autant le faire pendant le déjeuner.

– D'accord, vous voulez quoi ?

– Fais comme tu veux.

– Ok.

Elle téléphona à la pizzeria et moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le livreur se présentait avec la commande qu'elle monta chercher à l'office avant de refermer soigneusement.

– Ianto, tu comptes ouvrir le bureau aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, cet après-midi, pourquoi ?

– Il y avait du monde devant la porte.

– Eh bien, ils attendront, pour le moment, il y a plus important à faire, fit-il avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparer le café qui serait servi après le repas.

Tosh entraîna le Capitaine en salle de réunion et Owen rejoignit son collègue. Il le regarda pendant quelques instants puis il se lança.

– Ianto, il y a quelque chose entre Jack et toi ?

– Non, pourquoi, répondit-il sans quitter la machine des yeux.

– Je ne sais pas, tu le tutoies maintenant, ça fait bizarre.

– Nous en avons discuté hier et il lui semble que ce soit plus simple et personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas.

– J'ai pourtant vu comment tu le regardes…

– Il ne s'est rien passé, le coupa-t-il un peu brusquement.

– Ok, pas la peine de prendre la mouche, fit Owen pour tenter de l'apaiser. Tu veux en parler ?

– À quoi ça servirait ? Il ne veut pas de moi…

– Oh ! Tu…

– Oui, mais il n'a que faire d'une relation sans avenir. Il veut retrouver le Ianto de son univers, c'est lui qui l'intéresse, pas moi, lâcha-t-il une boule douloureuse dans la gorge.

– Je suis désolé.

– Ça ne fait rien. Je n'étais pas attiré par les hommes et il suffit que Jack débarque pour que tout soit chamboulé !

– Tu vas continuer à l'héberger ?

– Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de raison. J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas, mais sa compagnie est tout de même bien agréable, je dois bien l'avouer.

– Ok, je te laisse, je vais les rejoindre, ils vont finir par se demander ce qui se passe.

– D'accord, j'arrive, commencez à manger.

Le médecin quitta la pièce, laissant le Gallois seul avec ses pensées moroses. En arrivant dans la salle de réunion, il vit le Capitaine discuter avec la jeune femme. Celle-ci souriait aux anecdotes qu'il lui racontait et trouvait quand même amusant de voir que les univers n'étaient pas si différents finalement. À son entrée, Jack tourna la tête et chercha l'agent Jones.

– Il termine de préparer le café, fit Owen.

– D'accord. Nous vous avons attendus, fit-il comme en s'excusant.

– Vous auriez dû commencer, ça ne va plus être très chaud maintenant.

– Il me racontait les aventures qu'il avait eues de l'autre côté, c'est passionnant, fit Tosh.

– Je veux bien te croire, n'empêche que pour le moment, le problème à régler est de ce côté-ci du miroir ! lâcha Owen.

– Miroir ? De quel miroir veux-tu parler ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– De celui que tu as sans doute utilisé pour venir jusqu'à nous. C'est un miroir quantique, mais vous n'aviez que la moitié des éléments. Quand on aura retrouvé l'autre partie, tu pourras retourner dans ton univers.

– Serais-tu en train de me chasser ? demanda Jack.

– Non ! Enfin si, un peu, avoua Owen.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ta place n'est pas ici !

– Il n'y a que cette raison ?

– Il devrait y en avoir une autre ?

Les deux hommes se regardaient et Tosh avait les yeux qui passaient de l'un à l'autre. Cette joute verbale l'étonnait, elle ne comprenait pas ce que Owen avait à reprocher au Capitaine pour lui parler ainsi, puis elle comprit.

– Ça suffit tous les deux ! On dirait deux gamins qui se chamaillent pour savoir lequel aura le dernier mot.

Quand Ianto entra dans la pièce, il fut accueilli par un silence lourd où s'engluaient toutes les émotions retenues.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien ! lâcha Owen en se détournant.

Jack soupira, il comprenait bien la réaction du médecin, mais il ne voulait pas laisser au Gallois un espoir qui ne pourrait qu'être déçu lorsqu'il partirait. Lui aussi souffrait de devoir le repousser, après tout c'était Ianto qui était devant lui, son corps, son visage, son sourire, mais ce n'était pas Son Ianto et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas céder à son désir.

Tout en déjeunant, ils discutèrent de la demande de l'Unit. L'immortel était inquiet, effectivement, le jeune homme leur avait dit qu'il ne cèderait pas, mais il connaissait les travers de la maison-mère et il savait qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à lui forcer la main. Que faire ? Que faire pour que ce monde n'ait pas à sacrifier des enfants ? Il releva la tête, croisant le regard du Gallois, celui-ci l'avait observé alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion et se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait penser.

– Tu as une idée ? lança l'agent.

– Non, aucune. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y prennent. Si nous trouvions leur manière de procéder, nous pourrions sans doute les contrer.

– Tu penses que cela pourrait concerner le signal ? demanda Tosh.

– À mon avis, oui, mais j'ignore de quelle manière ils interfèrent dans les réactions des enfants.

– Ok, je vais chercher, fit-elle.

– Très bien, intervint Ianto. L'Unit veut me rencontrer, je vais y aller. Jack, pourrais-tu venir avec moi. Tu connais déjà le problème et peut-être que tu pourras trouver une solution.

Le leader hocha la tête, mais il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider. Cependant, il ne pouvait le laisser aller seul à Londres, il connaissait trop bien l'Unit et ses manières peu recommandables pour faire céder les plus réticents !

– Alors nous partirons demain matin, décida Ianto. Owen, je te laisse la direction de l'institut. En cas de besoin, demande à Tosh de t'aider. Il ne me reste qu'à espérer que nos amis extraterrestres resteront sagement où ils sont.

– Vous pensez être de retour demain soir ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Oui, bien sûr, il n'est pas question que je reste à Londres plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ok, puisque tout est réglé, je vais chercher le café, dit-il en se levant. J'ai encore du boulot avant ce soir, je vais en profiter pour leur amener les dossiers que nous devons leur transmettre, alors si vous en avez en attente, prenez un peu de temps pour les boucler.

– J'ai terminé les miens, fit Tosh, je te les porterai tout à l'heure.

– Tu auras les miens ce soir, répondit Owen.

Le Gallois hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, laissant ses collègues discuter. À son retour, il croisa le regard de l'immortel et soupira doucement. Il déposa les tasses et les laissa se servir avant de reprendre sa place.

Quand ils eurent terminé, le couple retourna en salle informatique et Jack resta pour aider le jeune homme à faire le ménage. Ce dernier était troublé par sa présence, mais il essaya de rester de marbre même quand leurs mains se frôlèrent.

– Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose cet après-midi ? demanda l'agent sans oser lever les yeux.

– Pas vraiment, si ce n'est sortir pour les interventions si besoin est. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre, je ne suis pas à ma place ici et…

Le Gallois se redressa brusquement en le fixant intensément, coupant la réponse qui se perdit au fond des yeux bleus qui semblaient le sonder. Jack fit brusquement demi-tour et s'enfuit plutôt qu'il ne sortit de la pièce, laissant le jeune homme déçu par cette réaction. Il sentait pourtant qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour le Capitaine se laisse aller, mais il mettait un frein à ses actions et cela les frustrait tous les deux.

Jack disparut pour le reste de l'après-midi et ne revint à la base qu'au moment où Owen et Tosh allaient s'en aller. La jeune femme le regarda mais ne lui dit rien, comprenant qu'il avait eu besoin de se retrouver seul. Avant de passer le sas, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne soirée et bonne route pour le lendemain puis elle suivit son époux.

Le Capitaine alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, les yeux tournés vers le bureau où Ianto continuait son travail. Une demi-heure plus tard, il vit le jeune homme passer la porte et s'arrêter un instant pour le regarder avant de descendre les escaliers. Il se leva et s'avança, les mains dans les poches.

– J'ai nourri les pensionnaires, il ne reste qu'à éteindre les ordinateurs, dit-il simplement.

– Je vais le faire et ensuite, nous pourrons partir, répondit le Gallois.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux hommes prenaient place dans la voiture de l'agent et Ianto s'engageait dans la circulation. En arrivant chez lui, il prépara le dîner pendant que Jack allait prendre une douche. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, il souhaitait vraiment se rapprocher du leader de l'autre réalité, mais ce dernier ne lui en laissait pas la possibilité.

– Tu n'y es pour rien, entendit-il soudain.

Se tournant, il croisa le regard de l'immortel, une boule monta dans sa gorge et sans réfléchir, il s'approcha puis se blottit contre son invité qui referma ses bras sur lui après une hésitation. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Ianto se reprenne et s'écarte sans rien dire. Jack quitta la cuisine et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant son hôte.

Quand celui-ci vint le rejoindre, le Capitaine avait fermé les yeux et semblait dormir. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et alluma une flambée dans la cheminée. Quand il se tourna, Jack le fixait sans rien dire et il lui fit un léger sourire que le leader lui rendit. Le cœur de Ianto fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ce sourire lui faisait chanter l'âme, même s'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de cet homme si attirant.

Il s'installa près de lui et ils dînèrent tranquillement, discutant de choses et d'autres, puis quand il revint avec le café, la conversation s'orienta sur leur déplacement du lendemain.

– Que vas-tu faire s'ils t'obligent à les accompagner ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Je vais commencer par refuser, bien évidemment, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point je pourrai aller.

– Il faut surtout que tu ne les laisses pas te contrôler, s'ils le font, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

– C'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? Ils ont trouvé comment te faire céder ?

– Oui et je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. C'est comme si j'avais moi-même amené ces enfants à leur destin.

– Sais-tu ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

– Non, je l'ignore, une fois qu'ils ont disparu dans la lumière, nous sommes partis et les aliens aussi.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me laisserai pas avoir et puis, tu seras là ! souffla le jeune homme en vrillant son regard dans le sien.

– Oui, bien sûr, lâcha le leader. Je crois que nous devrions aller nous coucher, finit-il en posant sa tasse.

Il se leva, désireux de mettre fin à cet instant si doux. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas donner au Gallois ce qu'il désirait. Ses pensées étaient on ne peut plus explicites et il devait juguler l'envie qu'il avait de lui. Il quitta le salon et s'enferma dans sa chambre sous le regard déçu de son hôte.

Ianto soupira et nettoya les tasses, puis il alla se déshabiller pour prendre une douche. En quittant la salle de bain, il s'arrêta près de son lit tout en s'essayant les cheveux. La veille, il avait dormi près de l'immortel et ce matin, il s'était réveillé dans ses bras. Il avait envie que cela se reproduise, mais il ignorait si Jack accepterait de partager sa couche avec lui.

– _Qui ne tente rien…_ pensa-t-il en enfilant un bas de pyjama.

Il quitta la pièce après avoir mis son peignoir et s'approcha de la porte de son invité. Il toqua doucement puis appuya sur la poignée. Le battant s'ouvrit sans un bruit et le jeune homme resta un instant dans l'encadrement, distinguant une forme allongée dans le lit.

Il s'approcha lentement et enleva son vêtement avant de se glisser sous la couette. En posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, il regarda le visage de l'homme endormi et se tourna sur le côté pour le détailler. Jack n'avait pas bougé, mais sa respiration avait changé imperceptiblement, était-ce dû à son sommeil ou à l'arrivée du jeune homme ?

Ianto ne se posa pas de questions et se rapprocha un peu plus, sans toutefois, toucher le dormeur. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer à son tour. Son sommeil fut agité et quand il s'éveilla au petit matin, il était blotti dans les bras de l'immortel et celui-ci le regardait sans rien dire.

– Désolé, fit le Gallois en esquissant un geste de recul.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit l'immortel en le retenant contre lui.

– J'aurais dû te demander…

– Si je n'avais pas voulu que tu restes, je t'aurais dit de retourner dans ta chambre, souffla Jack, je t'ai laissé venir près de moi.

– Tu ne dormais pas ?

– Disons que je sommeillais, j'ai besoin de peu de repos. Depuis quelques jours, nous dormons ensemble et cette fois, c'est toi qui es venu me rejoindre.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Non, pas du tout, mais…

– Oui, je sais, le coupa le Gallois, je ne te demande rien de plus. Dormir près de toi, c'est déjà beaucoup et je ne veux pas que tu quittes cette maison pour aller t'installer ailleurs le temps que tu devras rester parmi nous.

– Ce serait peut-être la chose à faire pourtant, tu ne crois pas ?

– Non, je préfère que tu sois près de moi, je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéal, mais au moins tu es là. Bien, il va falloir nous préparer, nous avons deux heures de route qui nous attendent.

– D'accord.

L'immortel le relâcha et quand Ianto se déplaça pour se redresser, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent légèrement et Jack se recula. Le Gallois quitta rapidement le lit, le cœur battant la chamade, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais ce contact éphémère l'avait électrisé.

Quand Jack entra dans la cuisine, le jeune homme finissait de préparer le café. Il lui tendit sa tasse et resta prudemment de l'autre côté de la table. Les pensées les plus diverses se bousculaient dans sa tête et il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Une fois les tasses vidées, il les nettoya et alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Quand il revint dans le salon, l'immortel l'attendait déjà et ils quittèrent la maison. Après avoir bien vérifié que tout était fermé, Ianto prit place derrière le volant et démarra. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'engageait sur l'autoroute, direction Londres.

Le début du trajet se fit dans le silence, Jack regardait le paysage défiler par la vitre de côté. Il entendait les réflexions de son compagnon, il savait dans quel état émotionnel il était. Ianto lui jetait des petits coups d'œil de temps en temps, mais restait tout de même concentré sur la route.

Au bout d'une heure, il s'engagea sur la voie de sortie et s'arrêta à la pompe pour faire le plein. L'immortel en profita pour aller faire quelques pas et leur acheter une boisson. Quand le jeune homme reprit sa place, il lui tendit la canette et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Le rouge monta aux joues du Gallois qui s'écarta bien vite.

– Merci, souffla-t-il avant de mettre le contact.

Jack hocha la tête sans rien dire et but une gorgée.

– Pendant que nous serons à Londres, je te propose de voir s'il ne serait pas possible de vous trouver un peu de renfort pour l'équipe, proposa-t-il finalement.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Vous n'êtes que trois, c'est peu pour tout le travail qu'i faire, tu ne crois pas ?

– Si, mais je ne veux pas que l'Unit place des hommes à eux chez nous ! lâcha le Gallois.

– Je m'en doute bien, mais on peut faire sans.

– Tu peux me dire comment ?

– Laisse-moi faire et je te trouverai les perles rares qu'il te faut.

Ianto le regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Il avait raison, ils avaient besoin de personnel supplémentaire, il soupira doucement et acquiesça.

– D'accord, je te laisse carte blanche.

– Tu ne seras pas déçu, fit l'immortel.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à Canary Wharf et Jack leva les yeux sur la tour qui les surplombait. Dans sa réalité, celle-ci avait été très endommagée lors de l'attaque des Daleks et des Cybermen. Il se souvenait encore de toutes ces personnes qui avaient été converties et qui, finalement, avaient perdu la vie quand ils avaient modifié le signal.

Ils passèrent les portes d'entrée et furent arrêtés par des vigiles. Ils durent laisser leurs armes et furent conduits auprès du responsable qui avait contacté Ianto. En entrant dans le bureau, ils virent un groupe de militaires et des hommes en costumes. Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux et les invita à la suivre.

– M. Forbisher, voici M. Jones, de Torchwood Cardiff.

– Ah enfin ! lâcha l'homme. J'avais pourtant expliqué qu'il s'agissait une affaire importante. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant au leader.

– Aucune importance, répondit Jack.

– M. Forbisher, je suis venu à la demande de l'Unit. Comme eux, nous avons certains impératifs et nous aussi, avons des priorités, fit Ianto en le fixant dans les yeux.

Ils furent invités à s'asseoir autour de la table et les discussions commencèrent. Ainsi que l'avait craint l'immortel, il fut demandé au Gallois de servir de protection à la personne qui avait été désignée pour accompagner les enfants sélectionnés, mais le jeune homme ne lâchait rien, il était hors de question qu'il cautionne cet acte, même s'il en allait de la survie du plus grand nombre. Il restait persuadé qu'il y avait une autre solution que d'offrir aux aliens les 10 % des enfants de la Terre qu'ils réclamaient.

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8_**

Jack gardait le silence, mais certains des militaires présents le dévisageaient sans rien dire, puis l'un d'eux se leva et l'interpella.

– Capitaine Harkness ! lança-t-il, expliquez-nous pourquoi votre ami refuse d'obéir alors que vous l'avez fait en 1965 !

– Si j'avais su à l'époque, ce que je sais maintenant, je vous garantis que l'Unit n'aurait rien pu faire pour me forcer la main.

– Général, je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit Forbisher.

– Cet homme n'est pas de notre univers ! Il a fait comme ces aliens, il a traversé le mur des réalités.

– Comment le savez-vous !

– Nous avons un dossier sur lui, nous savons bien des choses concernant le Capitaine Jack Harkness, dirigeant de Torchwood Cardiff.

– Peu importe ce que vous croyez ou croyez savoir, intervint le Gallois, pour le moment, il s'agit de vos exigences me concernant. Vous aviez sans doute le meilleur des moyens de pression contre Jack, mais il n'en sera pas de même pour moi, je peux vous le garantir. Maintenant, au lieu de penser à amener ces enfants à des aliens qui n'ont visiblement pas tenu leur promesse, on devrait plutôt voir comment nous en débarrasser !

– C'est vous qui lui en avez parlé ! Je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour cela ! cracha le militaire en regardant l'immortel.

– Vos homologues ont pu m'obliger à faire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais pour Ianto, cela ne vous sera pas possible. Vous ne pouvez rien lui reprocher, il est intègre et je resterai à ses côtés pour lui prêter main forte s'il le faut.

– Comme c'est généreux ! Mais…

– Écoutez-moi bien, le coupa-t-il, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne repense à ces dix enfants et croyez-moi, si je pouvais revenir au moment où l'Unit m'a forcé la main, j'agirais autrement, vous pouvez en être certain !

Ianto posa ses doigts sur son bras, il sentait que dans peu de temps, le Capitaine risquait de laisser éclater sa colère. Pendant les nuits où il avait dormi à ses côtés, il s'était souvent réveillé quand le leader faisait des cauchemars, murmurant des paroles hachées, des sanglots dans la voix.

– Messieurs, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, fit-il en se levant. J'ai écouté ce que vous aviez à dire et maintenant, à vous de le faire ! Je vais demander à mon équipe de venir nous rejoindre et nous allons essayer de trouver une solution pour ne pas avoir à sacrifier nos enfants. Il ne nous reste qu'une journée alors laissez-nous faire notre boulot !

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte, suivi par le leader qui se rendait compte que son compagnon était plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Ils récupérèrent leurs armes et regagnèrent leur véhicule. Les doigts sur le volant, le jeune homme tentait de se calmer et l'immortel posa sa main sur la sienne. Ianto tourna la tête et sentit son cœur s'emballer au contact.

– Nous devrions y aller, fit-il doucement. Je dois appeler Owen et Tosh. Tu connais un hôtel convenable dans le coin ?

– Oui, il y a le New Providence Wharf Hotel.

– Tu y as déjà été ? demanda le Gallois, espérant qu'il lui répondrait par la négative.

– Non jamais, mais pour ce que nous avons à faire, il vaut mieux ne pas se trouver trop loin de l'Unit !

– D'accord et tu as l'adresse ?

– Fairmont Avenue.

Ianto démarra et quelques minutes plus tard, il garait sa voiture dans le parking de l'hôtel. Ils se rendirent à la réception et prirent deux chambres doubles avec vue sur la rivière, précisant qu'un couple devrait arriver dans le courant de l'après-midi. La jeune femme qui lui remit les clés les regarda partir avec un air déçu, ils n'avaient pas demandé de lits jumeaux !

L'agent Jones referma la porte derrière lui après avoir laissé entrer le Capitaine qui se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il laissa son regard se porter au-delà du fleuve sur le dôme de l'O2 Arena qui brillait sous le soleil. Le Gallois téléphona à la base et expliqua à ses collègues ce qui avait été dit pendant la réunion. Il leur demanda de venir les rejoindre avec le matériel nécessaire et d'ouvrir les connexions du réseau pour qu'ils puissent y accéder de leur chambre d'hôtel. Quand il eut raccroché, il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et prit une douche pour se délasser.

Devant la fenêtre, l'immortel entendait l'eau couler et les pensées de son compagnon parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Aux images qu'il captait, il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait dans la cabine et préféra quitter la chambre. Il ferma doucement la porte et se rendit au bar. Assis sur un haut tabouret, il commanda une bouteille d'eau minérale.

– Pardon ? fit le serveur, surpris par la demande.

– Il n'est pas l'heure de boire de l'alcool, répondit le leader avec un léger sourire.

– Oui… oui bien sûr, lâcha l'homme, troublé par le charisme de son client.

Quand il lui déposa la bouteille, il plaça sa main près de celle de Jack qui le regarda un instant avant de prendre son verre.

– Je termine à 22 heures si ça vous tente, souffla-t-il.

– Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé, fit l'immortel.

– C'est comme vous voulez, vous savez où me trouver !

Il se détourna et continua de le regarder dans la glace tout en essuyant les verres qu'il venait de sortir de la machine. Au bout d'un moment, il vit approcher le Gallois qui s'assit près du Capitaine.

– Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé sans rien dire ? demanda-t-il en faisant signe au serveur.

– Tu avais besoin d'être seul.

– Mais… commença le Gallois en regardant son compagnon.

– Tu as oublié que je suis télépathe ?

– Un Penderyn s'il vous plaît, fit-il à l'employé qui le regardait.

Puis, Ianto rougit brusquement en se souvenant que dans la salle de bain, il avait eu besoin de soulager la pression et les pensées qui l'avaient alors traversé se rapportaient toutes à ses désirs inassouvis.

Le serveur posa le verre un peu brutalement, faisant lever la tête du jeune homme qui croisa son regard où brillait une lueur de colère. Ainsi, c'était pour ce type que son client l'avait repoussé !

– Je vous conseille de vous calmer, souffla le Capitaine en se penchant vers lui, mon ami n'a pas à subir votre animosité.

– Oui… bien… excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

– Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Ianto.

– Avant que tu n'arrives, il m'a fait des avances et il semblerait qu'il t'ait pris pour un rival, fit-il en baissant les yeux sur son verre.

– S'il savait, il aurait réagi d'une autre manière, lâcha le jeune homme, un brin déçu.

Jack tourna la tête vers lui, il comprenait son désarroi, mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision malgré la tentation qu'il avait de le faire. Ce jeune homme était Ianto tout en ne l'étant pas et lorsqu'il partirait, il ne voulait pas qu'il vive de souvenirs. Ça ne serait pas juste pour lui, il devait trouver celui ou celle qui pourrait l'accompagner un bout de chemin. Le jeune homme sentit son regard mais évita de croiser les prunelles bleues où se lisait la douleur latente de ne pas accéder à un désir bien évident et but une gorgée de son whisky.

– Nous avons un peu plus de deux heures avant que Tosh et Owen n'arrivent, que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

– Nous pourrions aller déjeuner, proposa le leader.

– Ok !

Ianto vida son verre d'un trait et régla, puis ils sortirent de l'hôtel. Jack le conduisit au London Eye et ils s'attablèrent pour un repas qui se révéla excellent. Essayant d'occulter l'envie de questionner son compagnon sur des sujets très personnels, le jeune homme regardait au dehors. La vue, de la hauteur où ils se trouvaient, était magnifique. Puis n'y tenant plus, il fixa le Capitaine et prit la parole.

– Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus sur toi ?

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Mieux te connaître !

– Je ne vais pas rester, est-ce bien utile ?

– Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un être immortel et je voudrais savoir ce que ça fait. Que ressens-tu ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

– Doucement, tu veux bien, l'arrêta le Capitaine. Déjà, il faut que tu saches que c'était un accident. Je ne suis pas né avec cette particularité et crois-moi, quelquefois je préfèrerais ne pas l'avoir.

– Pourquoi ? Tu traverses les époques, tu as dû en voir des choses intéressantes.

– Oui, effectivement, mais j'ai vu aussi mourir beaucoup de personnes à qui je tenais, répondit Jack un accent de douleur dans la voix. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est de perdre les amis auxquels tu tiens, ils s'en vont, mais toi tu restes et je ne peux rien faire pour y remédier.

– As-tu déjà eu quelqu'un près de toi ?

– Oui, je me suis même marié une fois, mais elle m'a laissé, comme les autres.

– Tu as vécu avec une femme ? s'enquit le jeune homme un peu surpris.

– Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que cela a d'étonnant ? On ne peut rien quand l'amour nous tombe dessus, je pense que tu es bien placé pour le savoir, fit l'immortel en le fixant.

Le Gallois ne sut que répondre, évidemment que son compagnon avait raison ! Avant son arrivée dans cet univers, il n'aurait jamais pensé être attiré par un homme !

– C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? fit Jack avant de s'écarter légèrement de la table pour permettre au serveur de déposer la suite de leur commande.

– Eh bien… oui… souffla-t-il.

– Très bien, alors à moi ! Comment un jeune homme aussi séduisant que toi fait pour être encore seul ?

– Je n'ai peut-être pas trouvé la personne qui pourra partager ma vie, fit-il en le fixant. Enfin, c'était avant, mais de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance puisque ça ne se fera pas ! lâcha-t-il.

– Tu sais Ianto, on a toujours quelqu'un qui nous attend, il suffit de le trouver et je suis certain que tu pourras faire son bonheur, tu ne dois pas en douter.

– Et lui ?

– Que veux-tu savoir ?

– Il est seul aussi ?

– Oui, mais quand je rentrerai…

– Ok, le coupa le Gallois. Épargne-moi les violons !

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers les toilettes, laissant son compagnon surpris par sa réaction. Quand il revint peu de temps après, il s'excusa à demi-mot et reprit sa place. Ils avaient presque terminé leur dessert que le téléphone de l'agent sonna. Il décrocha en voyant le prénom de sa collègue et après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec elle, il coupa la communication.

– Ils sont à l'hôtel, dit-il.

– Ils ont fait vite, répondit Jack.

– Ils savent qu'on a peu de temps. Tosh a continué à travailler sur le chemin et il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé quelque chose.

– Très bien, on termine et on les rejoint, si tu veux bien.

Ianto acquiesça et commanda deux cafés et l'addition. Quand le serveur revint, Jack récupéra la note et la régla malgré les protestations de son compagnon. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient dans leur chambre et Tosh venait toquer à leur porte. Ils s'installèrent pour faire le point et la jeune femme expliqua ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Après deux heures de discussion, la décision fut prise, Ianto et Jack iraient à Thames House le lendemain pour tenter d'arrêter les aliens.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans le calme et dans la soirée, ils sortirent au restaurant. Après un bon repas, ils allèrent faire quelques pas sur le bord de la Tamise, appréciant la douceur de la nuit, le calme avant la tempête !

Rentrés à l'hôtel, le Gallois regarda le lit puis le Capitaine, en demandant les chambres, il n'avait pas pensé qu'un grand lit signifierait qu'obligatoirement son compagnon devrait coucher près de lui. Et s'il ne le souhaitait pas ?

– Arrête de te poser des questions, à Cardiff, nous dormions ensemble, eh bien nous ferons la même chose ici !

– Tu le savais ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

– Tu ne veux plus dormir près de moi ? s'enquit le leader en s'approchant.

– Je…

– Je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi, mais il y a d'autres moyens, souffla-t-il en vrillant son regard dans le sien.

Ianto le fixa puis lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il proposait, il rougit et secoua la tête avant de se détourner.

– Je peux me débrouiller seul, murmura-t-il avant de passer dans la salle de bain.

Jack sourit, il savait que le jeune homme allait réagir de cette manière, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir et il le regrettait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, auparavant, il aurait suffi que son compagnon lui propose de passer un bon moment et il aurait été partant immédiatement, mais là, il ne pouvait pas, même si l'homme en face de lui était la copie conforme de celui que son cœur appelait de tous ses vœux.

Quand il revint, ce fut l'immortel qui alla prendre une douche, à son retour, le jeune homme était couché dans les draps et fixait la porte. Il s'allongea près de lui et ouvrit les bras pour l'inviter à s'approcher, ce que Ianto fit sans se faire prier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack entendit sa respiration changer, devenir plus calme et régulière, son compagnon venait de s'endormir. Il se laissa sombrer à son tour en pensant à ce qu'ils devraient faire le lendemain.

Au matin, il resta un long moment à regarder le Gallois dormir contre sa poitrine, il semblait si détendu qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de le réveiller. Il sentait le corps chaud contre le sien et devait faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour résister à l'envie qu'il avait de le caresser. Finalement, le jeune homme s'écarta dans son sommeil et il put quitter le lit. Il s'habilla et descendit à la réception pour demander qu'on leur apporte le petit déjeuner, il précisa que les quatre plateaux devaient être déposés dans sa chambre, puis il sortit pour faire quelques pas dans l'air frais.

À son retour, Ianto était réveillé et terminait de s'habiller, il croisa le regard de l'immortel qui lui fit un léger sourire. Quelques minutes après, ils entendirent toquer à la porte et Jack alla ouvrir. Le serveur entra en poussant son chariot et déposa les plats sur la table avant de sortir silencieusement au moment où Tosh et Owen se présentaient sur le seuil.

– Bonjour, firent-ils en entrant.

– Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda l'agent Jones.

– Oui, le lit était très confortable et le vôtre ? répondit la Japonaise avec un clin d'œil.

Le Gallois baissa les yeux en bredouillant quelques mots inintelligibles et Jack sourit devant sa réaction.

– Si on déjeunait, proposa l'immortel, nous avons du travail qui nous attend.

Ils s'installèrent et firent honneur aux plats proposés, puis ils vérifièrent une dernière fois ce qui était prévu. Chaque action fut passée en revue et le Capitaine espérait que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous les deux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui le poursuivait depuis la veille et tenait à ce que tout se déroule au mieux.

Quand Ianto et Jack quittèrent l'hôtel, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment où les aliens avaient été accueillis et, les bras levés pour mettre en évidence leurs mains serrées sur les crosses des revolvers, ils entrèrent dans Thames House sans laisser la possibilité aux vigiles de les arrêter. En arrivant devant le bureau d'accueil, les deux hommes posèrent leurs armes sur le comptoir avant de continuer leur chemin sans en être empêchés. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait l'immense aquarium qui protégeait l'alien et s'arrêtèrent devant.

– Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness, nous avons déjà eu affaire à vous. Je suis venu vous expliquer pourquoi vous n'allez pas obtenir ce que vous voulez.

– Vous avez cédé par le passé !

– Je suis au courant, oui ! J'étais déjà là à l'époque et c'est pour ça que je ne permettrai pas que ça se reproduise !

– Expliquez-vous, fit la créature.

– Nous avons une devise ici sur Terre, une devise sage et ancestrale qu'un de mes vieux amis m'a apprise : Une attaque contre un est une attaque contre tous et quand les gens se conduisent selon ce principe, la race humaine devient la plus belle espèce de tout l'univers !

– Laisse tomber la philosophie, intervint le Gallois. Ce qu'il veut vous dire, renchérit-il, c'est qu'il est hors de question que vous n'emportiez ne serait-ce qu'un enfant, rentrez chez vous !

– Vous avez cédé par le passé et vous cèderez une fois de plus, reprit l'alien.

– À l'époque, le nombre d'enfants était tellement petit qu'il pouvait être tenu secret, mais cette fois, c'est une autre paire de manches parce que nous avons tout enregistré, tout ce que les membres du gouvernement ont dit, tout ce qui s'est passé ici et ces bandes vont être diffusées partout dans le monde, sauf si vous quittez cette planète pour toujours !

– Tout cela est fascinant, n'est-ce pas, lâcha l'alien. Toutes les trois secondes, un enfant meure, la réaction des humains est de s'adapter, fit-il.

– On s'adapte en ce moment, fit Jack, et c'est pourquoi nous entrons en guerre.

– Alors que le combat commence !

– Nous attendons votre riposte, lança l'immortel après un coup d'œil à son compagnon.

– Des mesures ont été prises, firent les 4.5.6 au moment où une alarme résonna, puis les portes se fermèrent les unes après les autres, bloquant toutes les personnes présentes.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? interrogea le Capitaine.

– Vous vouliez un exemple de riposte, un virus vient d'être libéré, il va tuer tous les occupants de cet immeuble.

Dans le bâtiment, les gens se mirent à hurler, cherchant à quitter l'enceinte contaminée, mais les accès étaient bloqués, les condamnant à une mort certaine.

– Ok, on a bien compris, fit Jack, arrêtez ça pour qu'on discute !

– Vous êtes en train de mourir de toute façon, répondit l'alien.

Les deux hommes déchargèrent leurs armes sur la vitre, mais celle-ci résista. Le leader se tourna vers Ianto, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

– Il faut qu'on te sorte de-là, fit-il, je vais survivre à ce truc, mais pas toi.

– Trop tard, répondit le Gallois, j'ai respiré.

– Il doit bien y avoir une solution, un antidote !

– Vous disiez que vous alliez vous battre, ironisa la créature.

– Ok, alors écoutez-moi, tenta Jack, je retire ce que j'ai dit, je retire, mais pas lui !

Le jeune homme commençait à perdre équilibre et le Capitaine le saisit au moment où il s'écroulait.

– Non, non, non, non, Ianto, non, non… supplia-t-il en soutenant le jeune homme qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

– Tout est ma faute, fit Jack.

– Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

– Ne parle pas, économise ton souffle, insista le leader en lui caressant la joue.

– Je t'aime Jack, pleura le Gallois.

– Non, arrête, répondit l'immortel, les larmes aux yeux. Ianto, Ianto, reste avec moi, murmura-t-il en le voyant perdre conscience, Ianto, ne me fais pas ça, reste avec moi, reste avec moi…

– Ne m'oublie pas, fit le jeune homme dans un sanglot.

– Ne t'inquiète pas…

– Dans un millier d'années, tu te rappelleras encore de moi ?

– Oui, je te le promets, je te le promets, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Peu à peu, la vie quittait le corps qui se détendait doucement. Jack prit une inspiration et tourna le regard vers la vitre. Lui aussi allait bientôt mourir, mais comme toujours, il reviendrait, cependant, il serait le seul, le jeune homme allait le quitter définitivement. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la seule et unique fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet univers puis lentement, il s'allongea près de lui, le bras posé sur son corps. La Grande Faucheuse faisait son œuvre et bientôt, les deux hommes reposèrent sans vie sur le carrelage de la pièce.

Dans le bâtiment, les cris d'agonie s'étaient tus, toutes les personnes présentes avaient rendu leur dernier soupir, le gouvernement n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de céder, les 4.5.6. avaient gagné !

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je sais que certains et certaines d'entre-vous se posent des questions quant à savoir à quel moment se passe l'histoire et pourquoi les personnages ne sont pas tels que dans la série. C'est très simple, je ne suis absolument pas le canon de la série, je vois les personnages différemment, je les fais agir différemment, donc il est normal que certains caractères ne soient pas ceux auxquels vous pouvez vous attendre. Pour ce qui est des actions, effectivement je prends certaines références, mais je les mets à "ma sauce". Ne cherchez donc pas dans mes fictions une réécriture des épisodes de la série, vous n'y trouveriez que quelques allusions sans doute fortement remodelées comme vous le verrez dans la suite de cette histoire. Merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires._

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

Bien plus tard, le Capitaine reprit douloureusement connaissance, ses poumons brûlants de l'air qui s'y engouffrait à nouveau. Un peu désorienté, il se redressa et regarda aux alentours. Près de lui, au milieu de l'alignement des corps, il y avait Tosh qui pleurait doucement en caressant la joue du Gallois. Le leader s'approcha lentement et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Son regard tomba sur le visage du jeune homme, si apaisé dans la mort. Les larmes aux yeux, il aida la Japonaise à se relever et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Il reviendrait plus tard pour récupérer son corps et le transférer à l'institut.

Quand il sortit du bâtiment, il téléphona au médecin qui fut soulagé de l'entendre, mais lorsqu'il lui apprit la mort du Gallois, le silence se fit.

– Owen, ta femme est avec moi, fit-il, peux-tu venir nous chercher ?

– Elle était là-bas ? J'étais inquiet, je ne l'ai pas trouvée en revenant du parking. Je serai là dans quelques minutes !

Il raccrocha et courut au SUV. Peu de temps après, il était devant Thames House et attendit que ses passagers prennent place puis il retourna à l'hôtel. Une fois dans la chambre, il prit son épouse dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, remerciant le ciel qu'elle soit encore en vie.

– Pourquoi es-tu allée là-bas sans rien me dire ? fit-il, je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

– Je sentais qu'il allait arriver un malheur et je voulais les aider, mais je suis arrivée trop tard, tout était bouclé. Quand les portes se sont rouvertes, des corps gisaient dans les couloirs et j'ai cherché Ianto et Jack.

– Ma douce… fit-il en la serrant contre lui.

– Les militaires ont rassemblé les morts dans une grande salle et j'ai attendu, dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Après les avoir regardés sans rien dire, l'immortel se pencha sur l'ordinateur et vit le communiqué du gouvernement, celui-ci venait d'abdiquer toute résistance et se rendait aux exigences des aliens. Il vit les autocars, transportant les enfants, se diriger vers l'autoroute et s'y engager en une longue file qui ne semblait plus vouloir finir. Il éteignit l'écran et tapa du poing sur la table, puis il passa sa main sur sa nuque tout en réfléchissant. Il avait tout tenté pour aider ce monde et il y avait perdu le Gallois, que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Owen revint dans la pièce après avoir accompagné sa femme dans la chambre où elle s'était finalement endormie, à bout de force. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Capitaine qui le regarda sans rien dire.

– Je suis désolé Jack, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Euh… fit-il semblant hésiter à parler, Ianto ne te l'a sans doute jamais avoué, mais je suis certain qu'il avait de profonds sentiments pour toi.

– Je sais, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, juste avant de…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Puis brusquement, il ralluma l'ordinateur et chercha fébrilement un dossier.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le médecin.

– Tosh m'a dit qu'il y avait des passages réguliers de votre univers au mien. Si les 4.5.6. ont eu, ici, ce qu'il leur faut, il est possible qu'ils aillent ailleurs pour se réapprovisionner. Je dois trouver le moyen de rentrer chez moi, je suis certain que c'est possible !

– Mais nous ne savons pas comment faire, répondit Owen.

– Moi, je pense que si, entendirent-ils soudain.

Ils se retournèrent et virent la Japonaise, debout à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle avait le visage sillonné de larmes et ne semblait pas très sûre sur ses jambes, mais elle s'avança tout de même.

– Jack, tu dois protéger ton univers. En faisant ce qu'il faut pour les détruire, tu sauveras les autres réalités. Pour les enfants déjà sacrifiés, il n'y a pas de retour possible, mais pense aux autres, souffla-t-elle, la main sur son ventre.

Owen s'approcha et l'interrogea du regard. Elle lui sourit faiblement, puis elle prit place devant l'ordinateur.

– Je les détruirai, souffla le leader, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne prendront pas ton bébé, je te le jure.

Le médecin restait silencieux, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Sa femme était enceinte ! Un sourire radieux s'afficha sur son visage et il l'embrassa tendrement.

– Il y a longtemps que tu le sais ?

– Une semaine, mais j'avais tellement peur que je n'ai rien voulu te dire, murmura-t-elle.

– Pourquoi ?

Elle ne put répondre, qu'aurait-elle bien pu dire ? Qu'elle angoissait à la pensée que les aliens pourraient revenir dans quelques années et leur arracher leur enfant ? Elle pianotait sans relâche, ouvrant plusieurs dossiers, en fermant certains, récupérant des informations. Puis elle imprima son rapport et le tendit au Capitaine. Celui-ci le prit et s'écarta lentement tout en commençant à lire. Le couple resta silencieux, regardant le leader marcher dans la pièce, tournant les pages les unes après les autres.

– Ok, il faut que nous retournions à Cardiff, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

– Pourquoi ? s'enquit le médecin.

– D'après ce que je peux comprendre dans ces pages, fit-il en montrant les feuilles, vous avez le second morceau de l'artéfact, celui qui permet les passages d'un monde à l'autre.

– Tu vas partir, c'est ça ?

– Si je veux sauver votre descendance, je n'ai pas le choix, répondit l'immortel.

– Ok, alors on plie bagage ! lança le médecin.

Owen commença à débrancher ce qui n'était pas utile pendant que sa femme éteignait l'ordinateur. Elle rangea l'écran et aida son époux à terminer de tout emballer.

Le Capitaine avait fait les valises et les avait posées près de la porte, puis il aida ses compagnons à finir le rangement.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il fermait le coffre du SUV sur les sacs chargés et se mettait au volant de la voiture de Ianto. Owen l'attendit et ils s'engagèrent dans la circulation. Ils firent une halte à Thames House pour récupérer le corps du Gallois qu'il installa le plus confortablement possible sur le siège qu'il avait allongé et le recouvrit, puis ils prirent l'autoroute, direction Cardiff !

Après deux heures de route, ils descendirent dans le parking souterrain. Pendant que ses amis attrapaient les sacs, il sortit le jeune homme du véhicule et le prit dans ses bras, s'engageant à la suite du couple, dans le couloir menant au Hub. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la crypte et posa le corps sur la table métallique. Owen le rejoignit et prépara le caisson de cryogénisation, puis il aida le leader à mettre l'agent dans un sac mortuaire avant de le déposer dans le coffre et d'en fermer le couvercle.

– Adieu Ianto, souffla le Capitaine, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Tu aurais mérité une autre vie et un compagnon qui aurait su t'aimer. Je ne pouvais pas le trahir, je suis désolé, finit-il dans un murmure.

Il poussa le plateau qui glissa dans l'ouverture du mur et referma la porte métallique, posant ses mains dessus en un dernier salut, puis il quitta la zone et se rendit auprès de la jeune informaticienne que son époux avait rejointe.

Celle-ci leva la tête à son entrée et lui sourit faiblement, puis elle continua ses recherches. Quelque part, dans les archives, il y avait l'appareil dont ils avaient besoin et elle entendait bien le retrouver.

Dans la soirée, le leader fit livrer le repas et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas interrompu son travail.

– Tosh, tu devrais t'arrêter, ça ne sert à rien de poursuivre aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de repos et je pense que Owen en conviendra également.

– Oui ma chérie, il a raison, fit-il doucement. Nous verrons ça demain, ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que tu finiras par trouver.

– Et si c'est trop tard, si quand Jack rentrera chez lui, les aliens sont déjà là, que va-t-il se passer ? Devront-ils laisser leurs enfants, eux aussi, fit-elle des larmes dans les yeux.

– Non ma belle, je trouverai le moyen de les empêcher de les prendre et mon équipe n'aura pas à subir de perte, tu peux en être certaine.

– Tu protègeras ton Ianto, souffla-t-elle en le fixant.

– Oui, je te le promets. Ici, je n'ai malheureusement rien pu faire, mais ce ne sera pas le cas chez moi. Je saurai comment m'y prendre et ils ne s'en sortiront pas ! asséna-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il avait le cœur serré par la perte subie et bien qu'il n'ait pas eu de réelles relations avec le jeune homme, il sentait qu'une partie de lui était morte avec le Gallois. Il ne devait pas permettre qu'on lui enlève SON Ianto, il ferait tout pour ça !

La jeune femme finit par lâcher son clavier et suivit son mari vers la salle de conférence où le leader venait de déposer les plats livrés. Il était assis et attendait leur venue, fixant le siège vide du jeune homme.

Quand ils s'installèrent, il les regarda avant de se servir. Tout en dînant, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres et à la fin du repas, la Japonaise alla leur faire du thé et déposa les tasses sur la table.

– Tu rentres chez lui ? demanda Owen brusquement.

– Je n'ai plus rien à y faire…

– Pourquoi ? intervint Tosh. Il t'a ouvert sa maison et il voulait que tu t'y sentes chez toi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est plus là que tu dois te sentir obligé de rester au Hub.

Le Capitaine la regarda sans rien dire, que pouvait-il faire ? Il aimait cette belle maison où ils avaient passé de longs moments l'un près de l'autre sans que jamais il ne fasse autre chose de dormir à ses côtés. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, lorsqu'un homme lui plaisait, il faisait tout pour coucher avec lui, mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait retenu cette fois et la raison en était le jeune homme qui l'attendait dans son univers. Il était certain que son Ianto lui accorderait enfin le bonheur de pouvoir lui exprimer ses sentiments, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était important pour lui. Il voulait qu'il le laisse l'aimer tout en sachant pertinemment que le Gallois n'avait jamais eu de relations telles que celles qu'il souhaitait avoir avec lui.

Quand l'agent était mort entre ses bras après lui avoir avoué son amour, la vérité lui avait éclaté au visage, son Ianto l'aimait aussi, il en était certain, mais le plus important, c'est que lui-même avait des sentiments identiques pour le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas une simple passade, une chasse amusante qu'il laisserait tomber dès qu'il aurait pu le prendre dans ses filets. Il aimait Ianto et ferait tout pour retrouver son univers et le lui dire ! Et ensuite, advienne que pourra, si le Gallois voulait bien de lui, ils pourraient partager leur vie, si ce n'était pas le cas…

– C'est d'accord, je vais rentrer chez lui. De toute façon, toutes mes affaires sont là-bas, fit le Capitaine.

– Tu veux qu'on t'y dépose ? demanda Tosh.

– Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je peux prendre un taxi.

– Non, nous t'accompagnerons, laisse-nous simplement terminer, mais si tu veux, tu peux aller nourrir les pensionnaires.

– J'y vais, fit-il avant de se diriger vers les voûtes.

Elle le regarda partir, la tête basse et les mains dans les poches. Elle sentait sa douleur, mais ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour lui. Elle aussi souffrait, elle venait de perdre un ami, un frère même aurait-elle pu dire. Le Gallois avait toujours été là pour eux, les sortants de situations inextricables sans jamais rien demander en retour. Elle soupira et poursuivit son travail jusqu'à ce que son époux vienne près d'elle.

– Tu as terminé ? s'enquit-il.

– Oui, je ferme mon dossier, mais Jack n'est pas revenu des cellules.

– Tu peux activer les caméras ?

– Pourquoi, tu penses qu'il serait parti ?

– Non, il est sincère quand il dit qu'il veut trouver une solution pour ces aliens, il faut vraiment les empêcher de nuire, mais comment faire ?

– Tu crois qu'en les détruisant chez lui, cela interfèrera chez nous ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

– Je l'ignore, mais si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il trouve comment s'en débarrasser, il nous le dira et nous pourrons faire la même chose, fit le médecin en essayant de paraître convaincant.

La jeune femme alluma la CCTV et parcourut toutes les salles, mais le Capitaine n'apparaissait nulle part. Elle s'arrêta pendant quelques minutes, se demandant où il avait bien pu passer, puis elle se remit à pianoter et les vidéos défilèrent à nouveau.

Après quelques instants, elle finit par le trouver et se redressa en voyant les images. Sans rien dire, elle se leva et descendit à la crypte. Quand elle entra, suivie par le médecin, Jack était appuyé contre la porte de fer derrière laquelle reposait le jeune homme. Les yeux fermés, il laissait son esprit se porter vers cet homme qu'il avait apprécié et pourtant repoussé. S'il avait su qu'il lui restait aussi peu de temps à vivre, il lui aurait certainement donné ce qu'il souhaitait, mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Il sursauta en sentant une main douce se poser sur son bras et ouvrit les paupières, laissant par là même échapper ses larmes qui roulèrent sur sa joue.

– Tosh, souffla-t-il avant d'accepter l'étreinte qu'elle lui offrait en ouvrant ses bras.

– Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux qu'on vienne dormir à la villa, ainsi tu ne seras pas seul.

L'immortel ne répondit pas, il laissait son chagrin s'épancher et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Owen ne disait rien, lui aussi avait une boule qui lui bloquait la gorge au souvenir de son ami perdu. Il s'approcha et posa ses doigts sur l'épaule du leader.

– Nous allons rester avec toi cette nuit, fit-il, Ianto avait plusieurs chambres, si je me souviens bien.

– Oui, celle qu'il m'avait offerte pour mon séjour chez lui et la sienne, dit-il se gardant d'avouer qu'ils avaient plus souvent dormi ensemble que chacun de leur côté.

– Eh bien, tu pourrais t'y installer et nous prendrons la tienne, enfin si tu veux bien.

– D'accord, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Je suis désolé…

– Ne le sois pas, j'avoue qu'il me manque aussi, répondit Tosh en essayant un petit sourire qui ne parut pas bien convaincant. Tu avais terminé ?

– Oui, tout est en ordre. Je leur ai donné leur nourriture et rangé ce qui en avait besoin.

– Très bien, alors on y va, fit-elle en glissant son bras sous le sien pour l'entraîner vers la zone informatique. Je vais juste éteindre les ordinateurs et nous pourrons rentrer. Owen, téléphone au traiteur pour qu'il nous prépare un repas pour ce soir, nous le prendrons en passant.

– Si tu veux, mais je n'ai pas très faim, dit-il.

– Moi non plus et Jack aussi, je suppose, fit-elle en les regardant, mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre, Ianto n'aurait pas voulu cela. Il faut nous montrer forts, il faut trouver comment activer le miroir quantique et terminer d'étudier le signal des aliens. Tu en auras besoin quand tu rentreras chez toi, finit-elle en tournant le regard vers l'immortel.

–Tu penses y arriver ? s'enquit celui-ci.

– Je vais faire tout pour ça, tu peux avoir confiance !

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés dans la zone principale et la jeune femme éteignit les ordinateurs tandis que son époux terminait la commande. Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, ils se dirigèrent vers le parking et prirent le SUV. Quelques minutes après, ils s'arrêtaient devant la boutique et Tosh descendait pour aller chercher les paquets qu'elle rapporta au véhicule avant que Owen ne prenne la direction de la villa.

Après s'être garé dans l'allée, le médecin invita l'immortel à descendre et ils rejoignirent la jeune femme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et les attendait pour entrer. Jack s'arrêta sur le seuil, hésitant à pénétrer, mais Tosh lui tendit la main et il la rejoignit, sentant son cœur se serrer en entrant dans la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour déplacer ses affaires et laisser le couple s'installer. Quand il fut dans celle du Gallois, il resta sans bouger devant le lit où ils avaient dormi ensemble. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accédé à sa demande ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas fait l'amour comme il l'avait souhaité ? Les regrets n'allaient rien changer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se morigéner intérieurement.

– Je suis désolé Ianto, tu ne méritais pas ça, souffla-t-il avant d'essuyer la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Il tourna la tête en entendant toquer et posa finalement ses affaires sur le lit. Tosh poussa le battant à son invitation et s'approcha de lui.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

– C'est dur… Je… J'aurais dû…

– Parle-moi Jack, fit-elle doucement.

– J'ai toujours refusé ses avances à cause de…

– À cause des sentiments que tu as pour celui de ton univers ? finit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il hocha la tête, il avait si mal !

– Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça se termine ainsi ? Il était si jeune…

– Personne ne fait de vieux os à Torchwood, je suppose que dans ton univers, il en est de même, excepté pour toi, évidemment.

– Oui.

– Viens, nous allons dîner et ensuite, nous irons nous coucher à moins que tu ne veuilles discuter un peu, fit-elle.

– Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

– Ça ne nous dérange pas. Les amis sont là pour aider en cas de besoin, tu le sais bien. Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps, mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter et ça, c'est important, crois-moi.

Elle l'entraîna dans le salon où le médecin avait allumé la cheminée. Les yeux perdus dans les flammes qui dansaient, il sursauta lorsque son épouse lui toucha le bras.

– Installez-vous, fit-elle, je vais chercher les plats.

Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, laissant les deux hommes discuter et lorsqu'elle revint, Owen se leva rapidement pour l'aider.

La soirée se passa tranquillement et quand ils allèrent se coucher, ils avaient l'esprit apaisé d'avoir pu ouvrir leur cœur.

Après une douche bienfaisante, l'immortel s'allongea et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller du jeune homme, respirant son odeur tout en crispant ses doigts sur le tissu. Il finit par s'endormir pour un sommeil agité qui le laissa épuisé à son réveil le lendemain.

Il resta quelques instants, le regard fixé au plafond, puis il tourna la tête pour balayer la pièce des yeux. Il soupira doucement et se redressa pour se lever. Il s'avança vers la chaise et saisit la chemise que le jeune homme avait laissée et l'approcha de son visage pour en respirer l'odeur. Il avait le cœur lourd en pensant au disparu, mais également à celui qui devait l'attendre dans son univers.

Un bruit léger le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il enfila rapidement ses vêtements avant de sortir de la chambre. En arrivant dans le salon, il vit Owen, assis sur le canapé.

– Salut, fit-il.

– Comment vas-tu ce matin ? s'enquit le médecin.

– On va dire que ça va, répondit-il fataliste.

– Bonjour Jack, fit la jeune femme en venant les rejoindre avec le café. Oh, mais tu en as une tête ! Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

– Non, pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas grave. Merci, dit-il en acceptant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

– Comment va-t-on faire pour trouver ce que tu cherches ? demanda Owen après quelques instants de silence.

– C'est Ianto qui s'occupait des archives, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– S'il était aussi pointilleux que celui de mon univers, tout doit être classé et étiqueté, nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de mal à le récupérer.

– On ne sait pas à quoi ça ressemble, comment veux-tu faire ?

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapitre 10_**

L'immortel resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant au moyen de mettre la main sur l'artéfact.

– Chez nous, chaque objet est répertorié, photographié et rangé, fit-il soudain. Je pense qu'ici, ça sera la même chose. Il suffit de trouver les clichés du miroir et l'autre partie devrait être dessus, ainsi nous saurons ce que c'est.

– Très bien. Tosh, je voudrais que tu passes une échographie, dit Owen.

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Je veux m'assurer que tout va bien et vérifier ton terme, c'est important.

– Nous avons le temps, fit-elle, le plus urgent est d'aider Jack.

– Non Toshiko, intervint le Capitaine, je préfère que tu penses à ta santé. Ce n'est pas un examen de quelques minutes qui changera quoi que ce soit.

– Mais…

– Non ! l'interrompit-il, décidé. Owen, prends soin de ta femme. Il faut faire le nécessaire pour que votre enfant vienne au monde dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

La jeune femme les regardait l'un et l'autre et allait répliquer lorsqu'un coup d'œil du leader l'en dissuada. Il était inquiet pour sa santé et elle l'en remercia mentalement.

– C'est tout naturel, crois-moi, je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, fit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle le fixa, puis lui sourit, elle avait complètement oublié qu'il pouvait entendre ce qu'elle pensait.

– Nous devrions nous préparer, proposa-t-il.

Elle récupéra les tasses et les nettoya pendant que les deux hommes retournaient dans leurs chambres. Elle tenait à ce que la maison de son ami reste aussi bien rangée que lorsqu'il était là. Quand elle eut terminé, elle rejoignit son mari qui finissait de s'habiller.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, le Capitaine refermait soigneusement la porte de la villa et prenait place sur la banquette arrière du SUV et Owen prit la route de l'institut.

Quand ils passèrent le sas, le ptérodactyle lança un cri avant de fondre sur eux. Cette fois, Jack lui tendit une tablette de chocolat et sourit en voyant l'animal saisir la gourmandise et retourner dans son antre.

Tosh alluma son ordinateur et chercha le fichier dans lequel étaient répertoriés tous les artéfacts rangés dans les archives.

L'immortel descendit s'occuper des pensionnaires, mais remonta très vite lorsque l'alarme de la faille retentit dans la base. La jeune femme lui donna les coordonnées et il sortit rapidement pour l'interception. Ce n'était que des Weevils, mais il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, il savait que la Japonaise ferait tout son possible pour l'aider, mais trouverait-elle l'objet et surtout, la signification du signal.

Parcourant les rues, il croisait des couples dont la femme pleurait et se doutait que ces personnes devaient certainement avoir perdu un de leurs enfants ou connaissaient ceux qui avaient été livrés aux aliens.

Ainsi qu'ils l'avaient promis, les visiteurs étaient partis sitôt leur récolte faite, mais ils pouvaient revenir dans un an, dix ans, cent ans et cela était inadmissible ! Le gouvernement n'avait rien fait pour protéger les enfants de la Terre, mais lui trouverait le moyen de débarrasser l'univers de cette espèce qui avait tué le Gallois et fait autant de dégâts dans la population. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il aurait ressenti si c'était Son Ianto qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras tandis que la vie le quittait. Non ! Il ne le permettrait pas !

Deux heures plus tard, il rentrait à la base après avoir repoussé les créatures dans les égouts. Il alla dans la cuisine pour déposer le repas qu'il avait acheté en passant devant le traiteur. Il avait eu un pincement au cœur en constatant que lui aussi était dans cet univers. Beaucoup de choses étaient similaires, mais également très différentes et c'était assez perturbant.

Il monta dans le bureau et s'occupa des quelques dossiers restés en souffrance, vérifiant les informations afin que la validation soit plus rapide lorsqu'il les verrait avec Owen. Après une bonne demi-heure de travail, il repoussa les dossiers et vit une enveloppe écrite de la main du Gallois. Il la prit et la tourna entre ses doigts avant de la glisser dans sa poche, puis il quitta le bureau et descendit en zone informatique.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui était toujours plongée dans ses recherches et s'assit près d'elle sans la déranger. Il la voyait faire défiler des clichés tandis qu'un autre programme analysait le signal des 4.5.6.

Owen vint les rejoindre et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme pour attirer son attention. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, avant de fixer à nouveau l'écran.

– Tosh, je voudrais que tu arrêtes maintenant, tu y as passé la matinée, fit-il.

– Je sais, mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé.

– Tu auras le temps plus tard, pour le moment, je voudrais que tu viennes passer ton écho et ensuite, nous irons déjeuner.

– Je n'ai pas faim.

– Tosh, Owen a raison, il faut prendre un peu de repos, intervint le leader. Ça ne sert à rien d'insister et tu dois penser à ton bébé.

– Mais Jack…

– Non, fais ce que te dit ton mari. Je t'en prie, dit-il doucement.

Elle le fixa quelques instants puis elle abdiqua et se leva. Le médecin l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser légèrement avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Le Capitaine resta sur son siège et les regarda partir sans rien dire.

– Jack, tu peux venir si tu le souhaites, lança la jeune femme en se retournant.

Le leader resta silencieux et elle revint sur ses pas pour lui prendre la main.

– Ça me ferait plaisir, fit-elle doucement.

Il se leva et la suivit. Quand ils descendirent les marches, Owen finissait de calibrer la machine et attendait patiemment que son épouse s'allonge sur la table. Elle entrouvrit son chemisier et descendit un peu sa jupe pour permettre à son mari de pratiquer l'échographie.

Il mit du gel sur la sonde et la posa sur la peau, faisant frissonner la jeune femme qui ressentit le froid du produit. Jack lui prit la main et regarda les images. Le médecin leur montra le point qui battait furieusement, prouvant qu'une petite vie était nichée dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

– Eh bien, je pense que tout est pour le mieux. D'après les mesures, tu en serais à huit semaines environ. J'aimerais que tu te ménages, fit Owen, et surtout, que tu n'ailles plus sur le terrain.

– Pourquoi ?

– On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, fit le praticien, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

– Il a raison Tosh. Tant que je serai ici, je pourrai m'occuper des interventions. Toi, tu dois écouter ton médecin, c'est important, fit Jack.

– Vous vous êtes ligués, on dirait, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. C'est d'accord, mais comment va-t-on faire lorsque tu seras parti ?

– Vous ne pouvez pas rester tous les deux, il faut que vous pensiez à recruter. Lors de notre déplacement à Londres avec Ianto, j'avais pris certains contacts, je peux voir ce qu'il en est maintenant. Tosh, tu m'as bien dit que j'avais un dossier verrouillé à l'Unit ? fit-il après un instant de réflexion

– Oui, mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, puisque tu n'es jamais venu ici.

– Ils ont la technologie pour passer d'un univers à l'autre et je pense que l'organisation de mon espace-temps peut avoir transféré les informations afin qu'ils ne soient pas pris au dépourvu si je débarquais.

– Effectivement, c'est possible. Je vais tâcher de craquer le code de protection et nous en saurons plus.

– Nous verrons ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut aller déjeuner, fit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme termina de retirer le gel et se rhabilla tandis que le Capitaine quittait l'infirmerie. Tosh s'approcha de son époux et lui vola un baiser avant de suivre le leader.

Quand le médecin les rejoignit dans la salle de conférence, elle venait de servir les plats et discutait avec l'immortel. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, le couple était heureux de savoir que tout allait bien pour le fœtus et le leader était satisfait pour eux.

– Je peux vous poser une question ? fit ce dernier après quelques instants de silence.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit Owen.

– Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais qu'allez-vous faire de la villa de Ianto ? finit-il dans un souffle.

Les deux jeunes gens le dévisagèrent avant que Tosh ne prenne la parole.

– Je ne sais pas, il faut que nous nous renseignions pour savoir s'il lui restait de la famille.

– Et s'il n'en avait plus ?

– J'avoue que je ne me l'étais jamais demandé, intervint Owen. C'est vrai qu'il n'en parlait jamais. Mais pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

– J'ai vu une enveloppe dans le bureau, elle vous était adressée.

– Tu es certain ?

– Oui.

– J'irai voir, fit Tosh.

– Ce ne sera pas la peine, reprit l'immortel en mettant sa main dans sa poche pour en retirer la missive.

La Japonaise la prit et caressa doucement l'écriture de son ami défunt, puis elle l'ouvrit pour en sortir une feuille pliée.

_Tosh, Owen,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je ne serais plus. J'aurais sans doute été victime, comme tant d'autres avant moi, de la malédiction de Torchwood._

_Vous étiez toute ma famille et j'ai aimé être à vos côtés. Nous nous comprenions sans qu'il soit vraiment besoin de parler, surtout avec toi, Tosh. Tu as été mon amie, ma confidente, j'aurais tant voulu rester auprès de vous, mais mon destin était tout autre._

_Jack, je sais que tu as toujours refusé de m'offrir ce que je souhaitais et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu retourneras dans ton univers et tu pourras y retrouver ton ami. Mais j'avoue que j'ai été jaloux des sentiments que tu lui portes. Je suis lui et tu as toujours refusé ma demande, je n'avais pas compris, mais maintenant, je suis persuadé que tu avais raison. On ne peut pas vivre avec des souvenirs et c'est tout ce qui me serait resté si tu étais retourné chez toi alors que j'étais toujours vivant._

_Owen, Tosh, je sais que vous vouliez fonder une famille, alors ma dernière volonté est que vous acceptiez que je vous offre ma maison. Elle est spacieuse et conviendra parfaitement à un couple avec un jeune enfant. Je l'avais deviné avant toi Tosh, mais je n'ai rien voulu dire, ne m'en veux pas._

_Tous les papiers sont en règle. Sans nouvelles de ma part d'ici une semaine, mon notaire prendra contact avec vous pour vous remettre les titres de propriété, j'espère que vous accepterez ce cadeau et que vous y vivrez heureux._

_Je vous souhaite une vie la meilleure qui soit, mais n'oubliez pas, à deux, il vous sera impossible de gérer l'institut, vous devrez vous entourer de personnel compétent. Pour ça, je pense que vous pourriez suivre les idées de Jack, je suis certain qu'il saura vous conseiller._

_Adieu mes amis et essayez de vous souvenir de moi._

_Ianto Jones_

La jeune femme continuait de fixer la feuille, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle avait le cœur serré devant tant de gentillesse. Son époux la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter, lui aussi était touché par le cadeau que leur faisait leur ami.

– Je peux vous laisser si vous le souhaitez, fit Jack.

– Non, reste, l'arrêta Tosh quand elle vit qu'il se levait. Je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait fait un testament. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé, mais c'est vrai que dans notre boulot, c'est une chose qui serait à faire.

– Alors, qu'allez-vous décider ?

Le couple se regarda un instant et Owen hocha la tête.

– Nous allons accepter, fit ce dernier. C'était la volonté de Ianto, nous allons la respecter, ainsi il sera toujours près de nous.

– Très bien, j'en suis heureux, répondit le leader. Maintenant, il faut vous trouver du personnel compétent. Quand tu auras un moment Tosh, pourras-tu voir si tu peux craquer mon dossier chez l'Unit, je dois appeler quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider à choisir les membres nécessaires et je voudrais m'assurer que les transferts se feront sans problème.

– D'accord, je verrai ça cet après-midi, fit-elle.

– Bien, je pourrais te demander de nous faire un café, j'avoue que le mien est vraiment exécrable, fit-il avec une petite moue.

La jeune femme lui sourit et quitta la pièce en emportant les boîtes vides, laissant les deux hommes discuter.

Quand Jack se rendit dans le bureau du Gallois, il avait été décidé qu'il chercherait deux membres supplémentaires. Il avait déjà approché certaines personnes, mais il voulait s'assurer de ne pas faire d'erreur. Il décrocha le combiné et composa un numéro, puis attendit que son correspondant lui réponde.

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes puis rendez-vous fut pris pour que les personnes concernées viennent à Cardiff, il ne pouvait pas retourner à Londres, Owen avait besoin de lui pour les interventions.

Quand il eut terminé, il coupa la communication et alla rendre compte au médecin qui se déclara satisfait. Tosh s'approcha et leur tendit une tasse de café qu'ils acceptèrent d'un sourire.

Une alarme se déclencha et le Capitaine sortit rapidement pour revenir moins d'une heure plus tard. La police avait réglé le problème, il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une bande de jeunes qui avait décidé de faire des blagues aux passants.

À son retour à la base, il descendit nourrir les pensionnaires et resta quelques minutes auprès du ptérodactyle. Il le regarda manger la pitance qu'il lui avait déposée et repensa au Gallois.

– Je suis désolé Myfanwy, fit-il doucement, ton ami ne viendra plus te voir. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir le sauver, mais j'ai été impuissant à le protéger.

L'animal avait levé la tête et semblait écouter les paroles, puis il fit quelques petits pas et posa son bec sur le sol près de l'immortel qui l'effleura du bout du doigt.

– Jack, entendit-il dans un souffle.

Il se tourna et vit Tosh à l'entrée. Elle avait parlé à voix basse en voyant le chien de garde près du Capitaine, elle n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer. Lentement, il se leva et la rejoignit.

– Elle te laisse l'approcher ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

– Nous avons quelqu'un en commun, murmura-t-il.

– Qui ?

– Ianto !

Il descendit dans la zone centrale, suivi par la jeune femme qui comprenait sa tristesse. Le Gallois lui manquait à elle aussi, mais ils devraient vivre avec cette absence alors que le Capitaine allait retourner chez lui et retrouver son ami.

En arrivant près du canapé, il s'assit et la Japonaise prit place près de lui. Elle serrait ses mains sur un dossier qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux. Il la regarda, percevant ses interrogations, mais il ne pouvait rester, il devait à tout prix retourner dans sa propre réalité.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, je sais quel artéfact complète le miroir. Ianto l'avait rangé dans une boîte aux archives.

– Très bien, nous irons voir ça. Et pour les 4.5.6. ?

– J'ai mis tout ce que j'avais sur cette clé, fit-elle en lui tendant l'objet. Je ne trouve rien de plus, mais il faut que tu rentres chez toi. Ta collègue pourra sans doute terminer les recherches, ici, il n'y a rien de plus. J'ai beau chercher, il manque des données et j'en suis venue à me dire qu'elles ne doivent être disponibles que dans ton univers.

– Pour quelle raison ? fit-il sans comprendre.

– Les aliens se déplacent, je suppose que les éléments ne sont pas les mêmes d'une réalité à l'autre.

Jack leva la tête en voyant le médecin s'approcher. Il les avait écoutés et savait que l'immortel allait bientôt les quitter.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je ne partirai que lorsque le personnel supplémentaire sera arrivé, fit Jack.

– Tu ferais ça ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

– Oui Tosh, je ne vous laisserai pas sans aide. Ianto vous l'a dit, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Bien, je vais rentrer si vous le voulez bien, fit-il. Je vous verrai demain avec, je l'espère, de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. J'attends un coup de fil pour ce soir et si tout se passe bien, deux candidats potentiels pourraient venir dans la matinée.

– D'accord, répondit la jeune femme. Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

– Non, ça ira, je vais prendre la voiture de Ianto si ça ne vous dérange pas.

– Bien sûr que non, fit Owen. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à appeler.

– Merci, alors à demain, fit-il en se levant.

– À demain.

Il quitta la base sous le regard du couple qui sentait bien que la soirée de l'immortel allait être difficile, mais ils ne voulaient pas s'imposer.

Quand ils eurent vérifié que les ordinateurs étaient éteints, ils partirent également, le médecin ayant invité sa compagne à aller au restaurant. Ils avaient commencé à discuter de leur avenir, voulant déménager et s'installer pour élever l'enfant qui allait naître dans quelques mois. Tosh avait des appréhensions, elle espérait que l'immortel pourrait débarrasser l'univers des aliens qui en voulaient à leurs enfants !

La nuit du Capitaine fut agitée. Il s'était couché après avoir pris une douche, mais ses rêves étaient hantés par le Gallois qui s'éloignait à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à s'approcher de lui. Le visage du jeune homme était souriant, mais son regard était triste et le cœur de l'immortel, douloureux de cette absence.

_À suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre 11_**

Au matin, il s'éveilla avec le souvenir de ses songes et soupira avant de se lever. Il prit une douche rapide et rangea la chambre avant de quitter la maison, il boirait son café à la base.

Quand il passa le sas, son téléphone sonna et il décrocha en voyant le nom de son correspondant. Tout en discutant, il s'approcha de la cuisine et vit que Tosh avait déjà préparé la boisson qui restait au chaud dans la verseuse. Il se servit et s'avança vers le poste de la jeune femme qui leva la tête en l'entendant arriver.

– Bonjour ma belle, fit-il après avoir raccroché. Il y a longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ?

– Une demi-heure environ, je voulais terminer une bricole.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en sentant de la tristesse dans sa voix.

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Ok. Tout à l'heure, deux personnes vont se présenter à l'office. Mon contact m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé des candidats aux postes proposés. Je les recevrai avec vous si vous le voulez bien.

– Si tu veux, mais tu ne serais pas le plus qualifié pour savoir s'ils peuvent convenir ? demanda-t-elle.

– Sans doute, mais c'est avec vous qu'ils devront travailler. Il faut que vous puissiez vous entendre, c'est important. Il vous faut une équipe soudée, chacun doit pouvoir compter sur l'autre, tu comprends ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

Il la regarda reprendre son travail et alla discuter avec le médecin qui terminait des analyses. Puis il monta au bureau du Gallois et visa certains dossiers en imitant la signature du jeune homme. Il en avait discuté avec Owen et ils avaient convenu que c'était la meilleure solution avant les modifications prévues. Personne ne savait que l'agent était décédé, il avait soigneusement changé les informations. Owen prendrait sa place et une lettre officielle serait transmise à l'Unit pour indiquer la mutation de la direction qui serait intervenue suite à la démission de Ianto pour convenance personnelle. Il vérifia que tout était en ordre et attendit les visiteurs qui arrivèrent une heure plus tard.

Ils s'installèrent en salle de réunion et Jack s'enquit des choix des deux membres postulants puis il laissa Owen et Tosh décider de ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire. Après quelques tests en zone de tir, il s'avéra que les deux hommes étaient un binôme efficace, se comprenant sans qu'il soit besoin d'échanger une parole, ce qui pouvait être un avantage lors des interventions.

Quand le médecin valida la décision de les garder à la base, Jack téléphona à son contact et lui demanda de confirmer les transferts, ce qui fut fait quelques minutes plus tard. Le leader était satisfait, il avait tenu sa promesse et pouvait maintenant envisager de retourner dans sa réalité.

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble et dans l'après-midi, Tosh vint le rejoindre et posa un appareil sur la table de travail. L'immortel le prit et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui tentait de retenir ses larmes. Il vint près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

– Je dois repartir, tu le sais. Il faut que je les arrête pour que ton enfant soit en sécurité.

– Je le sais bien, mais tu vas nous manquer, soupira-t-elle.

– Vous me manquerez aussi, crois le bien, mais je me dois à mon univers.

– Oui et tu dois retrouver Ianto, fit-elle une larme roulant sur sa joue.

– Effectivement et je dois lui dire que je l'aime, il faut que je sache si mes sentiments sont partagés.

– Je suis certaine que c'est le cas, si notre Ianto te l'avait avoué, je ne pense pas que celui de ton univers soit bien différent. Tu as bien dit que dans le tien, Owen était amoureux de moi mais n'osait pas me le dire, eh bien regarde, ici nous sommes mariés, c'est bien qu'il y a des choses qui n'ont pas d'autres choix que de se produire. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible avec lui et surtout, protège-le bien.

– Ça, tu peux en être sûre, je n'ai rien pu faire ici malheureusement et je le regrette, mais je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur et je débarrasserai l'univers de ces créatures infâmes, répondit-il d'un ton virulent, les yeux jetant des éclairs de colère.

– Je le sais, mais pense à nous prévenir si tu le peux, je voudrais pouvoir arrêter de trembler en imaginant que ces aliens pourraient revenir.

– Je le ferai, dès que nous aurons fini, je vous contacterai par le miroir, c'est promis.

– Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de se serrer à nouveau contre lui.

Quand Owen entra, il les trouva enlacés et les regarda sans rien dire. Jack leva la tête et lui sourit. Le médecin s'approcha et croisa les yeux embués de son épouse, qui quitta les bras du Capitaine pour ceux de son mari.

– Elle a peur, fit le leader, et c'est bien normal, mais je vais tout faire pour que cela cesse. Prends bien soin d'elle.

– Tu peux compter sur moi et merci pour les renforts, je les ai regardé s'entraîner, ils sont impressionnants !

– Oui, à l'Unit, ils ont un programme assez sérieux et tous les hommes formés sont très efficaces, mais j'avoue que ces deux-là se complètent parfaitement.

– Tu comptes partir quand ?

– Tosh m'a apporté le moyen de rentrer chez moi, je pense qu'il est temps.

– Ok, alors nous allons t'accompagner aux archives si tu veux bien.

– D'accord, mais pas d'effusions, je déteste les adieux, lâcha le Capitaine.

Owen hocha la tête et entraîna son épouse hors de la pièce. En arrivant aux ordinateurs, il appela les deux autres membres qui les rejoignirent rapidement.

Jack s'assura que tout était en ordre et prit le sac qu'il avait ramené de chez le Gallois puis il descendit à son tour pour se rendre aux archives.

La jeune femme prépara le miroir et revint vers le groupe à qui l'immortel disait au revoir. Il s'approcha des deux hommes et leur serra la main, puis il se pencha entre eux pour leur murmurer quelques paroles.

– Vous n'êtes plus à l'Unit, fit-il, laissez libre cours à vos sentiments, vous n'en serez que plus efficaces. Être toujours obligés de se cacher pour vivre une passion n'est pas simple et Owen et Tosh sont compréhensifs et seront heureux pour vous.

En se redressant, il croisa le regard interrogateur de l'un d'eux et lui sourit, puis comme si une lumière s'était faite en lui, le militaire se détendit et fixa son compagnon, lui faisant un signe imperceptible.

Le leader s'approcha du médecin et lui fit une accolade, puis il prit Tosh dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

– Que leur as-tu dit ? s'enquit Owen.

– Je pense que vous allez être témoins de certains changements, fit-il avec un coup d'œil complice. Prenez bien soin de vous, finit-il avant de reculer jusqu'au miroir.

Celui-ci s'activa quand le Capitaine mit l'artéfact en route et après un dernier regard en arrière, entra dans la lumière. Quelques secondes après, la glace se reforma et les quatre membres purent s'y voir, tout était terminé, l'immortel était parti !

* * *

Le miroir scintilla puis la surface éclata de lumière et Jack apparut brusquement. Dans la zone informatique, Tosh suivait le phénomène et se leva précipitamment pour courir vers les archives, sous le regard surpris de Owen et Ianto qui lui emboîtèrent le pas. Quand elle arriva à la porte, elle inspira profondément et poussa le battant, espérant ne pas avoir rêvé ce qu'il venait de se produire.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle le vit, il était là, aussi resplendissant que dans ses souvenirs, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

– Jack, tu es de retour, hoqueta-t-elle, le serrant contre elle.

– Oui ma belle, souffla-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

– J'ai cherché, je te jure que j'ai cherché, mais je ne trouvais pas comment te ramener.

– D'autres l'ont fait rassure-toi, tout va bien, fit-il en levant les yeux pour voir entrer le médecin suivi par le jeune Gallois.

Tosh s'écarta pour laisser ses collègues saluer leur leader. Harper s'approcha et lui donna une accolade, puis il rejoignit la jeune femme qui se blottit dans ses bras.

Ianto n'osait pas en croire ses yeux, son Capitaine était là, devant lui. Il s'avança, un peu gauche, et lui tendit une main hésitante. L'immortel la prit et le tira pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de lui relever le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le jeune homme répondit au baiser, entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser la langue de son supérieur venir caresser la sienne. Son cœur battait la chamade et une douce chaleur l'envahit lentement. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et les pensées du Gallois confirmèrent à l'immortel que ses sentiments étaient effectivement partagés.

– Je…

– Je sais, le coupa-t-il avant de s'apercevoir que le couple avait disparu.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis l'entraîna vers la zone informatique. Durant la remontée, l'agent le regardait de temps en temps, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

– Je suis bien là Ian et nous aurons à parler, fit le leader serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle principale, Tosh et Owen les attendaient, la jeune femme avait encore des larmes sur les joues, mais son sourire montrait qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir.

– Nous avons à discuter, fit Jack. Ianto, pourrais-tu nous préparer un de tes délicieux cafés ?

– Oui, oui bien sûr, répondit le Gallois encore perturbé par ce retour inespéré.

– Nous le prendrons en salle de conférence.

– D'accord, je vous rejoins.

L'immortel le regarda, partir puis il se dirigea vers son bureau. Le médecin entraîna sa compagne et ils prirent place à la table, attendant la venue de leurs amis.

Quand Ianto entra, le Capitaine était installé dans son fauteuil et fixait la porte, surveillant son arrivée. Il lui fit un léger sourire et distribua les boissons avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

– Bien, il y a pas mal de choses à dire, fit le leader, à commencer par le fait que je sois heureux d'être rentré. Je n'ai pas vu Gwen, dit-il brusquement.

– Non et tu ne la reverras plus, répondit Owen.

– Comment ça ?

– Nous l'avons pour ainsi dire démissionnée, lâcha-t-il en espérant ne pas avoir fait d'erreur.

– Explique !

– À la suite de l'incident, nous avons décidé qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle quitte Torchwood. Nous avons donc fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle change de vie.

– Et ?

– Nous avons contacté ton amie Solène et nous lui avons demandé de lui donner un emploi.

– Tu rigoles ?

– Non pourquoi ?

– Tu imagines, Gwen au milieu de soutien-gorge et de dentelles ?

Le leader avait du mal à réprimer le fou rire qui montait et finalement, il se laissa aller à une hilarité contagieuse.

Lorsqu'ils se furent enfin calmés, le Capitaine avala une gorgée de café tout en fixant le Gallois. Celui-ci était un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant et baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. Tosh sourit en tournant la tête vers le médecin et Owen posa sa main sur la sienne, lui prouvant qu'il avait compris.

– Bien, reprit Jack. Je suppose que vous voudriez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !

– Effectivement, fit la jeune femme. Où étais-tu ?

– Dans un autre univers, en fait, il n'était pas très différent de celui-ci. J'y ai retrouvé des personnes connues et surtout, vu des aliens que nous devons à tout prix éliminer.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– J'ai tout dans ce dossier, fit-il en montrant la chemise qu'il avait devant lui.

– D'accord et tu as vu qui ? insista la jeune femme.

– Vous deux et vous étiez mariés !

Il sourit en voyant la réaction surprise du couple.

– Quoi ?

– Eh oui Owen, dans l'autre univers, cette charmante demoiselle avait réussi à te passer la corde au cou et elle attendait même un heureux évènement.

– Tu blagues !

– Non, c'est comme je te le dis et vous étiez très heureux.

– D'accord, il y avait qui d'autre ? demanda Tosh.

– Ianto, fit-il en tournant la tête vers le Gallois.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux en entendant son prénom et croisa le regard embué de larmes de son leader, mais il ne dit rien, essayant de comprendre la raison de cette brusque tristesse.

– Je vois que tous les univers se ressemblent, lâcha Owen. Et Gwen, elle y était aussi ?

– Non et moi non plus d'ailleurs, ce qui, en soit, est tout à fait normal puisque ma particularité m'empêche d'être dans plusieurs univers en même temps.

– Ok et que s'est-il passé ? Tu es quand même resté absent plus de trois semaines ! intervint Tosh.

– Disons que mon arrivée a été des plus brutales. J'ai perdu connaissance et j'ai eu une période d'amnésie pendant laquelle je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

– Aux ordres de qui ? s'enquit le médecin.

– De Ianto, là-bas, c'était lui le dirigeant.

– Eh bien, finalement on trouve quand même des différences, sourit Owen.

– Oui, souffla Jack.

– Alors raconte ! insista Harper, l'œil gourmand.

– Il n'y a rien à dire. Je n'ai fait que mon possible pour les aider, mais ça n'a pas été suffisant.

– Comment ça ?

– Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, lâcha-t-il, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Ianto sursauta en comprenant que son autre lui était mort. Tosh se leva et vint près de l'immortel, puis elle le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter.

– Je n'ai rien pu faire, ils ont été les plus forts, souffla Jack.

– Qui ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Les 4.5.6. Ils sont revenus pour demander des enfants et nous avons tenté de résister, mais nous n'avons rien pu faire. Le gouvernement avait fait installer une cuve à Thames House sur la demande des aliens afin de pouvoir parlementer et quand nous sommes arrivés pour dire à ces créatures qu'il n'était pas question qu'on leur obéisse, elles ont bouclé le bâtiment et empoisonné l'air. Nous avons tous succombé, mais moi, je suis revenu, comme toujours. Ianto était mort et je n'avais rien pu faire.

Tout à son chagrin, Jack n'avait pas vu le Gallois s'approcher et Tosh s'écarta pour lui laisser la place. Le leader se blottit dans les bras ouverts du jeune homme et laissa sa peine s'épancher.

Owen prit la Japonaise par la main et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Les deux hommes avaient besoin de se parler, autant leur laisser de l'intimité.

Ianto avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Sentir son leader tout contre lui faisait monter une douce chaleur dans son corps et il essayait de se contrôler. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il n'osait pas, ne sachant pas si ceux-ci étaient partagés. Le Capitaine releva la tête et fixa son visage quelques instants, percevant ses pensées, puis il se redressa et caressa la joue de l'agent avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, presque timidement.

– Ianto, je crois que nous avons à parler, fit-il en s'écartant légèrement.

– À quel sujet ? demanda ce dernier un peu perdu.

– De ce que tu ressens pour moi.

– Je…

– Tout à l'heure, quand je suis revenu, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'avais envie de t'embrasser et je l'ai fait, j'étais tellement heureux de te voir vivant. J'espérais que tu ne m'en voudrais pas et tes pensées m'ont confirmé que tu éprouvais pour moi, des sentiments que je voulais partager avec toi.

Le Gallois était perturbé, il ne comprenait pas comment son Capitaine savait cela. Il le fixa sans rien dire et tenta de s'éloigner, mais Jack le retint.

– Je suis télépathe, fit-il doucement. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter, mais…

– Télépathe ? le coupa l'agent.

– Oui, c'est une de mes particularités. Tu m'en veux ?

– De quoi ?

– De t'avoir écouté ?

– Non, mais…

– Non Ian, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, intervint Jack en comprenant ses interrogations. Quand j'étais là-bas, je savais parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, je n'ai pas voulu… je ne pouvais pas… il était toi, mais en même temps, il ne l'était pas.

Le leader revoyait encore le regard malheureux de l'autre Ianto quand il lui avait refusé ce qu'il souhaitait et il s'en voulait un peu, mais il avait fait son choix.

À ce moment, l'alarme résonna et ils rejoignirent rapidement la zone centrale. Tosh était penchée sur son écran et leva les yeux en les entendant arriver.

– Jack… c'est… ils sont…

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à aller au bout de ses paroles, elle voyait se profiler la menace dont leur avait parlé l'immortel.

Jack regarda les informations et pâlit en reconnaissant le signal. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas tout en fixant le Gallois, puis il sortit une clé USB de sa poche et la tendit à l'informaticienne.

– Ils ont fait vite, je ne m'attendais pas à les revoir si rapidement. Quelles que soient leurs nécessités, ils ne perdent pas de temps. Je me demande pourquoi ils ont besoin d'autant d'enfants ! Voilà ce que Toshiko avait trouvé, fit-il doucement en lui tendant la clé. Je suis certain que la solution est là, quelque part !

– Je vais regarder, répondit-elle.

– Tiens-moi au courant de l'avancée. Là-bas, les enfants ont commencé par se figer, puis ils ont émis un son assez inquiétant.

– D'accord.

Elle inséra la clé et examina les différents fichiers que son double avait sauvegardés. Pendant quelques instants, le leader la regarda faire, puis il se tourna vers le Gallois.

– Viens avec moi, fit-il en l'entraînant vers le bureau. Owen, aide-la si tu peux, il faut les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

– Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons trouver, nous avons déjà une base, répondit le médecin en prenant place auprès de la jeune femme.

En arrivant, Jack ferma la porte et invita l'agent Jones à s'asseoir, puis il fit quelques pas et se tourna vers lui.

– Ianto, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise… Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, pas comme ça, souffla-t-il.

– Je dois faire mon travail Capitaine…

– Je t'en prie ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! fit-il en s'approchant pour se baisser à sa hauteur. Ian, je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais je ne veux pas que tu meures de cette façon. Ils sont sans pitié !

– Nous trouverons Monsieur, je suis certain que Tosh aura vite une solution.

– Jack, souffla le leader, appelle-moi Jack, finit-il avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Le Gallois répondit au baiser et demanda même à l'approfondir à la plus grande joie de l'immortel. Quand ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme posa sa tête contre la poitrine du leader qui le serra contre lui, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux.

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapitre 12_**

En entendant toquer, Jack tourna la tête vers la porte et vit la Japonaise attendre son autorisation pour entrer. Ianto rougit et s'écarta, lissant sa veste en baissant les yeux.

– Je pense que j'ai compris comment ils communiquent, fit la jeune femme.

– Tu as été rapide !

– Mon autre moi avait déjà fait la majeure partie du travail, je n'ai fait que le terminer avec les informations disponibles de ce côté-ci, répondit-elle.

– Et qu'as-tu trouvé ?

– Comme tu le sais déjà, ils utilisent les enfants pour prendre contact. Le signal sert de catalyseur et ils peuvent les contrôler en modifiant la chimie de leur cerveau.

– Comment peut-on les contrer ?

– Il faut que je craque ton dossier à l'Unit, elle avait raison, certaines informations devraient y être inscrites.

– Et tu penses y arriver ? s'enquit le leader.

– Il n'y a pas de raison, aucun de leurs fichiers n'a pu me résister, ça devrait être pareil pour celui-ci, fit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Jack resta silencieux quelques instants et Ianto s'approcha. Il le regarda et passa sa main sur sa joue en lui souriant.

– C'est la meilleure, elle trouvera, fit-il. Je vais aller faire du café, finit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

– Ian ?

– Oui !

– Promets-moi d'être prudent.

– Comme toujours !

Il quitta la pièce et se rendit à la cuisine où il prépara les tasses. Il avait encore sur sa bouche la sensation du baiser et il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres tout en souriant. Cette journée était presque parfaite, Jack était de retour et il connaissait ses sentiments pour lui, que pouvait-il lui arriver de grave ? Quand il eut terminé, il fit la distribution et croisa le regard de sa collègue.

Au souvenir qu'elle les avait vus s'embrasser, il rougit à nouveau et détourna la tête, mais elle posa sa main sur son bras.

– Tu vois, il fallait simplement que vous parliez.

– Oui. Je vais aller lui porter son café.

Elle le regarda partir et monter les escaliers avant de se plonger à nouveau dans l'étude des fichiers, son programme cherchant à craquer le code qui bouclait le dossier du Capitaine.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, il vit que l'immortel était au téléphone et posa sa boisson avant de sortir. Il avait entendu quelques mots de la conversation et savait que l'interlocuteur faisait partie de l'Unit.

Il descendit aux archives et se consacra aux artéfacts en attente, il devait s'occuper l'esprit, ne pas penser à ces aliens qui venaient faire leur provision d'enfants. Mais pour quelle raison ? Que faisaient-ils de ces gamins ?

Dans le bureau, le Capitaine avait terminé sa conversation et réfléchissait. Puis il reprit son téléphone et contacta une de ses connaissances. Ils discutèrent pendant de longues minutes, puis l'immortel raccrocha en souriant. Il savait que sa demande serait satisfaite, il n'en doutait pas.

Il prit encore quelques minutes pour appeler son amie Solène, la conversation se porta sur la Galloise et Jack apprit que tout se passait pour le mieux. La jeune femme ne semblait pas se souvenir de son ancienne vie et s'investissait dans son nouveau travail.

Quand il raccrocha, Jack souriait, imaginant son ex-collègue au milieu des sous-vêtements féminins, puis il se leva et descendit rejoindre Tosh qui travaillait toujours.

– Tu t'en sors ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, ça avance doucement. Je devrais bientôt être en mesure de te dire ce que j'ai trouvé.

– Et pour mon dossier chez l'Unit ?

– Le programme a presque terminé, il ne reste que trois chiffres ou lettres à trouver.

– Très bien. Tu sais où est Ianto ?

– Aux archives, fit-elle avec un sourire.

– Merci ma belle. Tu devrais faire une pose.

– J'attends que Ianto revienne, il n'y a plus de café, répondit-elle.

– Je vais voir ce qu'il fait et je le ramène, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Quand il arriva devant la porte du local, il s'arrêta et poussa doucement le battant. Le Gallois était penché sur la table et détaillait divers objets. Il notait les descriptions et mettait des étiquettes avant de les placer dans des boîtes. L'immortel s'approcha et mit ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme qui sursauta.

– Chut, souffla le leader, ce n'est que moi.

Il posa un baiser sur la nuque découverte, faisant frissonner l'agent.

– Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

– Non, j'ai presque fini, répondit Ianto, pourquoi ?

– Tosh aimerait un café et je t'avoue que moi aussi.

– Donnez-moi quelques minutes.

– Ian, pourquoi ne pas me tutoyer ?

– Je…

Le leader le tourna vers lui et caressa doucement sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

– Je pense que nous sommes suffisamment intimes pour que tu te laisses aller.

Le Gallois se raidit et l'immortel s'en rendit compte. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction, puis soudain la lumière se fit.

– Non Ian, je ne pensais pas à ça. Je sais qu'il te faut du temps et lorsque tu auras décidé de venir à moi, je serai là.

– Vous… tu ne m'en veux pas ? fit le jeune homme.

– En aucune façon. Va à ton rythme, réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux faire car une fois le pas franchi, il n'y aura pas de retour possible et je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes ta décision.

– Merci, souffla Ianto.

– Mais de rien, c'est bien normal, crois-moi. Et si on allait le boire ce café ? proposa le leader.

– J'arrive, juste le temps de fermer les boîtes.

– Ok.

Le Gallois rangea les cartons et rejoignit l'immortel qui l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Il éteignit et tira le battant avant de suivre le leader dans le couloir.

Quand Tosh les vit arriver, elle sourit et rassembla ses documents, elle profiterait de sa pose pour informer le Capitaine de ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Ianto prépara les tasses pendant que la machine chauffait, puis lorsque tout fut prêt, il retourna en zone informatique et vit ses trois collègues, installés sur le canapé, discutant agréablement.

– Ah, merci, fit la Japonaise en prenant sa boisson.

– Tu aurais dû me dire que tu en voulais, fit le Gallois avec un sourire, j'aurais pu remonter plus tôt.

– Mais non, je devais terminer mes recherches d'abord.

– Et tu as trouvé quoi ? l'interrompit le leader.

– Eh bien, ça ne va pas être facile de les contrer, fit-elle.

– Pourquoi ?

– On ne peut le faire que d'une seule manière.

– Laquelle ?

– Faire comme eux, utiliser un enfant ! lâcha-t-elle.

– Quoi ?

– Oui, je suis désolée, si tu veux les détruire, il faut leur renvoyer leur propre signal par le biais d'un enfant.

– Mais c'est insensé !

– Tu n'as pas le choix Jack.

– Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ?

– Oui parfaitement et c'est pourquoi nous devons trouver la meilleure solution.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– La force du signal va immanquablement tuer le messager et… laisse-moi finir, le coupa-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il allait parler. Je disais donc que nous devons trouver le meilleur candidat possible pour sauver les autres enfants.

– Ce n'est pas possible, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Ianto et Owen les écoutaient sans rien dire et le Gallois posa sa main sur le bras du leader.

– Elle le sait parfaitement et si elle te le propose, c'est qu'elle y a longuement réfléchi, n'est-ce pas Tosh ?

– Oui, c'est vrai. Moi aussi j'ai été choquée par ce procédé, mais tu n'as pas le choix.

– Et que proposes-tu ? demanda Jack.

– Celui qui sera choisi devra irrémédiablement être condamné par la médecine.

– Condamné ?

– Oui, il faudra qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir pour le sauver, ainsi la perte sera toujours très dure pour les parents, mais elle sera utile au plus grand nombre.

– Tu veux que je demande à des parents de sacrifier leur enfant ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

– Oui, malheureusement, fit-elle.

– Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision, c'est impossible, lâcha le leader.

– Je te laisse réfléchir, je ne peux pas décider à ta place, mais dis-toi bien que ce sera moins dur pour les parents que lorsque tu as laissé les fées emmener la petite fille, dit-elle en se levant pour retourner à son poste, laissant couler ses larmes dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné.

Owen s'en rendit compte et la rejoignit rapidement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ianto resta silencieux, mais il glissa sa main dans celle du leader, essayant de le réconforter pour ce choix difficile.

Le leader se souvenait de cet épisode douloureux mais là, ce serait différent. Ce jour-là, la fillette était bien vivante lorsque les créatures lui avaient demandé de la laisser partir, elle avait dû abandonner sa mère, ce qu'elle avait fait sans aucun regret !

– Que dois-je faire Ian ?

– Déjà, te calmer.

– Je ne peux pas sacrifier un enfant, c'est impossible !

– Je sais, mais d'après Tosh, c'est la seule solution. Ok, il se fait tard, je te propose de venir dîner chez moi et nous en discuterons.

– Tu m'invites ? fit le leader, remarquant cette fois que le jeune homme l'avait tutoyé.

– Oui, à moins que tu n'aies autre chose à faire.

– Non, rien et je te promets d'être sage, souffla-t-il.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins, sourit le Gallois. Je vais nourrir les pensionnaires et j'arrive, finit-il en se levant.

Quand il passa près de sa collègue, il lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire et l'enjoignit à rentrer chez elle. Owen insista pour qu'ils aillent au restaurant et la jeune femme accepta.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'agent remontait des cellules et constata que le couple était parti. Il éteignit les ordinateurs et regarda vers la passerelle, puis il monta les marches et s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau. Il toqua, le leader leva la tête et lui sourit puis il ferma le dossier qu'il essayait de lire. Arrivé près du jeune homme, il enfila son manteau que le Gallois lui tendait et ils quittèrent la base après avoir libéré le ptérodactyle. Avant de rentrer à l'appartement de l'agent, ils firent un détour par le centre-ville pour acheter le dîner. Arrivé devant son immeuble Ianto précéda son invité dans le hall et le conduisit à l'étage puis le fit entrer.

– Fais comme chez toi, dit-il en prenant son manteau pour l'accrocher à la patère de l'entrée. Je vais préparer le repas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine avec les sacs et laissa l'immortel dans le salon. Le leader réfléchissait en attendant le jeune homme, la seule solution pour sauver les enfants de la Terre était inhumaine, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Quand Ianto revint, son invité regardait par la fenêtre et semblait à cent lieux de Cardiff. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son bras. Jack se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

– Comment faire ? souffla-t-il. Si j'utilise un enfant pour les détruire, je ne vaudrai pas mieux qu'eux.

– Tu n'as pas le choix. Je conçois parfaitement que ce soit difficile, mais Tosh a cherché et crois-moi, si elle avait eu une autre solution à proposer, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

– Je le sais bien, mais comment dire à des parents qui espèrent un miracle, que celui-ci ne se produira jamais et qui plus est, leur demander de sacrifier leur propre chair pour sauver des enfants qui ne leur sont rien ?

– Je l'ignore, mais nous allons trouver. Viens dîner, ça va être froid, fit-il en l'entraînant vers le canapé.

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille, discutant de choses et d'autres, mais évitant soigneusement le problème épineux des 4.5.6. Ianto comprenait parfaitement le dilemme qui se posait au leader, mais il ne savait comment l'aider dans le choix à faire. Quand ils eurent terminé, il proposa un café qu'ils burent tout en écoutant un fond musical. Il était près de minuit quand le Capitaine se leva pour prendre congé de son hôte.

– Je vais te laisser te reposer, fit-il en s'avançant vers la porte pour récupérer son manteau.

Ianto réfléchissait vite, il n'avait pas envie que l'immortel s'en aille, mais il n'osait pas lui demander de rester.

– Jack, je voudrais…

Il le regarda, les mots avaient du mal à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, puis finalement, il se lança.

– Jack, voudrais-tu rester ici ce soir ?

– Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, fit l'immortel, sachant qu'il aurait du mal à résister à cette tentation ambulante.

– Trop de choses se sont passées, je ne veux pas rester seul cette nuit. Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que de dormir près de toi.

Le leader s'avança pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, il percevait sa détresse et son impuissance à l'aider. Il était vulnérable en cet instant et Jack abdiqua.

– Très bien, je vais rester, si c'est ce que tu veux.

– Merci, souffla le jeune homme avant de se sauver dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle.

Quand il revint, le Capitaine était assis sur le canapé et l'attendait. À son entrée, il se leva et le rejoignit. Le Gallois le conduisit à la chambre et lui indiqua la salle d'eau. Jack alla prendre une douche rapide et lorsqu'il ressortit, enroulé dans un drap de bain, Ianto s'était déshabillé et avait enfilé un peignoir.

Le leader attendit qu'il ait fermé la porte pour remettre son boxer et sourit en se souvenant que cette scène s'était déjà produite dans l'autre réalité. Cependant, il prendrait sur lui, le jeune homme n'était pas encore prêt pour la relation qu'il souhaitait lui proposer, ce soir, il avait juste besoin de ne pas se sentir seul et il le comprenait parfaitement.

Quand Ianto revint dans la chambre, le Capitaine était couché et fixait la porte. Il lui sourit et écarta la couette pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit rapidement après avoir retiré son peignoir. Jack ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait enfilé un bas de pyjama.

– Allez viens, fit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Le jeune homme s'allongea et vint se lover contre son supérieur. Il se sentait bien et ferma les yeux, sombrant rapidement dans le sommeil, Jack le suivit très peu de temps après.

Au matin, quand le leader s'éveilla, il regarda son compagnon. Ianto était détendu et sa tête reposait au creux de son bras. Du bout du doigt, il caressa sa joue, l'agent ouvrit les paupières et lui sourit. Relevant son menton, l'immortel l'embrassa tendrement, puis le laissa quitter le lit pour aller préparer le café.

Jack s'habilla rapidement et le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser dans son cou, faisant frissonner le jeune homme.

– Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en le regardant préparer la boisson.

– Oui, bien mieux que ces derniers temps, avoua l'agent, se tournant tout en lui tendant sa tasse.

– Je ne partirai plus si ça peut te rassurer, fit-il avant d'effleurer ses lèvres.

Ianto baissa la tête, rougissant brusquement et Jack sourit. Puis le téléphone du leader sonna et il décrocha en voyant le nom de l'informaticienne.

– Bonjour Tosh.

– Salut, je ne te dérange pas ?

– Non, nous finissons notre café et nous arrivons.

– Tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas eu le mien ce matin, fit-elle un peu boudeuse.

– Ianto t'en fera un en arrivant, ne t'en fais pas.

– D'accord. Je t'appelais pour te dire que j'avais fait un premier tri pour les enfants qui pourraient être concernés et…

– Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, la coupa-t-il.

– Je m'en doute, mais il faut quand même avancer. Tant que nous n'avons pas arrêté un choix, tout peut être changé.

– Nous verrons ça tout à l'heure.

– Ok, on vous attend, fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Le Gallois remarqua le visage fermé du leader et se doutait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes, mais il ne dit rien et nettoya les tasses avant d'aller s'habiller.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils passaient la porte de l'office de tourisme et le jeune homme referma soigneusement derrière eux tandis que l'immortel allait déverrouiller l'accès au passage secret tout en regardant autour de lui.

– Nous ne devions pas avoir des travaux ? demanda le leader.

– Si, mais j'ai demandé le report de leur intervention, nous ne pouvions pas assurer une permanence et faire les recherches pour te retrouver. De plus, je sortais avec Owen quand cela été nécessaire, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de garder le bureau fermé.

– Tu as eu raison, nous allons terminer ce que nous avons à faire et nous leur demanderons de venir.

– D'accord, fit l'agent avant de précéder son supérieur dans le passage secret.

En entrant dans le Hub, Ianto se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que Jack rejoignait l'informaticienne. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire et continua à imprimer les documents qu'elle devrait lui présenter.

– Ok, fit-il, tu en es où ?

– J'ai presque terminé, mais je te le rappelle, rien n'est définitif.

– Je le sais bien, mais quel choix peut-on avoir ?

– Pour le moment, aucun ! Je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse remplacer le procédé.

– Bien, demande à Owen de venir en salle de conférence. Nous en discuterons, je veux aussi son avis.

– Il n'est pas encore arrivé, mais il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps, fit-elle.

– Où est-il ?

– Il m'a dit qu'il avait une course à faire avant de venir, mais qu'il serait là avant 10 h.

– Alors nous commencerons sans lui. Quand tu seras prête, préviens-moi, tu veux bien ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

Le leader monta à son bureau et ouvrit sa session. Il vit qu'il avait des mails en attente et regarda rapidement leurs expéditeurs. L'un d'eux venait de l'Unit et il le lut, son visage se fermant au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient sous ses yeux.

_À suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapitre 13_**

Ianto se présenta à la porte, mais le Capitaine ne le remarqua pas. Soudain, l'immortel se leva brusquement en frappant la table, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui eut du mal à retenir son plateau.

Entendant un bruit, Jack se tourna vers l'entrée et se calma en voyant l'agent qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

– Entre Ian, désolé !

– Un problème ?

– Oui, l'Unit veut me rencontrer. Si ça se passe comme dans l'autre réalité, ils vont me demander d'accompagner le responsable des négociations.

– Tu ne peux pas refuser ?

– Non, pas plus qu'en 1965, hélas !

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Ils savent des choses sur moi et pour qu'elles ne soient pas divulguées, je dois obéir, je n'ai pas le choix.

– Mais c'est du chantage !

– Oui, mais que veux-tu que je fasse…

– Tu dois y aller quand ?

– Demain, il faut absolument trouver une solution et rapidement, sinon nous aussi, nous devrons sacrifier des enfants !

– Et Tosh ? fit le jeune homme en tendant la tasse à son leader.

– Elle termine de préparer son dossier. Nous allons voir ça en réunion. Owen n'est pas arrivé, nous commencerons sans lui.

– Il est là, répondit Ianto. Il en a eu pour moins longtemps que prévu.

– Ok, alors nous y allons. Demande-leur de me rejoindre, fit le Capitaine en partant avec sa boisson.

Le Gallois le suivit et prévint ses collègues, puis tous s'installèrent pour écouter la jeune femme. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, elle fit le résumé de ce qu'elle pouvait proposer. L'ordinateur avait travaillé toute la nuit et une liste de cinq enfants était sortie des différents tris. Elle distribua les fiches pour permettre à ses collègues de prendre connaissance de l'état de gravité de chacun, afin de pouvoir trouver le _candidat_ potentiel au choix qui s'imposait à eux.

Jack restait silencieux, la boule dans son estomac, ne cessait de croître et la douleur qu'il ressentait n'irait pas en s'atténuant !

Ianto tourna la tête vers lui et après l'avoir observé un moment, il se pencha et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, ne faisant pas attention au coup d'œil de Tosh. Celle-ci sourit sans rien dire.

Le leader saisit la main du jeune homme, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage, écoutant les pensées de l'agent.

– Ok, finit-il par dire. Nous avons peu de temps, nous devons donc réfléchir assez rapidement. Ensuite, il faudra que j'aille voir les parents pour leur expliquer le problème, mais le gouvernement a soigneusement caché l'arrivée des aliens, personne n'est au courant. Tu peux faire quelque chose pour ça ? demanda-t-il à l'informaticienne.

– Oui bien sûr, je peux envoyer la vidéo sur les ondes en piratant les relais télévisuels. Elle peut aussi être publiée sur les téléphones qui supportent ce genre de fichiers, ainsi personne ne sera oublié.

– Très bien, fais-moi ça, il faudra transmettre en arrivant à Londres pour laisser le moins de temps possible à l'Unit de préparer un démenti.

– C'est déjà prêt. Il ne reste qu'à l'envoyer, fit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

– Je te remercie. Pour ce qui est des enfants Owen, tu as quelque chose à proposer ?

– J'ai bien regardé et je pense qu'il faudrait choisir celui-ci, fit-il en affichant le dossier sur l'écran mural.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'image et virent apparaître un enfant d'environ dix ans. Tosh soupira, elle aussi avait étudié les informations le concernant et jugeait que le médecin avait raison.

– Il est dans un coma de stade 4 depuis presque deux ans, expliqua le praticien. Ses parents refusent qu'il soit débranché, il n'est maintenu dans cet état végétatif que grâce aux machines d'assistance.

– Et tu penses qu'il n'y a aucune chance de le sauver ? s'enquit le leader.

– Non, le stade 4 est un coma dépassé, il s'agit en fait d'un état de mort cérébrale, il n'a aucun espoir malheureusement, mais ses parents se refusent à le laisser partir.

– Très bien et il est dans quel hôpital ?

– Il est chez lui, sa famille a fait installer tout le matériel nécessaire dans sa chambre. Que comptes-tu faire ?

– Aller les voir pour commencer, après avoir rencontré la Reine.

– La Reine ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

– Je ne peux pas demander à disposer de cet enfant sans son autorisation. Je veux qu'elle sache à quelles extrémités nous en sommes arrivés après que le gouvernement ait cédé en 1965. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit au courant de tout ce qui a été décidé en son nom.

– Tu penses qu'ils ne lui auraient rien dit ? s'enquit Tosh.

– Oui, la Reine n'aurait certainement pas laissé faire une chose pareille. Pendant la guerre, elle était aux côtés des Londoniens, elle a refusé de quitter la capitale pendant les bombardements, je ne la vois pas sacrifier des enfants pour un remède !

– Tu as sans doute raison, mais crois-tu vraiment que l'Unit va te laisser faire ?

– Ils n'auront pas le choix, si la voie normale ne donne rien, je verrai à rencontrer sa Majesté sans leur accord. Tosh, prépare-moi ce qu'il faut, je vais téléphoner à Londres, il faut que je parte au plus vite. Au fait, tu as vu pour mon dossier ?

– Oui, j'ai réussi à craquer le code, mais il n'est rien mentionné qui puisse nous aider. Je dirais que c'est un résumé de ce qu'ils savent sur toi. Ça devait servir à tenir les autres réalités au courant de leurs recherches et des moyens de pression qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur toi, fit-elle plus bas.

– Ok, je te remercie. Pense également à la fréquence, je vais en avoir besoin.

Ianto restait silencieux, il était inquiet, il savait que l'organisation londonienne ferait tout pour que le Capitaine ne rencontre pas la souveraine. Mais comment l'aider ?

– Bien, je vous laisse reprendre ce que vous faisiez, fit le leader, je vais dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi.

Il sortit et Owen et Tosh le suivirent, laissant le Gallois s'occuper de nettoyer la salle. Jack avait capté ses pensées inquiètes, mais pour le moment, le plus important était de pouvoir rencontrer la Reine. Il ferma la porte de son bureau et s'installa à sa table de travail. Après avoir un moment réfléchi à la façon de procéder, il décrocha le combiné.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il coupa la communication, il était sombre. Son interlocuteur lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas rencontrer la souveraine.

– Ianto, fit-il par l'oreillette, pourrais-tu m'apporter un café s'il te plaît ?

– Oui bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme.

Quelques minutes après, il se présentait à la porte et s'approchait à la demande du leader qui s'était levé. Il lui tendit sa tasse, mais Jack lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira à lui. Il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa tendrement puis il s'écarta.

– Je te remercie, fit l'immortel en prenant la boisson. Assieds-toi, je voudrais te parler.

Le Gallois s'exécuta et attendit que son supérieur reprenne la parole. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient et Jack se rendit compte de son trouble.

– Calme-toi, fit-il doucement en s'accroupissant. Je pars à Londres demain matin et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai besoin de toi et j'avoue que je voudrais que tu restes près de moi. Si tu ne souhaites pas venir, je demanderai à Owen, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé.

– Ce n'est pas le cas. Je viendrai, tu peux compter sur moi, mais…

– Il ne t'arrivera rien, je t'en fais la promesse. J'ai déjà perdu le Ianto de l'autre univers, il est hors de question que je te perde toi, tu m'es bien trop précieux, souffla-t-il en vrillant son regard dans le sien.

Le Gallois sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et se retint d'embrasser le leader dont les lèvres n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Leur bulle de douceur éclata quand la Japonaise toqua à la porte. Elle ne les avait pas remarqués et bredouilla quelques mots en s'excusant, prête à faire demi-tour lorsque le Capitaine l'arrêta.

– Entre Tosh, fit-il.

– Désolée, mais je peux revenir.

– Non, je demandais juste à Ianto de m'accompagner à Londres, répondit-il en se levant.

– D'accord.

Elle s'approcha et lui donna le dossier qu'elle venait de terminer. L'immortel le parcourut rapidement tout en allant prendre place dans son fauteuil.

– Je pense qu'avec tout cela, elle pourra se faire une idée, fit-il après avoir lu les principales sections.

– L'Unit a accepté ta demande ?

– Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Les dirigeants savent bien qu'il leur faudrait rendre des comptes sur ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la précédente visite des 4.5.6.

– Comment vas-tu faire alors ? s'enquit-elle.

– As-tu trouvé la fréquence que je t'ai demandée ?

– Oui bien sûr, mais ça va te servir à quoi ?

– À passer outre la surveillance placée autour de la Reine, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

– Bien, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle sans demander d'explications, j'ai encore du travail.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes ensemble. Ianto fixait le Capitaine, il ne comprenait pas à quoi pourrait bien servir le signal que Tosh avait décrypté.

– Il s'agit du code qui débloque mon bracelet, fit Jack après avoir perçu ses pensées. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, le Docteur l'a désactivé, mais pour voir sa Majesté, je devais bien trouver une solution.

– Et ça marche comment ?

– Il s'agit d'un rayon téléporteur.

– Tu ne crains pas d'avoir des problèmes quand tu te matérialiseras devant elle ?

– Je ne le pense pas, notre cher ami lui a déjà sauvé la vie lorsque le Titanic a failli percuter Buckingham, elle est donc au courant d'un certain nombre de choses.

– Oui, mais elle n'est plus de toute première jeunesse, il ne faudrait pas…

– Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de l'effrayer, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi.

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Avec ta prestance, tu pourrais passer pour un majordome du palais. Tosh va préparer des papiers pour que tu puisses te rendre auprès de la Reine et tu la préviendras de mon arrivée.

– Mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir directement ? Je ne comprends pas !

– L'Unit a des yeux partout, si les responsables apprennent que je veux passer les portes du palais, ils feront tout pour m'arrêter.

– Très bien, mais comment sauras-tu que je suis auprès d'elle ?

– Tu actionneras ceci, fit le leader en lui remettant un stylo. Tu appuies ici et je recevrai le signal, il ne me restera plus qu'à définir les coordonnées pour arriver au bon endroit. Assure-toi simplement que vous serez seuls.

– D'accord.

– Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi, demain, nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend.

Le Gallois le regarda, il avait espéré qu'il viendrait de nouveau passer la nuit chez lui, mais le leader semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

– Je vais commander le repas et j'ai encore des choses à faire avant de partir, fit Ianto, visiblement déçu.

– Très bien, je te laisse à ton travail alors.

Le jeune homme quitta le bureau et descendit téléphoner. Une demi-heure après, le livreur se présentait à la porte de l'office de tourisme et il monta récupérer la commande.

Après le déjeuner, il descendit aux archives. Il avait encore du travail de classement à faire et ne voulait pas le remettre à plus tard.

Pendant l'après-midi, le leader s'absenta et quand il revint, les autres membres avaient quitté le Hub. Il soupira en voyant que le Gallois était absent, il aurait souhaité qu'il l'attende. Finalement, il examina le contenu de son sac, il avait prévu quelques bricoles qui leur seraient utiles lors de leur séjour à Londres.

Il descendit prendre une douche et resta un moment sous l'eau, les yeux fermés. Il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas se rendre chez Ianto, il avait envie de passer la soirée avec lui et même de dormir à ses côtés, juste comme cela, pour le plaisir de le sentir contre lui. Le jeune homme n'était pas encore prêt à lui accorder son corps, il le savait, il avait entendu ses pensées et vu son comportement. Ianto hésitait, les relations entre hommes étaient un peu différentes de celles qu'il avait connues avec Lisa, mais Jack savait que tôt ou tard, il pourrait lui faire découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

Vers 22 h, il sortit de la base et se dirigea vers le centre-ville, mais quand il s'arrêta, il vit que ses pas l'avaient amené au pied de l'immeuble du Gallois. Profitant de la sortie d'un locataire, il se décida et monta à l'appartement de son agent. Il sonna et attendit patiemment.

Ianto allait se coucher quand il entendit la sonnette retentir, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure tardive. Il se dirigea vers la porte et regarda par le juda. Son cœur fit une embardée quand il reconnut le leader et ouvrit rapidement le battant.

– Jack ! Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, j'avais juste envie de te voir.

– Entre, fit-il en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

– Je ne te dérange pas ?

– Non, pas du tout. Tu as mangé ?

– Non, je n'avais pas très faim.

– Et maintenant ?

– Un peu, je dois l'avouer.

– Très bien, installe-toi, je vais te préparer quelque chose, fit le jeune homme heureux de le voir chez lui.

– Ne te dérange pas, tenta l'immortel.

– Ce n'est pas le cas, vas-y, j'arrive.

Il partit vers la cuisine, laissant le leader aller s'installer sur le canapé. Quand il revint avec le plateau, Jack était assis et avait fermé les yeux. En sentant le jeune homme s'asseoir près de lui, il ouvrit les paupières et lui sourit.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, souffla le Gallois.

– Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais j'ai eu envie d'être près de toi, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Bien sûr que non, mais…

– Ne t'en fais donc pas, je sais me tenir, répondit le Capitaine en percevant de l'hésitation dans la voix de son hôte.

Ianto rougit et but une gorgée du café qu'il s'était préparé.

– J'ai fait quelques emplettes pour demain, il faudra que tu viennes au Hub pour récupérer le sac et moi, par la même occasion.

– Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas dormir ici ? s'enquit l'agent, le cœur battant.

– Tu le souhaites ?

– Oui.

– D'accord, mais il faudra quand même passer à la base, nous ne pouvons pas partir sans ce que j'ai prévu.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ?

– Tu verras bien.

Jack termina de manger et Ianto lui proposa un café qu'il accepta bien volontiers. Après avoir discuté encore un moment, ils allèrent dans la chambre, le Capitaine prit une douche et rejoignit le jeune homme sous la couette.

Comme la nuit précédente, l'immortel ne tenta rien, il appréciait la simple présence de son subordonné et sombra dans le sommeil.

Au matin, il ouvrit les paupières et regarda l'agent dormir dans ses bras. Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue et Ianto s'éveilla doucement.

– Bonjour toi, souffla le leader avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

Le Gallois répondit au baiser, mais il s'écarta bien vite en sentant son corps réagir. Bredouillant quelques mots, il quitta le lit en enfilant son peignoir. Jack soupira, il comprenait les appréhensions de l'agent, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait savoir jusqu'où il voulait aller. Il se leva à son tour et s'habilla rapidement avant d'aller le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Ianto en percevant sa présence.

– De quoi ?

– Je sais que tu attends autre chose, mais…

– Je t'arrête tout de suite, fit le leader en le tournant vers lui, je peux parfaitement comprendre que ce soit difficile pour toi. Je serai patient, j'attendrai que tu sois prêt et si tu ne l'es jamais, eh bien tant pis ! Je ne veux t'obliger en rien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour le moment, il faut nous préparer, nous avons deux heures de route avant d'arriver à Londres et peu de temps pour contrer les 4.5.6. Quand ils auront totalement pris le contrôle des enfants, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire.

– D'accord, fit Ianto en lui tendant sa tasse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'immortel descendait dans la base pour récupérer son sac de voyage et prévenait Tosh et Owen qu'ils prenaient la route avec le véhicule personnel de Ianto, afin de leur laisser le SUV. Il demanda au médecin de prévoir un éventuel déplacement, il aurait peut-être besoin d'eux dans la capitale.

Il était presque midi quand ils arrivèrent dans la City. Ils allèrent déjeuner et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le palais. L'immortel avait réservé une chambre au Crowne Plaza situé à proximité pour que le jeune homme puisse se changer. Le leader n'avait pas voulu retourner au New Providence, cet hôtel lui rappelait trop ce qu'il avait perdu. Jack expliqua au Gallois ce qu'il devait faire pour parvenir jusqu'à la souveraine et quand l'agent sortit de la salle de bain, le Capitaine eut un coup au cœur. Même dans la tenue stricte des majordomes royaux, Ianto était à tomber.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta ce dernier devant le silence de son leader.

– Non, absolument pas, fit l'immortel en déglutissant péniblement. Bien, voici tes papiers, tu devras les montrer quand tu entreras. Personne ne te connaît, on risque donc de te poser des questions. Nous avons fait en sorte que tu remplaces un certain Mike Donnovan, tu n'auras qu'à dire qu'il est malade et que l'intendance est au courant.

– Et ce sera vrai ?

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit le Capitaine avec un léger sourire.

– Très bien, donc quand je serai près de la Reine, il faut que j'active le signal, fit Ianto en essayant de contrôler son angoisse.

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, c'est très important pour qu'elle sache qui t'envoie.

– D'accord… Jack ?

– Oui.

– Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses, souffla le jeune homme.

– Pour quelle raison ? fit le Capitaine en s'approchant de lui.

– Me donner du courage ? proposa-t-il.

– Juste pour ça ?

– Non…

L'immortel posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement, approfondissant le baiser tout en mettant un frein à son envie de demander plus.

– Tu en auras un autre quand nous aurons vu la Reine, fit-il taquin.

Ianto rougit légèrement et enfila son pardessus, il ne pouvait pas descendre dans la rue avec ce costume si reconnaissable.

_À suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Une demi-heure après, le Gallois se présentait à l'entrée de l'intendance et subit une fouille en règle ainsi qu'un examen approfondi de ses papiers d'identité. On vérifia également ses empreintes et il fut ensuite autorisé à entrer pour aller prendre son service. Tosh avait vraiment fait du bon travail, malgré les diverses recherches, les vigiles ne trouvèrent rien de suspect. On lui indiqua les appartements de la Reine et il se dirigea vers le bureau du chambellan pour prendre ses ordres.

Sans rien dire et restant aussi professionnel que possible, il exécuta parfaitement tout ce qui lui fut demandé puis vint l'heure du thé. Il s'était dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour approcher la souveraine et se rendit aux cuisines pour demander à ce que l'on prépare la collation royale.

Un peu avant 17 h, il se présenta aux appartements privés de la Reine et après avoir été autorisé à entrer, il alla déposer le plateau sur la table placée devant la fenêtre. Il servit la boisson fumante et s'approcha de la souveraine qui lisait à son bureau.

– Majesté, fit-il avec déférence, avec les compliments du Docteur ?

Elle leva les yeux, n'ayant pas reconnu la voix du majordome qui la servait habituellement. Elle le détailla et lui sourit.

– Le Docteur ? fit-elle, en le fixant. Très bien. Mesdames, voudriez-vous me laisser ? dit-elle aux dames de compagnie qui étaient dans la pièce.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, elle regarda le Gallois puis elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

– Alors mon garçon, comment va ce cher Docteur ?

– J'avoue Majesté que je l'ignore.

– Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

– En fait, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de lui être présenté, mais on m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur sa personne.

– Mais alors, que faites-vous ici ?

– Je suis venu à la demande de mon supérieur, le Capitaine Jack Harkness, qui connaît très bien votre ami commun pour avoir voyagé avec lui.

– Et que me veut ce Capitaine ?

– Vous rencontrer Majesté, pour vous parler d'un danger important qui guette l'Angleterre et le monde entier.

– Vous m'intriguez jeune homme, fit-elle avec un sourire. J'adore les mystères, dites-m'en plus.

– Je vous propose de rencontrer mon supérieur, afin qu'il puisse vous faire part de ce qu'il a découvert.

– Très bien, je vais autoriser à ce qu'il vienne jusqu'à moi. Il peut se présenter à la garde, on le laissera passer.

– Je crains bien que non Madame.

– Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie ?

– À cause de l'Unit, cette organisation filtre toutes les personnes qui souhaitent vous parler et elle ne laissera jamais le Capitaine Harkness parvenir jusqu'à vous.

– Très bien, alors comment faire pour rencontrer ce Monsieur ? Vous savez bien qu'il m'est impossible de quitter le palais sans que je ne sois accompagnée par toute une garde.

– J'ai une solution, mais je ne voudrais pas effrayer votre Majesté.

– Vous savez, pendant la guerre, j'ai eu bien des raisons d'avoir peur et pourtant, je n'ai jamais quitté l'Angleterre. Faites venir votre supérieur.

Le Gallois sortit le stylo et le montra à la souveraine, puis il appuya sur le connecteur. Au bout de quelques instants, il remit l'objet dans sa poche et attendit.

– Il ne se passe rien, fit la Reine en regardant autour d'elle.

– Il faut un peu de temps pour calculer les coordonnées, dit l'agent, mais il va venir.

À ce moment, une perturbation lumineuse apparut, dévoilant l'immortel peu à peu. Quand il se fut totalement matérialisé, il fit un sourire à son subordonné et s'approcha de la souveraine.

– Majesté, fit-il en s'inclinant devant elle, je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me recevoir.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi Capitaine. Venez vous asseoir près de nous, dit-elle en lui montrant un siège.

L'immortel s'exécuta et attendit que la Reine prenne la parole, ce qu'elle fit après quelques instants.

– Votre ami m'a dit que nous avions une connaissance commune, dit-elle.

– Oui Madame, le Docteur.

– Et comment va-t-il ?

– J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment, mais je suis certain qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas de venir de sa part.

– Ce jeune homme m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler d'un danger imminent, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Avant tout, je voudrais que vous regardiez ces documents, fit-il en lui tendant le dossier. Il s'agit d'un condensé des évènements qui se sont produits en 1965.

– Comment cela ?

– Cette année-là, l'Unit m'a contacté pour servir d'escorte à un responsable qui devait rencontrer des aliens, les 4.5.6.

– Des aliens ?

– Oui Madame. Cette espèce avait négocié avec vos hauts dirigeants un échange assez… comment dire… assez peu conventionnel.

– Expliquez-vous ?

– Ces créatures ont demandé qu'on leur livre dix enfants en échange d'un remède qui devait soigner la population.

– Comment ! fit la Reine, visiblement choquée par ce qu'elle entendait. Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai jamais eu connaissance d'une chose pareille.

– Je m'en doutais bien Madame, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à notre informaticienne de préparer des documents à votre intention.

– Que sont devenus ces enfants ?

– Je l'ignore, ils ont été emportés dans un vaisseau qui a quitté la Terre aussitôt après.

– Et aujourd'hui ?

– Les 4.5.6. sont revenus et cette fois, ils demandent 10 % des enfants de la Terre ou ils tueront une partie de la population mondiale.

– C'est inadmissible ! martela la Reine.

– Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais il y a une solution pour tenter de les contrer, cependant, elle est assez peu conventionnelle également.

– Dites-moi ?

– Ils utilisent tous les enfants pour nous contraindre, mais il ne nous suffit que d'un seul pour les détruire.

– Vous voulez vous servir d'un enfant ? Votre supérieur est fou mon pauvre ami, fit-elle en s'adressant à Ianto qui écoutait sans rien dire.

– Non Madame, il est très sérieux, malheureusement. Nous avons étudié toutes les possibilités et c'est la seule solution que nous avons.

La Reine quitta son siège et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant intensément. Jamais au cours de son long règne, elle n'avait dû prendre une décision aussi difficile. Pendant la guerre, il en allait de sa sécurité, elle n'avait pas fui comme bon nombre de personnalités, elle avait tenu à rester auprès de son peuple, mais là, elle devait faire un choix que n'importe quelle mère se refuserait à faire.

S'étant levé en même temps que la souveraine, l'immortel _l'écoutait_ et comprenait que ce ne soit pas une décision facile. Il regarda Ianto et lui fit un léger sourire que l'agent lui rendit. Quand il vit la Reine revenir vers eux, il attendit patiemment qu'elle parle.

– Très bien Capitaine, que proposez-vous pour sauver nos enfants ?

– Tout est expliqué dans ces pages. Pour faire simple, nous devons faire en sorte que le signal des aliens leur soit renvoyé par le même moyen qu'ils utilisent. Pour cela, nous avons fait des recherches et pensé que la solution serait de se servir d'un enfant qui n'avait plus aucun espoir. Nous avons fait une sélection et un seul est resté. Il s'agit d'un garçon qui est dans le coma depuis deux ans, c'est un stade de niveau 4. Si votre Majesté me donne son aval, il faudra que j'aille rencontrer ses parents pour leur expliquer la situation.

– Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous allez leur demander ?

– Oui Madame, j'en ai conscience, mais ils ont un autre garçon qui entre dans les critères de sélection exigés par les aliens. Ils préfèreront peut-être sacrifier l'un pour sauver l'autre, qui lui, est bien portant.

– Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout.

– C'est mon travail Madame, protéger la Terre par tous les moyens possibles.

– Et où travaillez-vous ?

– Je suis le responsable de Torchwood Cardiff, Majesté.

– Torchwood ? C'est la Reine Victoria qui avait fondé cet institut, n'est-ce pas ? Si je me souviens bien, c'était pour combattre le Docteur, mais si elle l'avait connu comme nous le connaissons, je pense qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu comme un ennemi potentiel, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je suis d'accord avec vous, cet homme aime la Terre et m'a demandé de la protéger. Mais je continue l'œuvre qui a été créée, nous avons tellement de visiteurs que notre travail nous prend beaucoup de temps.

– Et l'Unit dans tout ça ?

– Je sais que votre Majesté ignore beaucoup de choses concernant cette organisation, mais je pense que les créatures, qui ont le malheur de tomber entre leurs mains, ne restent pas vivantes bien longtemps.

– Et vous ?

– Nous les enfermons quand elles sont dangereuses ou nous les renvoyons dans les profondeurs de Cardiff. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas la possibilité de leur faire réintégrer leur monde, la faille est trop instable. Mais si elles sont en cellules, nous prenons soin d'elles. En fait, c'est Ianto qui en est responsable et veille à leur bien-être, fit-il en montrant le Gallois.

– Et je suppose que vous prenez votre travail très à cœur, mon garçon, dit-elle en regardant l'agent.

– Oui Madame, très souvent, elles sont plus perdues que dangereuses et nous devons aussi les protéger des humains qu'elles pourraient rencontrer. Il arrive que ce soient eux qui soient les plus agressifs, sans doute par peur, j'en conviens, mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire, ces visiteurs n'ont pas, pour la plupart, demandé à venir sur Terre.

La souveraine fixa les deux hommes pendant quelques instants, puis elle prit sa décision.

– Bien. Je pense que je peux vous faire confiance, mais quand vous rencontrerez les parents, je voudrais que vous leur remettiez un document de ma part.

– Oui Madame.

Elle reprit sa place à son bureau et se mit à écrire sur une feuille à l'entête royal. À la fin, elle signa et mit son cachet puis elle tendit le papier plié au Capitaine qui le prit et le glissa dans la poche de son manteau.

– Il vous reste combien de temps pour sauver nos enfants ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

– Un peu moins de deux jours Madame.

– Bien, alors dépêchez-vous et lorsque tout sera terminé, vous viendrez me faire votre rapport, mais par la grande porte cette fois, fit-elle avec un sourire.

– Ce sera avec plaisir. Ianto, rejoins-moi dès que possible, nous avons du travail qui nous attend, dit-il au Gallois. Majesté, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, finit-il en s'inclinant.

– Pour moi aussi Capitaine.

L'immortel recula et actionna son bracelet, quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu.

– Bien, je pense que vous devriez aller le rejoindre, fit la Reine. Allez mon garçon, ne faites pas attendre votre chef.

– Je vous remercie Majesté, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand il arriva à l'entrée, il subit une nouvelle fouille puis on le laissa partir. Il se rendit rapidement à l'hôtel où l'attendait l'immortel et quand il entra dans la chambre, il fut plaqué contre le mur par un Capitaine assez désireux de saisir ses lèvres. Après un long échange, ils se séparèrent et le Gallois sourit.

– Je t'en avais promis un après notre entrevue avec la Reine, fit le leader après avoir entendu ses pensées.

– Oui, effectivement et tu tiens toujours tes promesses, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, c'est vrai. Bien, change-toi et nous allons partir. Nous devons rencontrer les parents aujourd'hui même, notre timing est très serré, répondit-il.

– J'en ai pour quelques minutes, dit le jeune homme en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure après, ils reprenaient la route, en direction de Hampstead dans le District londonien de Camden. Ils se présentèrent à l'adresse notée par Tosh et sonnèrent. Ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ouvre la porte.

– Bonjour M. McCan, je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness et je souhaiterais vous parler.

– À quel sujet ?

– À propos de votre fils, Dean.

– Entrez, fit l'homme s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.

Il les invita à le suivre dans le salon où ils furent rejoins par l'épouse de leur hôte. Elle leur proposa un café et s'absenta quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Jack expliqua succinctement le but de leur visite.

Quand elle revint, elle vit des larmes sur les joues de son époux et s'inquiéta. L'immortel lui tendit alors la lettre de la Reine et la laissa en prendre connaissance. À mesure qu'elle lisait, il vit son visage se décomposer et attendit qu'elle ait terminé. Elle donna le papier à son mari et fixa le leader avant de prendre la parole.

– Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous nous demandez ? fit-elle, la voix tremblante.

– J'en ai conscience Madame, mais nous n'avons que cette option. Croyez bien que si nous pouvions faire autrement, nous ne serions pas ici. Nous en avons discuté avec la Reine et elle est de notre avis. Elle aussi nous a posé la question et nous lui avons fait la même réponse. Mes collègues et moi-même avons tout mis en œuvre pour essayer de trouver la solution la moins difficile possible et Dean était le seul qui rassemblait tous les critères retenus.

– Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? s'enquit le père.

– Oui, bien sûr.

Après plus d'une heure de discussion et d'explications les plus précises possibles, les deux hommes prirent congé du couple. Chaque minute avait été un moment de torture pour les parents qui avaient compris ce qu'on leur demandait. Une fois la porte refermée, la femme s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son époux.

Dans la voiture, Ianto regardait la porte puis il se tourna vers son compagnon qui avait le visage fermé. La douleur se lisait sur ses traits tirés et il passa ses doigts sur sa joue.

– Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter ?

– Je l'ignore, mais s'ils refusent, ils devront laisser partir leur second fils et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient prêts à perdre les deux. On rentre à l'hôtel, tu veux bien ?

– Oui, bien sûr, fit le jeune homme en démarrant.

En arrivant dans leur chambre, le Capitaine téléphona à la base et expliqua à Tosh tout ce qui avait été dit à la Reine et à la famille de l'enfant retenu. Quand il eut raccroché, il se tourna vers le Gallois qui s'était assis sur un lit et attendait la fin de sa conversation. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses tout en cherchant son regard.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, mais je suis inquiet quant à la réponse de la famille. Que va-t-on faire s'ils refusent ?

– Ne t'en fais pas, ils accepteront, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix s'ils ne veulent pas perdre leur second fils. Je sais que ça leur sera difficile, mais il n'y avait que Dean qui entrait dans les critères que nous avions définis pour faire souffrir le moins de personnes possibles.

Ianto se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait besoin de réconfort et l'immortel le comprit. Il le prit dans ses bras et approfondit l'échange, mais ils durent se séparer lorsque le téléphone du leader se mit à sonner. Il décrocha rapidement et discuta avec son interlocuteur tout en fixant son agent. Aux paroles prononcées, le Gallois comprit que les parents acceptaient le sacrifice de leur enfant. Jack les remercia et leur promit d'aller les voir le lendemain pour préparer l'opération. Il raccrocha et contacta Tosh pour lui donner les informations qu'elle transmit au médecin qui écoutait près d'elle.

– Je t'invite à dîner, fit le Capitaine quand il eut coupé la communication.

– Si tu veux, mais ne devrait-on pas nous préparer pour demain ?

– Nous avons le temps. Il faut attendre l'arrivée de Owen, c'est lui qui doit mettre tout en place. Tosh l'accompagnera pour la partie informatique, mais c'est moi qui lancerai les protocoles. Il était prévu qu'ils viennent, c'est pourquoi nous avons une si grande chambre, mais j'espérais que ce grand lit serait pour nous deux, souffla-t-il en regardant le Gallois.

Ianto lui sourit, quand il avait vu la pièce, il avait pensé qu'il devrait dormir seul car il savait que le médecin n'était pas indifférent à sa collègue et que souvent, ils passaient la soirée ensemble et n'ignorait pas qu'un rapprochement avait eu lieu, mais il avait gardé le silence pour ne pas mettre son amie mal à l'aise. Cependant, les paroles de son leader le rassurèrent, lui aussi ne pouvait plus se passer de sa proximité.

– Alors je veux bien, fit l'agent. Cela fait longtemps que j'avais envie de sortir dîner avec toi.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Ianto resta silencieux.

– Tu n'osais pas, c'est ça ?

– Oui, souffla-t-il.

– Je n'aurais pas refusé, fit Jack, bien au contraire, moi aussi j'avais envie d'une sortie rien que tous les deux. Allez, on y va, finit-il en se relevant, le tirant à lui pour le mettre debout.

En arrivant dans le hall, le Capitaine s'arrêta à la réception et prévint la jeune femme de l'accueil qu'un couple devait arriver en leur absence et lui demanda de leur donner la clé de leur chambre. Ensuite, il prit Ianto par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, il avait sa petite idée pour le choix du restaurant et il pensait ne pas se tromper en y emmenant le jeune homme.

Jack prit le volant et s'engagea dans la circulation. Le Gallois regardait les rues défiler et vit qu'ils s'approchaient de la Tamise. Quand la voiture fut garée, ils descendirent et l'agent leva les yeux vers l'enseigne. Le Northall était un bel établissement, bien situé sur les bords du fleuve et en entrant, Ianto se sentit un peu intimidé, il n'avait jamais pénétré dans un restaurant de ce standing.

Le maître d'hôtel les conduisit à l'écart des autres tables et les deux hommes s'installèrent. Un serveur leur laissa les cartes des menus et le Capitaine commanda les apéritifs.

– Dure journée, n'est-ce pas, fit le leader.

– Oui, effectivement, mais je pense que ça ne sera pas la plus éprouvante !

– Non, mais nous avons déjà fait un grand pas. Demain, nous allons pouvoir commencer à intervenir et avec un peu de chance, tout sera bientôt fini.

– Tu peux me dire maintenant ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Des masques à gaz, lâcha le Capitaine.

– Qui vont servir à quoi ?

– Ianto, dans l'autre réalité, ils ont lâché du gaz mortel quand nous avons refusé de leur livrer les enfants et ton autre toi est mort dans mes bras, il est hors de question que je revive ça une nouvelle fois, fit-il les yeux humides.

– Je comprends, mais comment vas-tu faire pour tous les autres ?

– Nous allons faire évacuer le bâtiment avant d'y pénétrer. J'ai demandé à Tosh de préparer un faux communiqué qui sera diffusé quelques minutes avant qu'on entre. Il faut qu'il n'y ait plus personne, sinon, ceux qui seront restés vont mourir, c'est certain.

Le serveur s'approcha et prit leur commande puis il s'éloigna, les laissant poursuivre leur discussion. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone du leader qui décrocha rapidement. Après quelques minutes, il raccrocha, leurs collègues avaient quitté Cardiff et se trouvaient sur l'autoroute les menant à Londres.

Le repas fut apprécié par les deux hommes, les plats étaient d'une saveur rarement égalée et ils dégustèrent chacun des mets servis. Après le dessert, on leur servit le café et Jack sourit en goûtant la boisson.

– Ils n'ont pas la chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi doué que toi, souffla-t-il les yeux brillants.

_À suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapitre 15_**

Quand ils eurent fini, le Capitaine demanda l'addition et régla puis il invita le jeune homme à quitter le restaurant pour aller faire quelques pas sur les bords de la Tamise. Ianto était heureux de ne pas devoir rentrer immédiatement, ses collègues seraient sûrement dans la chambre et il voulait encore profiter de la présence de l'immortel, seul. Jack écoutait ses pensées et sourit en lui prenant la main.

– Moi aussi, je voulais rester un peu seul avec toi, nous avons couru toute la journée, un peu de calme ne peut pas faire de mal.

Ils marchèrent en silence puis en arrivant près d'un arbre, le leader se tourna vers le jeune homme et le poussa contre le tronc avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et délicieux, collant son corps contre celui de son compagnon. Ianto gémit et le repoussa au bout de quelques minutes, il avait senti le désir de son leader et le sien s'éveillait également.

– Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

– Ce n'est rien, murmura le Capitaine en lui relevant la tête. Nous devrions rentrer.

Il recula de quelques pas et Ianto le regarda sans rien dire, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il se disait que l'immortel allait finir par se lasser de ses refus, mais il n'y pouvait rien, son cœur lui disait de se laisser aller, mais son esprit lui répondait qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

– Ian, dis-toi bien que ça ne m'empêchera pas de rester près de toi, fit-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue, et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne changerai pas d'avis, j'ai toujours envie que nous allions plus loin et j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

– Mais…

– Il n'y a pas de mais, laisse-toi du temps. Allez viens, Owen et Tosh doivent être arrivés maintenant.

Il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la voiture et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Pendant le trajet, Jack surprit des coups d'œil de son passager, mais il garda le silence. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, les deux membres terminaient le repas qui leur avait été servi à leur arrivée. La jeune femme remarqua le visage radieux de son ami et pendant que le médecin discutait avec le leader, elle s'approcha de lui.

– Alors cette soirée ? fit-elle à voix basse.

– Très agréable.

– Vous avez été dîner au restaurant ?

– Oui, au Northall près de la Tamise, c'était magnifique. Jack me surprendra toujours, souffla-t-il.

– Et vous en êtes où ? s'enquit-elle.

– Euh… je…

– Ne sois pas si timide, je sais qu'il te plaît et que c'est réciproque. Il n'attend qu'un mot de toi.

– Je le sais, mais…

– C'est trop tôt, c'est bien ça ? le coupa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'écarta un peu en voyant l'immortel s'approcher.

– Bien, nous allons nous coucher, demain, nous avons du boulot.

– Très bien, répondit la jeune femme. Qui prend le grand lit ? lança-t-elle le regard rieur.

– Ianto et moi, fit Jack avec un grand sourire. Il va me tenir chaud, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui éclata de rire, imitée par le médecin. Mais je serai sage, finit-il en joignant les mains, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, le regard vrillé dans celui du Gallois.

– Je m'en doute, je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin de spectateurs ! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

– Pour dormir ? Vous vous ennuieriez, rétorqua le Capitaine, ce jeune homme m'a ouvert ses bras, mais rien de plus, fit-il l'œil grivois, souriant en voyant l'agent devenir pivoine.

Celui-ci se sauva dans la salle de bain et on entendit l'eau couler. Reprenant leur sérieux, les trois membres discutèrent quelques minutes et quand Ianto sortit de la salle d'eau, Tosh y entra, puis ce fut le tour du médecin et enfin du leader. Quand ce dernier revint dans la chambre, tous étaient couchés et une seule lumière était allumée sur sa table de chevet. Il se s'allongea et éteignit puis il attendit que le Gallois vienne près de lui.

Après quelques minutes, constatant qu'il n'avait pas bougé, il s'approcha et souffla dans son cou avant d'y déposer un baiser. Il sentit la carotide battre à un rythme d'enfer et poussa son avantage en cherchant les lèvres de l'agent. Quand il les trouva, il demanda l'accès qui se fit dans l'instant et sentit les mains du jeune homme venir caresser son dos.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Ianto se lova contre lui, la tête posée sur sa poitrine et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée, le leader le suivant peu après.

Au matin, l'agent s'éveilla seul dans le lit, l'immortel s'était levé aux aurores et était sorti faire une balade. Avoir le jeune homme contre lui et ses collègues dans la même pièce n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Quand il retourna à l'hôtel, ils étaient tous levés et l'attendaient pour aller petit déjeuner.

– Salut Jack, lança la jeune femme en le voyant passer la porte. Comment est Londres ce matin ?

– Tranquille, dans l'ignorance totale de ce qu'il se trame, répondit-il. Bien dormi Ianto, souffla-t-il en passant près de son subordonné.

– Oui, merci.

Tosh les observait, elle savait que son ami hésitait, mais elle voyait bien qu'il ne faudrait que peu de choses pour que l'immortel arrive à ses fins. Mais pour le moment, il fallait aller prendre une collation avant de se mettre au travail.

Ils descendirent au salon et on leur servit un copieux petit déjeuner. Ils prirent ensuite le SUV pour se rendre chez les parents de l'enfant et leur expliquèrent comment ils allaient procéder. L'opération ayant été prévue pour le lendemain à 10 h, ça leur laissait une journée pour faire leurs adieux à leur trésor, un peu plus de 1 400 minutes, temps long et court à la fois quand on doit se séparer de la chair de sa chair !

Ensuite, ils reprirent la direction de Londres et s'installèrent dans leur chambre, peaufinant les moindres détails de l'intervention. De temps en temps, Tosh surveillait les ordinateurs de la base et par chance, la faille restait calme. Jack avait demandé à un ancien militaire de s'occuper des pensionnaires et lui avait donné les accès nécessaires pour le sous-sol, mais le reste du bâtiment restait inaccessible à toute intrusion.

La journée se passa dans le calme, l'informaticienne avait réussi à pirater les ordinateurs que l'Unit avait installé près de la cuve des aliens et enregistrait les tractations. De même, la caméra qui filmait la pièce où étaient réunis les principaux responsables des différentes organisations, de l'armée et du gouvernement transmettait ses images qui étaient stockées, Jack voulant des preuves des décisions prises sans l'aval de la souveraine. Quand tout serait terminé, des têtes allaient tomber, il en était persuadé !

Le soir, ils allèrent tous au restaurant et passèrent une soirée agréable, simplement ternie par la pensée de ce qu'ils devraient faire le lendemain.

Une nouvelle fois, le Gallois et le leader partagèrent le même lit et lorsqu'il s'éveilla au matin, Jack vit que l'agent était lové contre lui et sentit la main de Ianto posée sur son bas-ventre. Il ne bougea pas, il savait que son corps réagirait à la moindre crispation des doigts et il attendit patiemment que le jeune homme ouvre les yeux.

De longues minutes passèrent, Tosh quitta son lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le bruit de l'eau réveilla le Gallois qui leva la tête pour regarder le visage souriant du Capitaine. Puis il se rendit compte de la position de sa main et la retira rapidement en bredouillant quelques mots.

– Bien dormi Ianto ? fit Jack.

– Oui, merci.

Le leader déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et ils sortirent du lit en enfilant leur peignoir. En passant près de Owen, le Capitaine le secoua, le médecin avait toujours autant de mal à se réveiller.

– Bonjour les garçons ! lança la Japonaise en entrant dans la chambre.

– Bonjour, répondirent-ils tous les trois.

Tandis qu'ils se préparaient, elle alluma son ordinateur et regarda les dernières informations. Elle vit que les aliens étaient de nouveau intervenus au travers des enfants et leva les yeux vers le Capitaine qui s'approcha.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tout sera terminé aujourd'hui.

– Tu es certain que nous y arriverons ?

– Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, vous êtes les meilleurs ! lâcha-t-il en souriant. Bien, allons déjeuner et ensuite, il faut aller chercher Dean.

– L'ambulance a été prévue pour 9 h, je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder, fit-elle.

– Ok, alors si tout est prêt, on descend.

Ils se rendirent dans le salon et avalèrent une collation, puis ils prirent la route pour Hampstead. Quand ils arrivèrent, le véhicule était là et les infirmiers préparaient le déplacement en attendant l'équipe.

Quand ils reprirent place dans le SUV, le Gallois regarda le couple qui était en larmes devant la maison. Celui-ci gardait les yeux fixés sur l'ambulance qui s'éloignait et le leader prit la route à sa suite.

Sur le chemin les menant à Thames House, Tosh déclencha l'alerte et constata, sur les vidéos piratées, que le bâtiment se vidait rapidement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes, les infirmiers descendirent le brancard et le médecin prit le garçon en charge. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall vide et Jack ferma les portes.

Regardant son plan, Ianto les guida vers le bureau contigu à la salle où se trouvait la cuve et Owen plaça le lit devant. Il commença à préparer le garçon, non sans avoir le cœur serré à la pensée de ce qu'il allait subir. Tosh installa son ordinateur et actionna son programme.

Jack regarda le praticien poser les électrodes, d'après ce qu'il lui avait indiqué, il avait besoin de faire vibrer les cordes vocales de l'enfant pour obtenir le son recherché. Il avait décroché après quelques explications un peu trop ardues pour lui, mais il faisait confiance à son collègue.

Ianto leur distribua les masques et ils les mirent à leur cou. Le Gallois sortit à la suite du leader pour entrer dans l'autre pièce, les portes communicantes ne devant être ouvertes que lorsque la créature aurait lâché le gaz, mais à ce moment-là, les deux membres auraient déjà leurs protections et Ianto n'aurait qu'à mettre la sienne. Pour ce qui était de Jack, il fallait qu'il puisse discuter avec les 4.5.6. et leur faire comprendre que plus jamais ils n'auraient ce qu'ils demandent, quitte à ce qu'il y perde la vie, mais lui ne craignait rien, il savait qu'il reviendrait, il revenait toujours !

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'alien les accueillit avec arrogance et les deux hommes se plantèrent devant la cuve.

– Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness, nous avons déjà eu affaire à vous. Je suis venu vous expliquer pourquoi vous n'allez pas obtenir ce que vous voulez.

– Vous avez cédé par le passé !

– Je suis au courant, oui ! J'étais déjà là à l'époque et c'est pour ça que je ne permettrai pas que ça se reproduise, ni ici, ni ailleurs !

Une alarme résonna soudain, les portes se fermèrent les unes après les autres, mais il ne restait plus d'autres personnes que l'équipe présente.

– Nous aurons les enfants ! fit l'alien, et vous allez mourir !

– Je ne le pense pas, répondit Jack en faisant signe au jeune homme d'aller ouvrir les portes, par contre, pour vous, ce sera un voyage sans retour.

– Que faites-vous ?

– Nous allons débarrasser l'univers de votre espèce abominable, j'ai enfin compris ce que vous faisiez de ces enfants et c'est terminé.

Dans la seconde pièce, un son s'éleva lentement, issus des cordes vocales de l'enfant inconscient. Le signal s'amplifia progressivement, après de longues minutes, il y eut des vibrations dans la cuve et la créature sembla imploser. Ianto avait les yeux fixés sur la vitre et ne vit pas que le leader s'était effondré. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Jack avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et il vit des larmes dans ceux de l'agent.

– Pourquoi ? souffla ce dernier.

– Pas eu le temps…

Au moment où le Capitaine expirait son dernier souffle, le jeune homme entendit la mise en route de la ventilation et le déverrouillage des accès. Il le serra contre lui et Tosh vint près d'eux pendant que le médecin enlevait les électrodes de la peau de l'enfant. Il le recouvrit d'un drap afin que personne ne voie le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez et de ses oreilles, signe que l'activité avait été assez violente.

En entendant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement, ils retirèrent leurs masques et lorsque les hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, ils s'approchèrent du petit groupe.

– Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda un Général.

– L'alien s'est défendu et c'est le Capitaine qui a pris, mais il va revenir à lui, il n'a été qu'assommé, expliqua Owen.

– Je vais demander à mes hommes de s'occuper de lui.

– Il n'en est pas question, je suis leur médecin et personne ne prendra ma place, fit-il l'œil étincelant de colère.

– Bien, si vous insistez. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il y a eut une alerte et le bâtiment a été scellé. Tout a été bloqué, nous ne pouvions pas entrer.

– C'était une décision qui a été prise pour protéger les personnes qui auraient voulu entrer car la créature a relâché un gaz mortel.

– Comment saviez-vous ce qui allait se produire ?

– Vous verrez ça avec le Capitaine quand il aura repris ses esprits, fit Owen.

– Vous ne voulez rien dire ! insista le Général.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je voudrais m'occuper de mon patient, fit-il en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner.

Ianto n'avait toujours pas lâché l'immortel et il sentit les prémisses de son retour à la vie. Il leva la tête vers le médecin.

– Je vous ai dit de nous laisser ! cria ce dernier. Tosh, va fermer les portes s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et repoussa les hommes hors de la pièce. Quand tout fut bouclé, elle revint près de ses collègues. À ce moment, Jack prit une longue inspiration douloureuse et serra les bras qui le tenaient fermement enlacé. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard embué de larmes de son Gallois.

– Ianto, souffla-t-il.

– Je suis là, tout va bien, mais il va falloir te lever, ils vont revenir.

– Qui ?

– Le Général et ses hommes.

– Ok, aide-moi.

Tandis que le Gallois se redressait, Owen vérifia les constantes de son leader, puis il s'éloigna pour aller s'occuper de Tosh qui tentait de retenir ses larmes en regardant la vitre sale de la cuve.

– Tout est fini, souffla le médecin, nous allons pouvoir rentrer.

Il la serra dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter, mais les sanglots trop longtemps retenus finirent par avoir raison de la jeune femme. Il la laissa pleurer quelques instants, puis il lui releva le visage pour essuyer les gouttes qui glissaient sur sa peau et finalement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser très doux. Tosh s'accrocha à sa chemise et demanda à approfondir l'échange, elle avait besoin de réconfort et de tendresse.

– Je t'aime, murmura Owen quand ils se séparèrent.

La jeune femme le regarda sans rien dire, puis elle lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et le Général entra, l'air mécontent. Le Capitaine se tourna vers lui et l'accueillit avec un sourire.

– Je vois que vous allez mieux !

– Ce n'était rien, juste un ricochet, mais j'ai un bon médecin, répondit Jack qui avait été mis au courant de l'incident par Ianto.

– Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

– C'est simple, ce sont les mêmes aliens qu'en 1965 et je n'ai pas accepté leurs demandes.

– Et pour qui vous vous prenez pour avoir décidé cela ! martela le Général. D'autres vont venir maintenant et nous ne pourrons plus négocier.

– Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que vous faisiez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la Terre ?

– 10 % Capitaine, ce n'est rien si par ce sacrifice nous pouvons sauver tous les autres !

– Je pense qu'une personne n'est pas d'accord avec vous et c'est pour cela que j'ai eu l'autorisation de faire ce que j'ai fait ! lâcha le leader.

– Et on peut savoir de qui il s'agit ?

Jack ne répondit rien, mais Ianto, qui était parti dans le couloir, revint rapidement et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

– Je pense qu'elle va vous le dire elle-même, répondit-il.

À ce moment, la garde royale entra dans la pièce et tous s'inclinèrent. Il n'y eut que le Général à ne pas manifester la déférence due à la Reine qui venait de pénétrer à son tour.

– Majesté, fit Jack, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir vous rendre compte par vous-même que la menace qui pesait sur l'Angleterre n'est plus.

– Merci Capitaine, je vois que j'ai eu raison de vous faire confiance. Général, fit-elle en se tournant, cet homme a agi sur mes ordres et il serait bien mal venu de votre part de lui faire quelque réflexion que ce soit.

– Mais Majesté… tenta le militaire.

– Il suffit, gardes, arrêtez cet homme ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient réunis pour cette affaire.

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, nous avons agi pour le bien de l'Angleterre ! cracha le Général.

_À suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapitre 16_**

En entendant ces mots, la colère de la Reine monta d'un cran.

– Ah vous croyez ! Savez-vous à quoi leur servaient ces enfants que vous leur avez livrés en 1965 sans que je sois au courant de cette affaire ?

– Ils les voulaient pour leur compagnie, c'est ce qu'ils nous avaient dit. Que reprocher à des créatures qui veulent faire visiter l'univers à des enfants terriens ? fit-il, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait lui être reproché.

– De la compagnie ! Mais mon pauvre ami, vous êtes bien loin de la réalité, ces enfants ont été arrachés à leurs familles pour servir de drogue à ces créatures. Oui, vous m'avez bien comprise, ils se nourrissaient de leur essence, ils les maintenaient dans un état d'asservissement total ! Ces pauvres gamins n'ont rien vu des merveilles que recèle notre univers ! Mieux valait pour eux la mort à cet état de fait, vous pouvez me croire !

– Tout est de votre faute Capitaine ! Nous aurions dû vous abattre en 1965, lança le Général, signant là son arrêt de mort.

Tosh ne put en supporter davantage, jusqu'à maintenant, elle ignorait totalement ce qui était advenu des enfants, mais à la lumière de ce qui venait d'être dit, elle sentit la colère la submerger tel un raz de marée incontrôlable. Elle prit son arme et tira par trois fois, abattant le militaire qui s'effondra.

Une partie de la garde protégea la Reine et l'autre se saisit de la jeune femme dont le visage ruisselait de larmes. Elle lâcha son revolver et baissa la tête.

– Majesté, je vous en prie, tenta le leader quand il vit la souveraine regarder l'homme étendu à ses pieds. C'est une mère, elle…

– Je comprends Capitaine, fit-elle en s'approchant de la Japonaise. Ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle en posant la main sur le bras de la jeune femme. Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir, je suis mère également et j'aurais pu en arriver aussi à cette extrémité. Par décret royal, je vais vous gracier pour ce geste ainsi vous n'aurez rien à craindre.

– Je ne peux pas accepter Madame, j'ai tué, souffla Tosh.

– C'est votre cœur de mère qui vous a dicté ce geste.

– Je…

– Écoute la Reine, intervint Jack.

Tosh hocha la tête, la souveraine fit un signe et la garde s'écarta. Owen vint prendre sa collègue dans ses bras et l'éloigna de quelques pas.

– Capitaine, je vous attends à Buckingham à 10 h demain avec les parents de ce pauvre enfant, fit-elle.

– Nous serons là Majesté.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, le corps du militaire avait été enlevé et le personnel s'activait à nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé.

Le médecin entraîna la jeune femme vers la seconde pièce et il téléphona au service funèbre qui devait s'occuper de préparer l'enfant pour son enterrement. Jack et Ianto vinrent les rejoindre quand l'escorte royale eut quitté la salle et Tosh courut vers le leader qui l'accueillit contre lui.

– Ça va aller ma belle. Je sais que tu auras sans doute du mal à t'en remettre, mais tout va bien se passer.

– Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit ça ?

– Parce qu'elle est comme moi, intervint Ianto, elle sait.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il baissa les yeux sur son ventre. Elle posa ses mains dessus en un geste de protection inconscient et se tourna vers le médecin.

– Non, souffla-t-elle ?

– C'est à vérifier, mais je crois bien que si, insista le Gallois. Il me semble que tu as un médecin dans tes connaissances, il se fera un plaisir de te renseigner, j'en suis certain, finit-il avec un sourire.

– Comment peux-tu savoir ce que j'ignore moi-même ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Je suis très observateur, tu l'as oublié ?

Elle lui sourit timidement et se blottit contre Owen qui avait le cœur battant à l'idée d'être bientôt père. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe et lui caressa le dos pour la rassurer.

À ce moment, les hommes des pompes funèbres arrivèrent, escortés par deux gardes. Jack s'approcha d'eux et leur donna les directives. Ils avaient amené un cercueil réfrigéré et ils préparèrent le transport.

– Cet enfant mérite tous les égards, fit le leader, prenez bien soin de lui.

– Ce sera fait Monsieur, ne vous en faites pas. Il sera prêt pour la cérémonie demain après-midi.

– Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?

– Oui, nous avons reçu les directives du chambellan de la Reine.

– Très bien, alors faites de votre mieux, fit le Capitaine.

Les trois autres membres s'approchèrent et restèrent silencieux pendant que les hommes s'occupaient du garçon. Quand le caisson fut refermé, ils suivirent les agents jusqu'à leur véhicule. Quand celui-ci s'éloigna, l'équipe rentra à l'hôtel et Jack demanda qu'on leur serve une collation dans la chambre.

En attendant celle-ci, le leader téléphona aux parents de Dean, leur expliquant que tout était fini et que leur sacrifice n'avait pas été vain. Il leur dit également qu'ils étaient attendus au palais de Buckingham afin d'y rencontrer la Reine, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Puis il prit congé en leur donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain et les assura de son soutien.

– Bien, nous allons manger quelque chose et ensuite, nous irons faire les boutiques, fit Jack avec entrain.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Owen.

– Vous ne pouvez pas nous présenter au palais dans cette tenue. Il faut respecter l'étiquette, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

– Pourquoi devons-nous aller au palais ? s'enquit Tosh.

– Vous le verrez bien, fit-il en se servant dans les plats qui venaient d'être déposés.

Ianto gardait le silence, il était encore sous le coup de l'émotion ressentie à la mort de son leader. Il le fixa et baissa les yeux brusquement en voyant que celui-ci le regardait. Jack posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils sortirent pour ne revenir qu'après le dîner. Les vêtements achetés avaient été livrés à l'hôtel et les attendaient dans leur chambre.

Une nouvelle fois, le Gallois s'endormit, lové contre le Capitaine qui commençait à se sentir frustré de cette proximité pour ainsi dire stérile de câlins, mais il se disait qu'une fois revenu à Cardiff, beaucoup de choses allaient changer. L'immortel sombra à son tour, se laissant emporter dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves délicieux.

Au matin, il se leva sans bruit, cette fois, la main de Ianto s'était trouvée sur une partie de son anatomie qui n'en demandait pas tant et le Capitaine alla se soulager dans la salle de bain, essayant de contrôler ses gémissements lorsqu'il se libéra.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, il croisa le regard gêné du Gallois et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

– Jack…

– Ce n'est rien Ian, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Bien, il faut que tout le monde se lève, nous sommes attendus. Ensuite, nous pourrons aller à l'enterrement de Dean et rentrer à Cardiff, il nous faut retourner au Hub.

– Tu as des nouvelles de la base ?

– Oui, tout va bien, mais il y a quelques difficultés avec Myfanwy.

– Lesquelles ? s'enquit le Gallois en sortant du lit.

– Elle attaque la porte quand Vince vient la nourrir. Il est obligé de faire extrêmement attention.

– Il entre dans la base ?

– Non, il s'agit d'un double accès qui est verrouillé normalement, mais c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir la nourrir. Pour les pensionnaires des voûtes, il n'y a pas de problèmes, je lui ai donné le code.

– Bonjour, fit Tosh en se redressant.

– Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ? demanda l'immortel.

– Oui merci, dit-elle, passant sous silence les bruits qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt, provenant de la salle de bain.

Elle comprenait que le leader ait certains besoins, surtout avec le Gallois près de lui. Elle savait qu'il lui était difficile de prendre sur lui, d'autant plus qu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre que les deux hommes, ce qui n'était pas l'idéal pour un moment d'intimité.

Elle se sauva dans la salle d'eau et le Gallois lui apporta sa tenue. Quand elle revint, elle portait un magnifique tailleur anthracite avec un chemisier blanc. Owen avait revêtu son costume et se regardait dans la glace avec une moue qui fit sourire sa compagne. Ianto terminait de nouer sa cravate et Jack remonta ses bretelles sur sa chemise. Le Gallois l'observa un instant et sourit.

– Même pour aller voir la Reine, tu ne te sépareras pas de ton manteau ?

– Non, fit-il l'œil pétillant. Bien, il faut y aller ou nous allons être en retard.

Ils sortirent et allèrent petit déjeuner, puis ils prirent le SUV pour se rendre au palais. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les marches et un groom vint récupérer les clés pour aller garer le véhicule.

En entrant dans le hall, ils virent les parents et le frère de Dean et Jack s'approcha pour les saluer.

– Bonjour, dit-il. Je suis heureux que vous soyez venus.

– On ne peut pas refuser une invitation de la Reine, répondit la mère timidement.

– Non, effectivement. Venez, elle nous attend.

Il les entraîna vers la salle du trône, suivant le valet qui leur ouvrait le chemin. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent qu'il y avait un grand nombre de personnes. On leur demanda de s'approcher de la souveraine et tous s'inclinèrent devant elle.

– Capitaine, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, fit-elle avec un sourire.

– C'est un honneur, Majesté.

– M. et Mme McCan, je compatis à votre douleur, mais votre sacrifice n'a pas été vain, il a permis de sauver les enfants de la Terre et pour cela, vous avez mon éternelle reconnaissance. Comment s'appelle cet enfant ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le garçon qui tentait de se cacher derrière sa mère.

– Gary Majesté, répondit le père en incitant son fils à se montrer.

– Eh bien Gary, ton frère est un héros, mais il ne le saura jamais malheureusement. Je sais qu'il te manque, mais il a sauvé tellement d'enfants qu'il restera dans notre souvenir. Rien ne remplacera cette perte, mais je voulais quand même que quelque chose soit fait. Si vous l'acceptez, je voudrais que la Couronne s'occupe de l'instruction de votre fils, fit la souveraine en regardant les parents. Il pourra suivre les études qu'il souhaite dans les établissements qu'il aura choisis. De même, je vous ferai verser une rente annuelle sur ma cassette personnelle, vous en ferez ce que bon vous semblera.

– Majesté… tenta la mère.

– Ce n'est qu'une juste récompense de la peine subie, la coupa-t-elle, quoi que je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant. Je décide également que ce jour, 10 juillet, soit reconnu comment jour de deuil national et célébré comme il se doit par une cérémonie de commémoration à la mémoire de votre fils. Les générations présentes et futures n'oublieront jamais son sacrifice, il en sera parlé dans les écoles et inscrit dans les manuels scolaires.

– Nous vous remercions, souffla M. McCan retenant ses larmes à grand peine.

– Les responsables de cette affaire seront sévèrement punis, vous pouvez me croire, on ne s'attaque pas impunément à nos enfants. Capitaine, pour ce qui est de votre équipe et de votre travail, l'Unit est sommée de vous laisser gérer l'institut à votre guise et vous fournir tout soutien logistique ou financier qui vous sera nécessaire. Quant à vous, fit-elle en s'adressant à Tosh, votre enfant aura les mêmes prérogatives que le jeune Gary.

Un valet s'approcha avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés plusieurs dossiers. La Reine les prit et les donna au couple, à la Japonaise et au Capitaine.

– Vous trouverez, dans ces documents, tout ce qu'il vous faut pour continuer d'avancer.

– Merci Madame, souffla Tosh.

– Capitaine, continuez à nous protéger du danger extraterrestre et soyez prudent.

– Je le suis Majesté.

La souveraine leur sourit une dernière fois puis sortit de la salle, suivie par sa garde. Jack invita le couple à quitter le palais et ils s'arrêtèrent sur les marches, attendant qu'on leur amène leurs véhicules.

– Ceci, fit le leader en montrant le dossier, n'est qu'un bien faible gage de gratitude pour ce que vous avez dû endurer. Prenez soin de vous et de votre fils et acceptez ce que la Reine vous a offert.

– Nous le ferons Capitaine, répondit le père. Nous avons laissé notre fils partir pour une cause juste. Je sais qu'il y a longtemps que nous aurions dû lui dire adieu, mais nous ne regrettons pas qu'il ait été appelé à une mort plus glorieuse.

Jack ouvrit la portière à la mère, mais celle-ci se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Surpris, l'immortel ne réagit pas, puis il lui sourit.

– Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de prendre place.

– Je vous dis à tout à l'heure, fit-il, nous serons à vos côtés pour l'inhumation de Dean.

Mme McCan hocha la tête sans rien dire et s'installa près de son époux qui attendait pour démarrer.

L'équipe regarda la voiture s'éloigner et grimpa dans le SUV qui venait d'être avancé. Ils passèrent à l'hôtel pour se changer et récupérer leurs affaires et une fois le coffre fermé, ils prirent la direction du cimetière. Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant à proximité et assistèrent à l'enterrement de l'enfant. La famille était effondrée, mais elle n'était pas seule face à cette épreuve, la Reine avait délégué quelques personnes pour la représenter et l'équipe de Torchwood était là également ainsi que l'avait dit le leader.

Quand tout fut terminé, ils prirent congé et s'engagèrent sur l'autoroute. Dans deux heures, ils seraient au Hub, ils rentraient enfin chez eux et allaient savourer leur victoire.

De temps en temps, le Capitaine regardait le Gallois endormi, il se disait que maintenant, il pourrait peut-être…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Cardiff, l'immortel déposa Owen et Tosh chez le médecin et leur demanda de prendre leur journée du lendemain pour se reposer un peu. Depuis quelques jours, ils étaient sur la brèche et avaient besoin de décompresser et de discuter. L'enfant que semblait attendre la jeune femme n'avait pas été prévu. Il fallait s'assurer qu'il était bien présent et décider ce qu'il convenait de faire, mais Jack avait sa petite idée, il avait écouté les différentes réflexions de ses collègues qui avaient gardé le silence pendant le trajet.

Il prit ensuite la direction du centre et alla se garer dans le parking souterrain. Ianto venait de se réveiller et tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

– Nous sommes chez nous, souffla-t-il.

– Oui, mais il faut que tu t'occupes de Myfanwy, je pense que Vince n'a pas pu la nourrir correctement.

– Tu crois qu'il est toujours dans le coin ?

– À mon avis, il doit être dans les voûtes, je vais aller voir, ensuite nous irons dîner et je te laisserai aller te reposer.

– Si tu veux, répondit-il en quittant le véhicule.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir, Jack voyait les épaules crispées du Gallois, mais il ne dit rien. En pénétrant dans la salle principale, ils furent accueillis par un cri perçant et Ianto leva les yeux. Le ptérodactyle piquait vers eux, les frôlait de son aile et remontait rapidement pour recommencer à nouveau. L'agent sourit et lui lança une tablette de chocolat que la bête attrapa au vol avant de retourner dans son antre.

Le Capitaine se rendit aux cellules et revint quinze minutes plus tard. Ianto avait nourri le chien de garde et vérifié les ordinateurs. Il attendait près du sas et sourit en voyant revenir le leader.

– J'ai vu Vince, tout s'est bien passé. Je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous, il va réfléchir et viendra me donner sa décision dans la semaine. Nous y allons ? lança-t-il en arrivant près du jeune homme.

Ils quittèrent la base et se rendirent dans le centre-ville. Après une soirée tranquille où ils savourèrent le plaisir simple d'être ensemble, ils allèrent faire quelques pas sur la baie. Puis brusquement le Gallois s'arrêta et Jack se tourna vers lui.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je voulais savoir… pourrais-tu me dire…

Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il aimait le Capitaine au-delà de l'entendement et voulait faire plus avec lui que simplement dormir dans le même lit, mais il n'avait aucune expérience et craignait que l'immortel ne soit dépité par ses performances.

– Que veux-tu savoir ? s'enquit le leader en s'approchant.

– Je… je n'ai jamais… et si tu étais déçu ?

– Pour quelle raison le serais-je, dis-moi ? fit-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Il faut que tu saches une chose, je t'aime et cela ne changera pas. Faire l'amour n'est pas une compétition comme tu sembles le croire, c'est un échange. Oui, je t'ai écouté, dit-il en voyant le Gallois ouvrir de grands yeux. Tu as des choses à apprendre, c'est certain, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies à rougir de ce que tu pourrais m'offrir. Je voudrais être pour toi, ton ami, ton amant et peut-être plus, qui sait.

Jack posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser tendre et délicat. Les mots prononcés par le leader tourbillonnaient dans la tête du jeune homme qui se laissait aller à cette étreinte qui réveillait son corps. Puis soudain, il s'écarta, surprenant son compagnon.

– Qu'y a-t-il Ianto ?

– Ce sont tes paroles, ami certainement, amant sans doute, mais que pourrait-il y avoir de plus ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

– Nous verrons ça plus tard, souffla le Capitaine d'un air qui donna des frissons au Gallois.

– _Ok, alors au diable la faille et les aliens ! Ce soir, j'ai bien plus important à faire,_ pensa le jeune homme. Tu veux venir chez moi ? demanda-t-il au leader.

– Avec plaisir, murmura Jack.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de l'agent et Ianto l'invita à entrer. Quand il referma la porte, un sourire éclairait son visage. Oui, ce soir serait LE soir, il l'avait décidé !

_À suivre…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui ont lu et commé (et aussi à ceux qui n'ont pas commé ha ha ha). _

_Pour rattraper l'arrêt subi du chapitre d'hier (oups !), voici le dernier chapitre._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt si vous le voulez bien pour une autre histoire bien plus longue que celle-ci._

* * *

**_Chapitre 17_**

Jack le regarda venir à lui, il savait que la soirée allait changer bien des choses entre eux, mais il serait patient, il prendrait tout son temps pour initier le jeune homme qui venait de s'arrêter devant lui.

Ianto hésitait, devait-il faire le premier geste ? Finalement, il leva la main et caressa la joue du leader qui ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement. Puis il sentit les lèvres de son subordonné se poser sur les siennes et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser leurs langues se rencontrer. Ses mains enlacèrent le corps qui se pressait contre le sien et l'une d'elles se glissa sous la veste, cherchant à passer la barrière du tissu pour aller effleurer la peau douce. Ils se séparèrent quand l'air vint à manquer dans leurs poumons et leurs regards se vrillèrent.

– Tu es sûr de toi ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Oui.

– Absolument sûr ? Il n'y aura pas de retour possible, tu le sais.

– Oui.

– Je peux savoir ce qui t'a décidé ? demanda-t-il avant de lui mordiller l'oreille, faisant monter des frissons dans le corps du Gallois.

– Je ne sais pas exactement, j'ai toujours des appréhensions, mais je t'aime aussi et je pense qu'il fallait que je dépasse mes peurs. Jack, je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour, fit-il une supplique dans la voix.

Le Capitaine lui sourit et reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser qui s'enflamma rapidement. Il fit glisser la veste qui tomba sur le sol et entreprit de sortir la chemise du pantalon, touchant enfin la peau tant désirée. Il serra le corps contre lui, faisant sentir au jeune homme le désir qu'il avait de lui. Ianto se crispa un peu et Jack s'en rendit compte. Il le relâcha doucement sans pour autant stopper le baiser.

Quand il le sentit se détendre, il posa ses mains sur la ceinture et la déboucla, faisant chuter le vêtement. Il déboutonna la chemise et fut arrêté par la cravate qu'il dénoua lentement. Le Gallois se retrouva torse nu et frissonna quand la main du leader frôla son entrejambe. Un gémissement lui échappa et l'immortel sourit contre ses lèvres.

Peu après, il quitta la bouche gonflée pour aller visiter le cou, butinant çà et là, s'arrêtant sur les tétons pour les martyriser doucement. L'agent avait du mal à garder son équilibre, les yeux fermés, il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice dans lequel il n'allait pas manquer de tomber. Jack le déplaça pour l'appuyer contre le canapé et reprit sa lente balade, glissant une langue taquine dans son nombril.

Ianto crispait ses mains sur le siège et lorsque l'immortel atteignit l'élastique de son boxer, il se raidit quelque peu. Le leader s'écarta en levant les yeux et croisa les prunelles bleues qui le fixaient. Il y voyait une lueur inquiète et se mit debout.

– Je peux arrêter si tu le souhaites, souffla-t-il, tout en espérant une réponse négative.

Le Gallois restait silencieux et Jack recula de quelques pas. Ianto baissa les yeux, comme gêné de sa réaction et vit la bosse à l'entrejambe de son compagnon. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'immortel avait envie de lui et lui aussi, alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

– Je t'en prie, continue, murmura-t-il.

– Visiblement, tu ne sembles pas être prêt Ianto, nous devrions attendre.

– Non ! lâcha-t-il les larmes au bord des yeux, pensant que le leader avait fini par se lasser de ses refus.

– Ian, je voulais juste te laisser plus de temps. Je ne te rejette pas, bien au contraire, fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Absolument pas.

Après un autre baiser, il s'éloigna, il avait besoin de soulager la pression. D'un geste inconscient, il passa sa main sur son érection douloureuse et alla vers la baie vitrée. Ianto n'avait pas bougé, ses pensées étaient embrouillées et le leader les entendait, mais il ne voulait pas le forcer à faire quelque chose pour laquelle il n'était visiblement pas prêt.

Puis deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un souffle balaya son cou. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la proximité de son compagnon. Celui-ci le tourna vers lui et vrilla son regard dans le sien.

– Aime-moi Jack, je veux t'appartenir.

Après l'avoir observé quelques instants, le Capitaine le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il voulait avoir le maximum de confort pour satisfaire son ange gallois. Il le poussa doucement sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis il laissa ses lèvres divaguer dans son cou, sentant la veine battre sur son passage. Il goûta la clavicule et descendit sur le torse, s'attardant un long moment sur les tétons durcis. Ianto gémissait et s'agrippait à la couette, mais il ne tentait pas de se soustraire aux attentions de son compagnon.

Jack s'arrêta sur le bas-ventre et glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer malmené par l'érection bien visible du jeune homme. Quand elle fut libérée, elle se dressa fièrement à quelques centimètres de la bouche gourmande qui la caressa avant qu'une langue coquine vienne la lécher, tirant un râle sonore de l'agent.

Débarrassé du vêtement, le Gallois était maintenant offert, totalement nu, au regard appréciateur de l'immortel. Celui-ci malaxa doucement les bourses pleines avant de déposer un baiser sur le gland suintant de désir, puis il le fit glisser dans sa bouche.

Quand il sentit son membre dans la chaude humidité, Ianto se cambra et posa ses mains sur la tête du leader, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

– Hum... Jack… Han…

L'immortel écoutait les mots hachés et continuait son ouvrage, allant et venant sur la hampe tendue, variant les caresses et la pression. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il attendait pour en arriver à ce moment qu'il en savourait chaque seconde.

Ianto appuyait sur sa tête pour qu'il le prenne plus profondément, bougeant son bassin au même rythme que la succion. Tendu comme un arc, il tentait de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons, il n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir pareil et en redemandait. Il sentit un doigt caresser son intimité et il écarta les jambes pour laisser plus d'accès. Le Capitaine dessina des petits cercles avant de pénétrer par légères touches. Il bougea sa phalange, cherchant le centre du plaisir de son partenaire et lorsqu'il le trouva, il revint le percuter plusieurs fois, sentant le Gallois au bord de l'orgasme. Le sexe vibrait doucement et il se délectait à l'avance de la semence qui allait lui être offerte.

Il continua sa succion, resserrant ses lèvres sur le membre, touchant plus durement la prostate déjà sensible, puis dans un cri de pure jouissance, Ianto se déversa dans sa bouche. Jack avala l'essence de vie et poursuivit ses va-et-vient le temps que les tremblements se calment, puis il quitta le sexe radouci pour aller embrasser les lèvres soupirantes. Sa langue se glissa dans la bouche entrouverte et le Gallois goûta à sa propre saveur.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le Capitaine le regarda tendrement, caressant son visage du bout des doigts. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé et Ianto ouvrit les paupières.

– Tu as aimé ? souffla l'immortel.

– Oui, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.

– Et ce n'est pas fini, tu as encore des choses à découvrir.

– Je t'aime Jack.

– Je t'aime aussi Ianto, dit-il heureux d'avoir enfin le privilège de lui faire l'amour.

Le Gallois le caressait du bout des doigts, effleurant la peau qui se couvrit de frissons, puis il posa ses mains sur la ceinture du pantalon qu'il portait toujours et entreprit de la défaire. Jack s'abandonna et laissa son amant le déshabiller. Quand il fut nu, il fixa le jeune homme, attendant de voir ce qu'il désirait faire. Celui-ci goûta sa peau, essayant de lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il frissonna quand sa main frôla son érection bien présente et le Gallois s'inquiéta un peu de la taille du membre vigoureux qui semblait le narguer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au visage du Capitaine et ce dernier lui sourit. Ianto se pencha et commença à lécher la hampe, suivant les veines qui la parcouraient, puis il recueillit une perle de désir et la fit rouler sur sa langue comme pour en tester la saveur.

Il sentait le corps se tendre et rassuré, il engloutit le membre, le faisant coulisser entre ses lèvres. Il entendait les râles et gémissements de son compagnon et se disait que finalement, il ne s'y prenait pas si mal. Encouragé par les sons, il poursuivit son ouvrage avec l'impression que la verge grossissait encore sous ses caresses buccales. Il effleura les testicules, glissa une main entre les jambes que son partenaire écarta, mais Jack était déjà si excité qu'il se répandit dans sa bouche en de longs jets.

Quittant le sexe radouci, il leva les yeux vers le leader, celui-ci avait les paupières closes, mais les tremblements et les frissons qui parcouraient son corps ainsi que l'air béat sur son visage lui confirmèrent qu'il avait bien fait ce qu'il fallait pour lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvrit en sentant le matelas bouger. Jack venait de se redresser et son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

– Et toi qui craignais de me décevoir ! fit-il taquin, je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien pour une première fois.

– Ne te moque pas.

– Loin de moi cette idée, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Son goût sur la langue du Gallois, mêlé à l'arôme du café était un délice et il en redemandait. Il se laissa tomber, entraînant le jeune homme et ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, ne se séparant que pour reprendre leur souffle.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils stoppèrent le baiser et Ianto se lova contre lui, il était bien. Il se disait que maintenant, le leader allait posséder son corps, il l'appelait de tous ses vœux, mais quand Jack le regarda, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi.

Avec un sourire, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et se laissa sombrer, ils avaient le temps, la nuit n'était pas terminée, un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal après la journée éprouvante qu'ils avaient passé.

Deux heures plus tard, le Gallois ouvrit les yeux pour croiser les prunelles brillantes de son compagnon. Il s'approcha pour lui voler un baiser et se serra un peu plus contre lui, l'embrassant dans le cou, sentant avec bonheur son amant frémir.

Jack caressa la peau douce et passa son pouce le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme qui se tendit sous la sensation. Il l'allongea sur le dos et entreprit de picorer sa peau avant de se redresser pour le regarder.

– Je suis désolé, souffla l'agent.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Je me suis endormi…

– Tu étais fatigué, le coupa-t-il, ça peut se comprendre, nous avons eu quelques journées éprouvantes. Mais maintenant que tu es reposé, je vais pouvoir t'aimer, murmura l'immortel tout près de ses lèvres, ondulant doucement contre lui.

Ianto gémit quand la main de son compagnon se perdit dans son entrejambe tandis que sa bouche aspirait les bouts de chair durcis. Remontant, les doigts s'enroulèrent autour du sexe qui commençait à réagir aux doux effleurements. Le leader s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme et demanda le passage qui se fit rapidement. L'échange devint vite passionné tandis que le Gallois sentait le plaisir s'emparer de tout son être. Un râle s'échappa, étouffé par le baiser et Jack continua son va-et-vient sur la hampe, passant son pouce sur le bout pour étaler le désir qui suintait.

Il relâcha la bouche pour se déplacer entre les jambes de son compagnon et se pencha pour lécher le gland, électrisant le jeune homme qui s'agrippa à la couette. Le Capitaine l'incita à écarter les cuisses et glissa un doigt le long de la raie, se faufilant entre les deux lobes pour explorer l'étoile qui s'y cachait.

Jack avait senti le corps se tendre et il prit le sexe dans sa bouche, allant et venant sur des rythmes et des angles différents. Perdu dans les sensations qui l'envahissaient, Ianto ne se rendit pas compte qu'une phalange l'explorait doucement, il ne se raidit que lorsque la seconde vint la rejoindre.

– Détends-toi, souffla le leader en se redressant. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais plus tu te crisperas, plus la douleur risque d'être présente. La première fois, c'est toujours ainsi, ensuite, ça ira mieux.

Il regardait le visage de son compagnon et remonta vers lui tout en laissant ses doigts en place.

– Veux-tu que j'arrête ?

– Non, ça va aller, continue s'il te plaît, souffla Ianto en essayant de se relâcher.

L'immortel reprit le sexe et joua de la langue et des lèvres sur la peau fine tout en bougeant doucement ses phalanges. Quand il sentit qu'il y avait moins de tension, il en ajouta une autre et écarta, étira les parois pour préparer le passage. Lorsque le Gallois commença à bouger sur ses doigts, il sourit, il était prêt à le recevoir.

Il retira sa main et Ianto grogna en entrouvrant les paupières. Il le regarda mettre le lubrifiant sur son membre dressé et inspira profondément, le laissant lui relever les jambes pour se positionner.

Quand le gland passa la barrière délicate, le Gallois poussa un cri de douleur et Jack s'arrêta dans l'instant. Il savait que la souffrance allait s'estomper, mais il fallait qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui.

– Détends-toi mon ange, souffla-t-il. J'attendrai que tu me dises de continuer.

Pendant quelques longs instants, il ne bougea pas, mais la tension autour de son sexe se faisait plus douloureuse, il allait devoir se retirer. Il regarda le visage du jeune homme et prit sa décision. Lentement, il commença à se désengager, mais Ianto le retint en s'accrochant à ses poignets.

– Je vais y arriver, je vais me détendre, murmura-t-il, des larmes coulant de ses yeux fermés.

– Nous avons le temps…

– Non, je veux te sentir en moi, le coupa-t-il.

– Mais tu es trop serré, je ne peux pas continuer si tu te bloques ainsi.

Ianto entrouvrit les paupières et se mit à respirer le plus calmement possible, vrillant son regard dans les prunelles azur qui le surplombaient. Peu à peu, Jack le sentit se détendre et il put avancer légèrement dans le tunnel d'amour qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Quand il fut totalement enchâssé dans le corps de son amant, il se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres. Le jeune homme l'attira à lui, passant ses mains derrière sa nuque pour approfondir l'échange. Puis l'immortel commença à bouger, sortant lentement pour se rengainer avec douceur.

Tout en ondulant, il fixait le visage de son compagnon et peu à peu, il le vit s'éclairer sous le plaisir qui montait. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, cherchant à trouver son centre du plaisir. Lorsqu'il le percuta, Ianto laissa échapper un petit cri, la tête rejetée en arrière, il tentait de faire entrer l'air qui manquait dans ses poumons.

Plusieurs fois, l'immortel vint buter contre la glande sensible, fermant les yeux pour essayer de refreiner la jouissance qui montait, mais celle-ci prenait inexorablement possession de son corps.

Des mots gallois sortaient de la bouche du jeune homme, Jack ne les comprenait pas, il ne percevait que le mot _Cariad_ qui revenait régulièrement. Voulant faire redescendre la pression, il s'arrêta et tira son amant à lui. Celui-ci se retrouva assis sur ses cuisses, son sexe toujours profondément enfoui dans son corps. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis Ianto commença à faire des va-et-vient sur le membre qui le fouillait. Chaque retour en lui le rapprochait de l'extase, Jack le serrait contre lui. Le visage dans son cou, il suçotait doucement la peau, laissant des marques bien visibles.

L'immortel le bascula à nouveau et saisit son sexe pour le masser au rythme de ses coups de bassin. Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus sonores pour finir en cris quand ils se libérèrent ensemble. Ianto se répandit entre leurs ventres, il sentit pulser le sexe de son compagnon et sa semence chaude le remplir. L'orgasme les secoua violemment et le leader se laissa aller sur le corps en sueur de son partenaire.

Les chevilles croisées derrière son dos, le Gallois lui interdisait tout retrait, il voulait encore le sentir en lui et bougea son bassin, ce qui eut pour effet de redonner de la vigueur au membre qui durcit à nouveau.

– Prends-moi encore, supplia le jeune homme à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Jack s'exécuta avec bonheur, il avait tant envie de posséder ce jeune corps qui s'offrait à lui. Les coups de bassin reprirent, plus vigoureux, plus puissants. Le Gallois accompagnait les mouvements, amplifiant le plaisir déjà ressenti et de longues minutes plus tard, les deux hommes jouirent à nouveau, ravagés par un second orgasme plus dévastateur que le premier. Cette fois, l'immortel s'effondra sur son compagnon, vaincu par le plaisir. Après quelques minutes, Ianto relâcha sa prise et le leader se retira doucement pour s'allonger près de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

– Je t'aime Ian, souffla-t-il. Dieu m'est témoin que je n'ai jamais aimé autant ! Je veux te garder près de moi pour toujours.

– Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, murmura le Gallois. Un jour, je partirai et tu devras continuer.

– Alors profitons du temps que nous avons ! Hier, je t'ai dit que tu pourrais être bien plus qu'un ami ou un amant, je voudrais que tu unisses ta vie à la mienne, je voudrais que nous formions une famille, que nous ayons des enfants…

– Des enfants ? fit le jeune homme incrédule. Tu envisages d'adopter ?

– Non, pas vraiment.

Ianto se redressa et le fixa sans comprendre, comment pourraient-ils avoir des enfants sans adopter ?

– Cesse de te poser des questions, c'est moi qui te les donnerai, souffla le leader.

Le Gallois s'écarta, il devait avoir mal compris les paroles, un homme ne peut pas donner la vie, c'était impossible !

– Tu devrais pourtant y être habitué depuis le temps, reprit l'immortel qui avait écouté ses pensées. N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas de ce siècle, et de là où je viens, un homme peut mettre au monde des enfants, nous sommes génétiquement modifiés pour ça.

Ianto restait silencieux, les mots avaient du mal à arriver à son cerveau. Jack s'inquiéta, il n'avait pas pensé que cet aveu pourrait perturber son amant. Et s'il refusait ce qu'il était ?

– Ian ?

– Tu peux avoir des enfants ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

– Oui.

– Tu veux en avoir avec moi ?

– Oui.

Ianto le regardait, pesant le pour et le contre de la décision qu'il devait prendre, mais comment pourrait-il vivre sans Jack à ses côtés ? Cela faisait des mois qu'il espérait un rapprochement et maintenant qu'il avait eu lieu, il ne pouvait pas le laisser lui échapper !

– Je suis d'accord, Cariad, je veux bien que l'on se marie, que nous formions une famille et que nous ayons des enfants. Je veux bien tout ce que tu me demanderas car tu es ma vie et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai cru dépérir quand tu as disparu, je ne t'avais pas dit ce que je ressentais et ça me rongeait.

– Je voulais t'en parler aussi Ian et si Gwen n'avait pas fait cette erreur, tu l'aurais su bien plus tôt.

– Si tu n'avais pas pu revenir, tu serais resté avec lui ? demanda le Gallois faisant allusion à son double.

– Non, je ne pense pas, il était toi, mais en même temps, il ne l'était pas. Sa mort a été une tragédie pour moi, mais j'aurais bien plus souffert si c'était toi que ces aliens avaient tué. Tout le temps, je me répétais que je devais faire quelque chose. Je me réveillais le matin en me disant _Et si on pouvait tout changer !_ La perte de ton autre toi a été douloureuse, mais je savais que je ne resterai pas dans cette réalité. Je devais tout faire pour revenir vers toi et te protéger.

– Tu as tout changé Cariad, tu es revenu, tu m'as sauvé et je t'aime tellement.

Oui, Ianto avait maintenant tout ce qui pouvait éclairer son existence, il aimait un homme hors du commun, il allait se marier avec lui et avoir des enfants de lui, que demander de plus à la vie, même si celle-ci réclamerait un jour son tribut et laisserait la mort l'emporter !

Le lendemain, Jack activa le miroir quantique pour la dernière fois, il devait prévenir ses amis qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien. La menace était levée, ils allaient pouvoir envisager un avenir plus serein sans craintes pour l'enfant à naître. Il leur dit également qu'il avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie et qu'ils allaient se marier.

Owen et Tosh étaient près de lui. En voyant le couple face à eux, ils eurent l'impression de se voir dans une glace et se sentirent un peu mal à l'aise. Quand Ianto s'approcha, la jeune femme du miroir plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le Gallois était l'exacte réplique de son ami décédé, mais Jack avait tenu parole, elle savait qu'il le protègerait, ainsi, il vivrait toujours quelque part.

Quand le passage se referma, le jeune homme se tourna vers le leader et lui sourit. Maintenant, ils allaient reprendre le cours de leur vie et oublier ces moments difficiles qui les avaient séparés.

Un peu plus tard, ils quittèrent la base et Jack l'emmena dans un quartier résidentiel où il s'arrêta devant une belle bâtisse. Son contact avait trouvé ce qu'il lui avait demandé : la villa dans laquelle il avait passé quelques jours en compagnie de son autre Gallois et il comptait bien profiter de la maison avec son futur époux. Quand Ianto fut mis au courant, il sourit, ici ou là-bas, le Capitaine l'aimait, mais lui avait la chance de maintenant partager sa vie, son lit et son amour !

FIN


End file.
